Yu-Gi-Oh: Judgement of Cyberspace
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: Two years after the Pharaoh Atem returned to ancient Egypt, Yugi and the gang return to their normal lives, until something goes badly wrong with Kaiba's computer system. With a new friend, they go back into the virtual world, and try to delete what has not only corrupted Kaiba's whole system, but is beaming real Duel Monsters from the virtual world.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I've been deciding on this for a while, I've been bickering on it inside my mind whether I should or not, but after all that time of deciding, I'm gonna do it. I'm doing a Yu-Gi-Oh story. I call it "Judgement of Cyberspace." I have a lot planned out, there's still some stuff I'm gonna think up, and when I do, I'll add it in. For now let's start with this chapter. Ok. Here we go.**

* * *

In the town of Domino City, almost two years after Yugi Muto defeated the Pharaoh Atem in that duel, and the 7 millennium items and the dark magic of the shadow games had been sealed away forever.

In the town square, at one of the cards shops in town, a man, who was in his early 20s was leaving there, he was wearing a duel disk on his left arm, and was holding up a Duel Monsters card. He had flat, silver hair, coral blue eyes, pale white skin, he was wearing a light gray sweater, underneath he had a jade green t-shirt, he wore darker gray pants, and had black tennis shoes.

He was walking to a crosswalk, he put the card he just bought in his pocket, and was about to walk up to an old, red pickup truck.

Before he could cross, he looked to his right and saw 5 big trucks about to pass by. He looked at their logo and saw they were from Industrial Illusions, the Duel Monsters card company, owned by Maximillian Pegasus.

The trucks went by and went across a yellow speed bump, and when the last truck was going over the speed bump, the man looked and saw the back doors open, and there were over a hundred big boxes in the truck, and when it ran over the speed bump, six of those boxes fell out, one broke open, and all the cards spilled out.

The man went over to the boxes, kneeled down, and started to put the cards back, but when he saw what the cards were, he got surprised.

"Wait. This is a Blue Eyes White Dragon." He looked to the rest of the cards, while putting them back in the box, and every single card, was Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Looks like Pegasus made the Blue Eyes a common card. I wonder if I could get something out of Kaiba for this?"

He took all of the boxes, and loaded them onto the back of his pickup truck.

He got inside, and there were no backseats in the truck, and everything in the truck was black and gray, the steering wheel, the seats, the dashboard, even the radio was a dirty gray, and it was all dusty.

The man put the key into the ignition and tried to start it, but it wouldn't start.

"Stupid junk truck!"

He slammed his fist down on the dash board above the wheel and kept trying to start it, but that didn't do anything. He tried it again and again, slamming the dashboard and turning the key, until finally the engine turned over.

He shifted the rusted sounding gears and drove to the Kaiba Corp building.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, in his small apartment, Yugi's best friend, Joey Wheeler was in his place, and inside it was a trashed place.

Joey was a slob. There was garbage on most of the floors, messed up couches, dirty dishes in the sink, soda cans and chip bags on his bed, and Joey was just sitting on the floor, wearing a light gray shirt polo shirt, blue jeans, a dark blue jacket, and his regular gray and black shoes, and he was talking on the phone with Yugi.

"So you've been working on a sculpture, and made it look like the Millennium Puzzle, huh?" the blonde talked in his Brooklyn accent.

"Uh-huh. It's almost done to," Yugi said from the other side of the line. "I just need to add the eye onto it. But first I need to let the rest dry before I continue."

"So guess what, Yuge?"

"What?"

"I recently came across a new Duel Monsta card. It's one called Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"Wow! It sounds amazing Joey. I've heard of that card before, and it has a similar ability to the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon card that Kaiba has."

"Yeah. How it gains extra power for other dragon monsters in your graveyard."

"I wonder if Kaiba even has it still. I can't believe Pegasus actually created a card, strong enough to beat all three of the God Cards."

"Speaking of God Cards, do ya still have 'em?"

"Yeah. They're right here," Yugi said with a little sadness in his voice, and he held up the three Egyptian God Cards.

"Hey. You all right, Yuge?"

"I'm fine, it's just, I just barely remembered what soon is coming up."

"What's that?"

"In a few weeks, it'll have been two years since I beat the Pharaoh in our duel, and his spirit returned to Ancient Egypt." Yugi just looked at the three God Cards, and his clay sculpture of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh, yeah. That seems like a really long time ago."

"I know. I miss him."

"We all do, Yuge. Me, Tea, Tristan, even Serenity."

"Serenity?"

"Yeah. After we got home from that, I called her and told her everything. I know the only one who still doesn't care is rich boy, Kaiba!" Joey said with a stern voice.

"I guess nothing we ever do can make Kaiba believe in that."

"Yeah, 'cause all he cares about is his company. Look, I've gotta go, I'll talk to ya later, Yuge, but right now I've got some things to do."

"Okay. Later, Joey."

Joey hung the phone up and he went over to a black chest, and from there, he extracted his duel disk.

He pulled his deck out of the slot it was in and went over the card. There was Gearfried the Iron Knight, Little Winguard, Swordsman of Landstar, Graceful Dice, Skull Dice, Jinzo, Gilford the Lightning, and even his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

He reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his newest card: Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Joey just sat there, examining the Darkness Dragon card along with his Black Dragon, and then the phone rang.

Joey put the card in his deck, and then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey there, big brother," came Serenity's voice.

"Serenity, hey. How's it going, sis?"

"It's pretty good. But right now, I have good news and bad news."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Mom got a job transfer so that's some good news, but the bad news is that we have to move."

"And what's the good news?"

"That's what I'm so happy about. The good news is, she got transferred for a better job, and we're moving back to Domino City."

"What?! No way!" Joey yelled excitedly. "Then you know what that means?"

"You bet I do. It means you and I are gonna be able to spend a lot more time together," Serenity said happily. "Plus. Maybe you and I can start playing some duels together. I think that I've built a great deck."

"Well when I see you, I'll have a look at that. You got a duel disk?"

"Yep. Mom got me one as a birthday present last year."

"Awesome. Now I can teach you everything I know."

"Yeah! I can't wait."

"So when do ya move?" Joey asked curiously.

"In exactly one week," Serenity answered. "And I think our new house is only a mile or two from your place. I'll see you then, big brother.

Joey hung up the phone, and he jumped up excitedly, because his sister was gonna be closer to him.

Joey then jumped onto the couch, but when he did, the couch tipped and fell back.

"Maybe I should do a little cleaning up."

* * *

At the Kaiba Corp building, the CEO of the company, Seto Kaiba was in his office, wearing an all white suit, but underneath, his shirt was light blue, and he also wore a regular blue tie.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, and he was going over a design for a Kaiba Land ride, called the Egyptian God Colossus and next to his side, was his little brother Mokuba.

"This ride is gonna be awesome, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be a really fast roller coaster, that makes you feel the power of the Egyptian Gods." Kaiba had that stern sounding voice.

"When we put this up, who wouldn't want to ride it?"

"That's just what I was thinking. People who've never experienced the power of the God Cards like Yugi or I have, they can now feel what they're power is like. Scary and strong."

Then Kaiba's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Sir, I don't mean to bother you," came another voice from the phone.

"I'm currently working on something, Roland. What is it?" Kaiba asked more sternly.

"There's a young man down here in the lobby to see you," Roland answered.

"It's not that amateur, Joey Wheeler, is it? Because if it is, that makes three times this week."

"No. This is someone I don't think you've met before, Mr. Kaiba, but he says he has something you want to see."

"Send him up."

"Right away, sir."

"If it's not Joey, then who do you think it is, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"I have no idea. But if he has something for me to see, it had better be good."

Then the doors opened, and the man from earlier had walked through, carrying a big, brown box."

"So you say you have something I want to see?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes. I think you'll be surprised at this," he walked up and set the box on Kaiba's desk.

"What is this?" Kaiba asked getting up from his chair.

"Inside is what you want to see," the man replied.

Kaiba opened one of his drawers and he pulled out a box cutter. He pulled the box closer to him and he cut the tape that sealed the box.

He then opened the box and then dropped the box cutter on the desk.

"Impossible. Are these really-?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Yup. They're all Blue Eyes White Dragons. Told ya you wanted to see it."

"Where did you get these?"

"I was leaving a card shop and a few trucks from Industrial Illusions were passing by, then a few boxes dropped out. Every box was full of these."

"I guess Pegasus actually did a decent thing for once," Kaiba cracked a small grin.

"Now for giving you all these, I think I deserve a little something in return. Don't you think so, Kaiba?"

Kaiba picked up the phone. "Roland, bring me my checkbook."

"Yes, sir."

"So. Before we discuss anything else, mind telling me your name?" Kaiba asked and he sat back down.

"It's Kyle. Kyle Renegade."

"Okay, Kyle. I see you're wearing a duel disk."

Kyle held up his left arm and on it was one of Kaiba's duel disks.

"Have I seen you somewhere? You look familiar," said Kaiba.

"Well, I did enter that Battle City tournament you started a few years back."

"I think I remember seeing your face in the database."

"I've also entered many Duel Monsters tournaments in the past. And I've lost very few times. I'm a great duelist."

"Well, you look tough, I'll give you that. Come by my office one of these days, and maybe me and you will duel," the brown haired CEO said without care.

"I'll take your offer on that."

Then the doors opened and Roland walked in with Kaiba's checkbook.

He gave it to Kaiba, and Kaiba pulled out a pen, then wrote a bunch of numbers. "I think this should be a good amount." Kaiba gave Kyle the check.

Kyle took it and his eyes widened at the numbers. "This is great. $400,000. I think I can finally replace that junk truck with something better."

"Now if you'll please, I'm a very busy man and I've got something I'm working on," said the CEO. "Roland escort him out."

Roland put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and led him to the door.

Kaiba turned his attention back to the box of Blue Eyes White Dragons. "Impressive how it's now a common card, Blue Eyes."

* * *

Somewhere else in town, at the Game shop, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were at Yugi's place.

"So you'll never guess what happened today," said Joey.

"What? You hit puberty?" Tristan joked and started laughing.

"That's not funny, ya creep!" Joey yelled angrily. Then he calmed down as quick as he got angry. "Serenity called me today, and she and my ma are moving back to Domino City in a week."

"Really? That's awesome, Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah. But she's coming to spend the day with me tomorrow to take a break from packing. In fact, I have ta pick her up from the train station in a few hours."

"Well, then let's head down there," said Yugi.

"Good idea," Tea chimed in. "We can hit a few stops on the way there."

So the four friends got up and left Yugi's place.

They'd all walked through town, and they'd stopped at the café, the music store, and the arcade.

"You know, it's days like this that it reminds me of the Battle City tournament. Back when the Pharaoh was still here," said Yugi.

"Yugi misses the Pharoh," Joey spoke out. "He told me earlier."

"I know you miss him, Yugi. But remember what he said, he's always with you. He might not be by your side anymore, but he's still here," Tea patted Yugi on the heart.

"Thanks, Tea. I guess all I needed was a reminder."

They were getting ready to cross the street, but then a dark brown car came up and almost hit them.

"Watch where you're going, ya creep!" yelled Joey.

"Yeah, you almost hit- Huh?" Tristan was surprised at who stepped out of the car.

"Duke Devlin?" said Tea.

"Sorry about that," Duke apologized. "I didn't see you crossing."

"What are you doing here, Duke?" Yugi asked.

"I decided to come and see how things are in Domino City. And also, I have a date with Serenity."

"You little," said both Joey and Tristan.

"Easy you two," Tea grabbed both of them by the collars of their shirts.

"We were just heading to the train station to pick up Serenity," said Yugi.

"Get in the car. I'll drive us there," said Duke.

"Like I wanna get in with someone trying to steal my little sister," said Joey.

"Do you want a ride or not?" asked Duke.

Joey grunted angrily and his face turned red. But he walked it off and got up front with Duke, while Tea, Yugi, and Tristan piled into the back.

* * *

Down at the train station, Kyle was down there, after leaving the bank.

He bought a ticket to go downtown and go to the car dealership.

He went to where the tracks were and he sat on the bench.

"Now arriving at Domino City." came a female voice from the speakers and the train boarded the tracks.

Kyle stood up and started to walk towards the train doors and then he bumped into someone.

"Oops. Sorry," the girl apologized.

Kyle looked and saw a girl a few feet shorter then he was, she had long, red hair, hazel eyes, she wore a pink shirt, with short, yellow sleeves, a white line went straight down the middle of her shirt, she had light blue shorts on, and blue tennis shoes. She also had a duel disk.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going," Kyle replied.

"Have you seen my big brother? He's blonde, and he has a Brooklyn accent."

"No. Sorry."

"I guess he's just a little late."

"Hey, Serenity!"

"There he is. Joey!" she called out and ran up to him.

Joey grabbed her in his arms and Yugi and the others gathered.

"Hey!" Kyle called to the others. "I know who you are. You're Yugi Muto, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am."

"I've always wanted to meet the King of Games. Though you're shorter than I expected."

"Serenity. I saw you talking to him," said Joey.

"I accidentally bumped into him," Serenity replied.

"Hey. You a duelist?" Joey asked seeing his duel disk.

"Yeah. I duel a lot. Who are these guys?"

"The blonde one is my best friend, Joey Wheeler. That red haired girl is his sister, Serenity. That's Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, and Tristan Taylor," Yugi answered. "And you already know who I am."

"Kyle Renegade." He started to shake Yugi's hand, then he did Joey, followed by Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Serenity.

The train whistle started to blow.

"Love to talk more but I've got a train to catch," Kyle quickly ran and got onto the train, just after he did, the doors closed behind him, and the train moved.

"He seems nice," said Serenity. "By the way, Yugi. Joey told me what happened. I'm sorry about your friend, the Pharaoh."

"Thanks, Serenity."

"Come on. There's a lot to do today," said Duke. "And Serenity, we still have that date."

"Oh, that's right," Serenity replied.

"Yeah. But rather than the two of us, why don't we all go somewhere?" Duke asked.

"It sounds great, Duke," Yugi replied.

"Then let's go to Kaiba Land. It's all on me," said Duke.

* * *

The next day, at Kaiba Corp, Kaiba was back in his office, this time wearing his black, long sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and his white overcoat.

He was standing in front of the window, looking at the view of the whole town, and he was staring at the view of Kaiba Land, where it was not far, and a big roller coaster could be seen being built.

The doors of his office then opened and Kaiba turned to see Roland, with Kyle, who was wearing a white shirt, with a few light blue stripes on it, light gray sweatpants, and his black tennis shoes. He also was still wearing his duel disk.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"I came here to take you on that duel offer, is all," Kyle answered.

Kaiba went and sat at his desk. "I wasn't being serious on that."

"Oh. Sorry."

"But while you're here, you may as well stay a little while. Have a seat."

"You seem to be a little nicer than usual."

"I guess for once I'm in a good mood. The construction on my new ride for Kaiba Land has begun."

Kyle came and sat on the other side of Kaiba's desk. On the desk, he saw the blueprints for a ride. "Is this it? 'The Egyptian God Colossus'?"

"Yeah. It's designed to make you fell the power of all the Egyptian God cards combined. Scary, powerful, intense, and lifelike."

"Well, I wanna thank you for that money you gave me. Because of you, I was able to replace that old junk truck."

"Don't mention it."

"All right. So what has been going on in your life?"

"Like the past? You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"All right. A few years back, when I first knew Yugi, he seemed like a regular kid. I remember the first time I fought him in a duel. Back then, I believed that the Duel Monster cards were all about power. But after I lost that duel with him, something happened. He did something to me, but I wasn't sure what. But whatever he di, made me start believing in what he believes. The heart of the cards."

"The heart of the cards?"

"Surprisingly it's worked for me in every duel I faced. Whenever I was about to lose the duel, I drew the card I needed to win. But the thing that really bugs me about Yugi is that he kept trying to make me believe in a bunch of hocus pocus magic."

"Come again?"

"He was always trying to convince me that I had a connection with the past, 5000 years ago. He said I had a connection to what happened. But I was never convinced. What happened in the past has nothing to do with me. I decide my own future. No one else. But the things he did just to try and make me believe were insane. Ancient magic, 5000 year old Pharaohs."

"Must've really put a burden on your life, buddy."

"You have no idea. He even had me go to Egypt and showed me strange illusions of the past. He made it so someone looked like me. He even made it look like there were two of him. He dueled himself, and when the real Yugi won, the strangest thing of all happened. He made some sort of light show, and made it look like a door was opened to the past. But I wasn't fooled for a second."

"It may have not have been you back in Ancient Egypt, but haven't you ever heard of a descendant? What if you are a descendant from someone that once lived back in Ancient Egypt."

"I'm not even Egyptian. How can I be a descendant if I don't even come from Egypt, or if I don't have any relatives from there?"

"Good point."

"So, I just kept doing what I do, and focused on the future. I never let what Yugi tried to convince me get in my way."

"Well, at least you know what's really important in life. All I really have is Duel Monsters. To me, Duel Monsters isn't just a game, to me, it's life. I'm completely fascinated with it, and won't stop till the day I die."

"Ever since I took over my stepfather Gozaburo's company, I've devoted my life to making it the best gaming corporation in the world."

"So that explains Kaiba Land. I remember Kaiba Corp used to design weapons and all that stuff."

"It used to, until I turned it into something better. What it used to be had nothing on me. I took it over and made it my own."

"And I'm glad you did. The last thing this world needs, is a weapon factory to create war. It's seriously so much better than any other game company I've ever seen."

Kaiba had put his head down and thought for a minute. He then looked back to Kyle and stood up. "I'll tell you what? Why don't we actually have that duel, whether I was serious or nor?"

"Sounds great. It will also give me a chance to try out my new card."

"Go up to the roof. I'll meet you up there. Mokuba, if you want, you can call Yugi. I know how you are with that."

"All right. I will," Mokuba replied and pulled out his cell phone, while Kyle left and went out to the elevato

* * *

Out on the roof, on the helipad, Kyle was standing there, waiting for Kaiba to come, so they could start their duel.

Then the elevator dinged, and then, not only Kaiba, but Yugi and all his friends came out with him.

"So who are you dueling, Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"Him," Kaiba gestured to Kyle.

"Look. It's Kyle," said Yugi.

"Huh? You know him?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"We met him yesterday at the train station. I guess now we're gonna see how good he really is," Yugi replied.

"Well, he may be good, but I doubt he's got what it takes to beat me," Kaiba said and then he became his disrespectful self. "Now listen to me, Yugi. This is my fight, and I don't need you and your geek squad being a bunch of cheerleaders! I don't need any of your help to beat him, so be thankful I was nice enough to let you come here and watch!"

Kaiba walked up to Kyle and they took and shuffled each other's decks. Once done, they went on opposite sides from the helipad then activated their duel disks.

"All right, Kyle. Let's just see how good you really are. I'm just hoping you're not a third rate duelist like Wheeler is."

"Trust me, Kaiba. I am a professional. I've creamed many opponents in my past life. I'm practically unstoppable."

"So am I. But we'll just see who's more unbeatable in this duel, now won't we?"

"Enough chit chat."

They both drew their first five cards.

"Let's duel!" they both said in unison.

 _Kaiba: 4000 LP. Kyle: 4000 LP_

"I'll start this duel off," said Kaiba drawing a card. "And I'll start off with this: The magic card, Cost Down. It reduces the level of every monster in my hand by two stars, so I don't need to sacrifice any monsters to summon this. Different Dimension Dragon! In attack mode!"

 _Different Dimension Dragon: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500._

A long blue green dragon with four wings, and dark red eyes appeared on the field.

"Is that all?" Kyle asked.

"No. I now place two cards faced down on the field. That's it for now."

"All right. My move!" Kyle drew his card. "My first monster, also in attack mode, the mighty Gil Garth."

 _Gil Garth: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200._

A monster in a blue and purple armor, with spikes on the arms and legs, wielding a green sword appeared.

Joey laughed at that. "Looks like Kaiba's dragon is toast!"

"Don't be so sure Joey," Yugi chimed in.

"Waddaya mean?" Joey asked.

"Due to Different Dimension Dragon's special ability, it can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 points or less. And Gil Garth has only 1800."

"I'll also put two cards faced down on the field, then I'll call it good," Kyle finished.

Kaiba drew a new card and cracked a grin at it.

"I'll start this turn by summoning my Giant Germ in attack mode. I'll stop there."

 _Giant Germ: ATK: 1000 DEF: 100._

A big pink ball with brown spots all over it then materialized in sparks.

"Back to you, Kyle."

 _"Let's see," Kyle thought to himself. "If I know Kaiba's dueling strategies as well as I think, then he must be prepared to pull his Crush Card Virus trap on me. That's nothing my face down card can't handle though."_ Kyle snapped back to reality. "All right, Gil Garth, strike down Giant Germ!"

Gil Garth charged and ran over to the Giant Germ.

"By making this attack, you activated my face down card, Crush Card Virus! Now once your Gil Garth strikes the infected germ, you'll lose every powerful monster in your deck. Too bad you didn't see this coming."

"But that's just it, Kaiba. I did see it coming, and I'm prepared to stop that Crush Card trap. Go, Stim Pack!"

Kyle revealed a face down magic card with a monster guzzling down a green liquid. "Thanks to this magic card, I can now increase the attack of your giant germ by 700 points."

Kaiba gasped in disbelief.

"You may lose less life points, but once destroyed, my deck will be safe."

Gil Garth struck and Giant Germ was blasted into pixels.

 _Kaiba: 3900 LP Kyle: 4000 LP._

"Now my second faced now card activates. Robbin' Goblin! Now each time one of my monsters inflict damage to your life points, you have to throw our one card in your hand."

Kaiba took a card and put it in the graveyard, leaving only one card in his hand.

"Now before I end my turn, I have one more card to play. Altar of Mist!"

A new card on the field appeared where in a desert's sandy mists, an old altar stood.

"Now in just three turns, I get to add one ritual monster or magic card from my deck to my hand. And it'll give me the advantage in this duel, so do the best you can to fare against me while you can, Seto Kaiba, because once my strategy is finished, you're finished!"

"Are you done with all your chatter yet, Kyle. Because it's really starting to get annoying." Kaiba drew and looked at his new card confidentially. "Now I summon my Blade Knight in attack mode."

 _Blade Knight: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000._

A knight in light blue armor, with a shield and sword appeared on Kaiba's side of the field.

"And now, thanks to his special ability, if I have one or no cards in my hand, he gets an extra 400 attack points. For a grand total of 2000 points. Now, Blade Knight, attack his Gil Garth, and Different Dimension Dragon, attack him directly!"

Blade Knight struck down Gil Garth, then Different Dimension Dragon shot a flashing color blast from its mouth at Kyle.

 _Kaiba 3900 LP Kyle: 2600 LP._

"Looks to me like I've just gained a lead in this duel, Kyle. Who's on the verge of losing now? I'll put the last card in my hand faced down, and I'll end it there."

Kyle drew his card and smiled at it. "Perfect. Just the card I needed. Go! Change of Heart! Now I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of this turn, but the monster won't stay long, because I'm about to sacrifice it. I'll take your Blade Knight."

A golden light shined on the Blade Knight, and then it walked over to Kyle's side of the field.

"Now, I sacrifice your Blade Knight and summon something stronger. Say hello to my Des Volstgalph."

 _Des Volstgalph: ATK: 2200 DEF:1700._

A big dragon with red and blue scales, red wings, and lighter blue eyes appeared on the field.

"And if you were planning to pull either of your cards on me, think again. Cause now I activate Heavy Storm!" Kyle raised a card into the air, with a tornado blowing away a bunch of people and houses. "It destroys all other magic and trap cards on the field. All but my Altar of Mist."

Kaiba's cards were revealed to be Interdimensional Matter Transporter and Shrink, then they were destroyed.

"I don't get it," Tea spoke out. "Why was Kyle's Altar of Mist not destroyed?"

"Because thanks to its effect. Until it works its magic and lets him add either the ritual monster or magic card to his hand, it can't be removed from the field," Duke answered her question.

"Now, Des Volstgalph, attack Dimension Dragon!"

Des Volstgalph shot a blue green blast from its mouth and it blasted Different Dimension Dragon off the field.

 _Kaiba: 2200 LP Kyle 2600 LP._

"What?! Des Volstgalph was only 1000 points stronger than Different Dimension Dragon's. How did I lose and extra 500 life points?"

"Thanks to Des Volstgalph's special ability: Every time a quick-play or normal magic card is activated, he gets 200 more attack points, and every time he destroys a monster, you'll lose an extra 500 life points. Get it? Do the math. I'm once again in the lead now, and once I summon my ultimate creature, you're finished Kaiba!" Kyle started to laugh hysterically at the thought of it.

* * *

 **Okay. That's only the beginning of this. Sorry to end it in the middle of the duel, but you know they always do that in the series. Besides, this is kind of a lot. So as it goes on, it'll get better. I hope you enjoyed will be Judgement of Cyberspace. Please read, review, and enjoy**


	2. Duel with a CEO part 2

**Ok, here's chapter 2 of "Judgement of Cyberspace." It continues where it left off with Kaiba dueling my guy, Kyle. The duel will end in this chapter, but who will prevail, and with that Altar of Mist card, what is Kyle planning to bring on? Let's find out.**

* * *

"I swear to it, Kaiba. Once my strategy is completed, I'll have the unbeatable advantage in this duel. And in two more turns, my Altar of Mist will work its magic, allowing me to add either a ritual monster or magic card from my deck straight to my hand."

"Are you done with your ranting on yet, Kyle? Because like I said, it's really starting to bug me. You may be a powerful duelist, but nobody but Yugi can defeat me!"

"We'll see."

"My move!" Kaiba drew his card. "Now I'll play my Card of Demise magic card. This let's me draw 5 new cards, but in 5 turns, I have to send every card I'm holding to my graveyard." Kaiba smiled at his new hand. "Looks like I'm off to a better start than before."

"Well, then get on with it."

"Now I summon my Lord of Dragons, in defense mode."

 _Lord of D: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100._

A man wearing a white and purple dragon suit, with a big, purple cape, appeared on a giant card, in defense mode.

"Now I think I'll also play this card: Flute of Summoning Dragons!"

In the Lord of Dragons' hands, a gold dragon shaped flute appeared, and he played it.

"Now I can summon any two dragons I want from my hand, but there's only one I need: My creature of destruction, my all powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

 _Blue Eyes White Dragon: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500._

Kaiba's trademark card appeared behind him. A giant dragon, with dark blue eyes, scales white as a daytime sky, and giant wings on its back appeared behind him.

"By playing Flute of Summoning Dragons and Card of Demise, you've increased Des Volstgalph's attack strength by 400."

"Big deal. Your Des Volstgalph is still weaker than my Blue Eyes. Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Des Volstgalph with white lightning!"

Blue Eyes charged up a sky blue blast in its mouth and then blasted Des Volstgalph off the field.

 _Kaiba: 2200 Kyle: 2200._

"With your only monster gone, I'll end my turn."

"All right. My move!" Kyle drew. "Now I activate Graceful Charity. I now draw three cards and then discard two." Kyle did so. "Now I play Pot of Greed. This let's me draw two more cards. Excellent!"

"I take it you got a good card?" Kaiba asked without care.

"More than one. I begin by banishing Des Volstgalph from the graveyard, then I can special summon the Rock Spirit."

 _The Rock Spirit: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000._

A gladiator with a red vest, and a silver helmet, shoulder pads, and arm gauntlets appeared on the field.

"But that was only a special summon, so now I'll play a card you did earlier: Cost Down!" Kyle held up the card for Kaiba to see. "As your well aware, it takes the level of every monster in my hand down by two. And I only have one card left in my hand. Now I sacrifice my Rock Spirit, and summon something stronger. It should look familiar to you, considering you're fascinated with this card. I summon the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Then a Blue Eyes appeared behind Kyle.

Kaiba gasped in shock at it, along with Yugi and the others.

"But I thought Kaiba had all those cards," Yugi spoke out.

"He used to have the only ones there were, but now Blue Eyes is a common card, Yugi," Kyle responded. "Now my Blue Eyes, attack Kaiba's Lord of Dragons!"

Kyle's dragon charged up a blue darker blue lightning blast in its mouth, then blasted the Lord of Dragons.

"Luckily your Lord of D was in defense mode, so your life points are safe, Kaiba. For now anyway. Right now we're completely even. We've both got 2200 life points left, and one Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Yeah, but I have three in my deck, and I doubt you put three in your deck, Kyle!"

"Didn't have to. I only really needed one, plus I have my own secret weapon waiting in my deck somewhere, and it's ready to cause your destruction."

"Not if I stop it. My turn. Now I'll activate this card, Rain of Mercy." Then it started to sprinkle down rain and mist on the playing field. "It gives us both an extra 1000 life points. Now wasn't that nice of me to give your life points a boost?"

 _Kaiba: 3200 LP Kyle: 3200 LP._

"I think I'll end it there. Back to you, Kyle."

Kyle drew his card. "I play another Pot of Greed. I now draw two more cards." Kyle grinned at what he drew. "Looks to me like your luck is running out Kaiba. I'll play this face down till the time comes to activate it. And you also know what else happens now. Altar of Mist, do your thing."

The Altar of Mist started to glow silver and Kyle searched his deck. "Excellent. This card was so close to the bottom, I'd never have been able to draw it. For now, I'll activate this. Roll of Fate!"

A card with two people, back to back, and a six sided die in the middle, appeared. Then an arm with a blue sleeve came out of the card, holding a six sided die, then tossed it.

"I roll a six sided die, and whatever I roll, I can draw that many cards."

The die rolled and moved almost all the way to Kaiba's side of the field when it stopped on a six.

"Yes! Now I draw six more cards, and I also send the top six cards of my deck to the graveyard. Next I'll activate this card. It's called the Inexperienced Spy. It lets me see your hand and take one card."

Kaiba's cards then got revealed in holographic forms. He had Spear Dragon, Dragon Treasure, and Return from the Different Dimension.

"I think I'll take that Return from the Different Dimension card of yours."

Kaiba took it out of his hand, then through it to Kyle, who shuffled it in his hand.

"To top it off, I'll place two more cards face down, that's all for now."

 _"I don't get it. Why didn't he take my Dragon Treasure card?"_ Kaiba thought to himself. _"He could've used it to power up his Blue Eyes and destroy mine. What is he planning?!"_ Kaiba looked back up and drew his card. "I'll start by activating my Dragon Treasure card. It gives my Blue Eyes 300 more attack and defense points."

 _Blue Eyes White Dragon: ATK: 3300 DEF: 2800._

"Now, Blue Eyes. Destroy his dragon with white lighting!"

Blue Eyes charged up another blast and then fired at Kyle's Blue Eyes.

"Not so fast. Activate Dimensionhole!" Kyle flipped one of his face down cards, and a portal opened and it pulled his Blue Eyes White Dragon in, making Kaiba's attack miss.

"What was that?!" Kaiba asked.

"Thanks to my magic card, it got my dragon off the field and since your dragon's attack target was no longer there, it missed."

"My turn is done."

"And now my Blue Eyes returns."

The portal of the Dimensionhole opened back up and Kyle's Blue Eyes returned to the field.

Kyle drew and then he looked confidentially at his new card. "Yes! This is it! My strategy is completed. I activate Soul Release! It lets me take up to five cards from either our graveyards, and banish them. And I think I'll take these from my graveyard." Kyle held out three cards; Giga Tech Wolf, Gil Garth, and Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness.

"Why did you just remove your own cards?" Kaiba asked confused.

"Did you forget about the card I got from you already. "I reveal faced down number 2: Return from the Different Dimension! I give up half of my life points to play it, and I return all my banished monsters."

 _Kaiba: 3200 LP Kyle: 1600 LP._

"Now return to me, Des Volstgalph, Gil Garth, Giga Tech wolf, and Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

 _Giga Tech Wolf: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400._

 _Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness: ATK: 1800 DEF:1500._

"All right, Kyle. Tell me! What are you planning!" Kaiba demanded. "Why did you banish your own monsters, then bring them all back? I know that those monsters can't be used for a fusion summon."

"Not fusion, but a ritual. As soon as I play this: Scroll of Bewitchment. It lets me change the attribute of one of my monsters. So I think I'll turn Blue Eyes from a monster of light, to wind."

"Wait a minute. Earth, darkness, wind, fire, and water. That's five different attributes. Is that last faced down card what I think it is?!"

"Sounds like you are starting to get it. You're about to get your answer right now. Activate Dragon Revival Ritual!"

"You remember that card, don't ya, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"I sure do, Joey. The last time we all saw that, was when you and I went up against the Big 5. They succeeded in their strategy. Now, thanks to all those cards Kyle just played, he succeeded, too."

"I sacrifice all 5 of my monsters, to call forth my ultimate creature. My beast of destruction. The card I told you would lead to your destruction. Rise mighty Five Headed Dragon!"

 _Five Headed Dragon: ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000._

The five monsters all turned into a flashing color of light, and then went behind Kyle, and turned into a big ball of the light. Then the light burst into a brighter purple one, and when it faded, Kyle's monster was standing behind him; The Five Headed Dragon.

"Unfortunately Five Headed Dragon can't attack the turn he's summoned, but he does destroy all cards you control!"

The dragon let out a bellowing roar, and its winds destroyed Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"And thanks to its other ability, it can't be destroyed by a monster who's attribute is wind, earth, fire, darkness, or water. That means even your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon couldn't stand up to it. I'll just place one card faced down, and end my turn."

Kaiba drew. "I'll lay one card faced down and summon my Spear Dragon in defense mode."

 _Spear Dragon: ATK: 1900 DEF: 0._

A blue and yellow dragon appeared in defensive mode, sitting on a giant card, on Kaiba's side.

"I end it there."

"That's it? Oh, that's right. That's all you can do is defend. Or can you?"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked confused.

"I begin by switching my Five Headed Dragon into defense mode," and his dragon bent down lightly. "But he won't stay in defense mode for long, and neither will your Spear Dragon."

"What?"

"Must I keep repeating myself? I'm activating my faced down card. Go, Zero Gravity!"

Kyle's trap card flipped and on it there were five people, floating in mid-air, while trapped in a green light.

"This trap card switches the battle positions of all our monsters, so both our dragons are switched to attack mode."

Spear Dragon flew up off the card and faced Five Headed Dragon, who raised back up.

"Now Five Headed Dragon, attack his Spear Dragon!"

The five heads of Five Headed Dragon each charged up a blast in their mouths, in colors of yellow, red, green, purple, and blue.

The dragons heads all shot their blasts at once, and it blasted Spear Dragon off the field.

 _Kaiba: 100 LP Kyle: 1600 LP._

 _"Impossible!"_ Kaiba thought to himself. _"He almost wiped me out completely!"_

"Did you guys just see that?!" Joey exclaimed.

"One more attack and Kaiba loses the duel," Serenity spoke out.

"Kaiba really needs to trust in the heart of the cards more than before," said Yugi. "Otherwise, he's finished."

"My turn is done. And now its been 5 turns since you played Card of Demise. You know what that means, Kaiba," said Kyle.

Kaiba drew his card, then tossed out his whole hand.

"You have no cards left. So you have no monsters left to summon. You're through!"

"Not yet I'm not! Did you forget about my faced down card already, Kyle? Activate Card of Sanctity."

His card revealed and its design was it raining down gold coins on two men.

"It lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards."

And both the men drew their cards.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what I told you, Kyle. I've got the perfect strategy to beat you. And it all begins with this card: Silent Doom." Kaiba held out a card with a hand shooting a white light out of it. "It lets me bring back my fallen Blue Eyes and summon it in defense mode." And the Blue Eyes White Dragon came back, with its wings covering itself. "Next I'll play this. Activate Polymerization!" He raised another magic card in the air, where two monsters were circling each other around and around. "I'll fuse the Blue Eyes I have on the field, and the two that are in my hand."

The Blue Eyes flew up followed by two more, and then they started to glow yellow.

"I fuse them all together, and summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

 _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800._

And then all three dragons morphed together and created the even bigger, three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Maybe you didn't hear me before. Even your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can't stand up to my Five Headed Dragon."

"Not yet. But once I play this last magic card. Go, Megamorph!"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon started to glow gold, and his size enlarged by twice his own.

"When my life points are lower than yours, Megamorph doubles my monster's attack strength."

 _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: ATK: 9000 DEF: 3800._

"No!" Kyle said through gritted teeth. "Not only is his dragon a monster of light, but now it has enough power to wipe me out!"

"You've never been more right, Kyle. Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Five Headed Dragon with neutron blast!"

The three heads all charged up sky blue lightning blasts in their mouths, then fired at Five Headed Dragon.

The light of the blast hit and engulfed Five Headed Dragon in light.

"No! Not my dragon!" yelled Kyle.

The blast destroyed the Five Headed Dragon, and it went right towards Kyle, and knocked him to the ground.

Kaiba started to laugh loudly.

 _Kaiba: 100 LP Kyle: 0 LP._

"And with that our duel is done," said Kaiba.

The holograms all disappeared and Kaiba deactivated his duel disk.

"Are you all right, Kyle?" Yugi ran over to him, along with Joey and Serenity.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Kyle yelled out. "That was the best duel I've ever fought in my life."

"I must say, Kyle. I like your dueling tactics," said Kaiba.

"Wait a minute, rich boy. Are you being nice to him?" Joey asked.

"I like his dueling ways, Wheeler. I'd say he was right. He is tough to beat. I don't even think you could beat him, Yugi. None of you could. He's almost as unbeatable as I am,"

"Thanks. That means a lot you'd say that, Kaiba," Kyle said getting up.

"Keep in contact with me. I may have some things I'll need you for sooner or later," Kaiba turned his back and walked off.

"I can't believe that rich boy was actually trying ta be nice to ya, Kyle," said Joey.

"That was amazing, Kyle. You almost had Kaiba beat," Yugi exclaimed.

"I told him I'm a professional. I think I might have what it takes to beat the King of Games."

"Wanna find that out?" Yugi asked.

"You're speaking my language, kid."

"All right. But let's take this into the town square. If I know Kaiba, he doesn't want any of us around for another minute."

"Good idea."

"So, Kyle," Serenity came and walked next to him. "Where did you get that card?"

"I've been trying to find it for months. I once bought a pack of Duel Monsters cards, and it had that Dragon Revival Ritual. So I started to make a search for Five Headed Dragon, and I vowed I wouldn't stop until I found it. And just yesterday I did."

"What was that you said about Blue Eyes being a common card?" asked Yugi.

"After leaving the card shop where I found the Five Headed Dragon, I was heading to an old pick up truck I used to drive, but thanks to Kaiba I was able to replace that junk heap. I was going back to my truck, then a few trucks from Industrial Illusions went by. One lost a few boxes, and every box was full of Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. And I took one to Kaiba, he gave me 400 grand for it. That's how I was able to replace my junk truck."

They all walked into the elevator and hit Kyle hit the button to go back down to the lobby.

"Um, Kyle?" asked Serenity.

"Hmm?" Kyle replied.

"I was wondering, since you're a professional duelist, what do you think it takes to become a professional? I keep asking a bunch of people, and Yugi and my brother tell me heart."

"Well. In my mind, a duelist is only as strong as their cards. And to actually be a professional, you need to have complete trust and great respect for your cards. The stronger that trust is, the better you'll be."

"So you also have a belief in the heart of the cards. If so that makes you a great duelist, Kyle," said Yugi.

"Something like that, yes."

"Do you think I can become a professional like you?" Serenity asked again.

"Show me your deck."

Serenity reached into her left pocket, pulled out her deck, and gave it to Kyle, who started going through it.

"Not bad," said Kyle. "Fire Princess, Command Angel, Horn of Light, Princess of Tsurugi, Marie the Fallen One, St Joan. Guardian Angel Joan." He gave Serenity her deck back. "Here. Add this to your deck." He gave Serenity a card.

"A Seiyaryu card?"

"It's a powerful one. Might be a helpful card."

"Thank you."

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor, and they left the Kaiba Corp building.

Kyle started to walk towards a different pick up truck. One that was a shinier color of red, charcoal black tires, chrome rims, it was a four door truck, and it was in a lot better truck.

"We're not all gonna fit in my car," Duke spoke out.

"A few of you can ride with me," said Kyle.

"Serenity and I will come," said Joey.

"I'll also come," said Tea. "I'm not gonna listen to Duke and Tristan arguing constantly about Serenity."

"No eating in my truck though, Joey. I just bought her yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"What else do you think I did with that money Kaiba gave me? Come on, get in."

Tea, Joey, and Serenity followed Kyle, and Joey put Serenity up front with Kyle, and he and Tea got in the backseats."

"This is nice," said Serenity.

"You like it?" Kyle asked as the other two got in.

"The seats are so soft," said Tea, while rubbing on the fabric of the seats.

"If you'd seen my junk truck, you'd all probably be admiring it even more. The seats in the other one were falling apart, and the junk heap was rusted."

Kyle started up the engine, making it roar like a wild cat.

"It's as if a beast has been released into the city," said Kyle, rubbing on the dashboard.

On the outside, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke, piled into his car, and then both vehicles drove off.

* * *

Back up in his office, Kaiba was at his desk and doing work on his computer.

He tried to run something and get into a program on there, until something popped up.

"Access denied," said a voice from the computer as it also brought up in red, the word "ACCESS DENIED."

"That's strange. Why won't it let me in?" Kaiba asked himself. And he tried to run the program again.

"Access denied," the computer said again.

"What's going on with our Kaiba Corp system, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"It's probably just a glitch." Kaiba then picked up his phone. "Roland. Run a bypass sequence for the Kaiba Corp computer systems."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba."

Something on the computer system started to load and then it started to run Kaiba's program.

"There. Our bypass sequence worked. But just in case it happens again, I'd better reinforce the firewall."

"What do you think that was?"

"It didn't do any damage to the system by the looks of it, but I still don't trust what happened. Which gives me plenty of reason to reinforce the firewall. It'll be strong enough so no outsiders can get in."

"Let's hope so, big brother," Mokuba had a worried tone in his voice.

* * *

Down in the town square, near a café, Kyle and Yugi were in the center of the place, and were shuffling each other's cards.

"Ready to find out if you can beat the king of games, Kyle?" asked the spiky haired boy.

"I've been ready for this for a long time, Yugi. You have no idea how long I wanted to duel Yugi Muto, the king of games."

"It must be a great pleasure for you."

"You have no clue."

"I warn you though, Kyle. When on the verge of losing a duel, and when all hope seems lost, I've always pulled through thanks to my friends. Along with an old, and very special friend of mine." Yugi was thinking of the pharaoh. _"I know you're still with me, Pharaoh. So let's do this together like we always have."_ And in his mind, he was standing there, in complete blackness, and by his side was the pharaoh.

Yugi snapped back to reality, and he and Kyle gave each other their decks back, then walked in opposite directions, while the to others sat at the cafe's tables, watching from the sidelines.

Kyle and Yugi put their decks into the duel disk's slots, then activated them.

 _Kyle: 4000 LP Yugi: 4000 LP._

"Let's duel!"

* * *

 **Okay. Sorry to end it before another duel, but in Yugioh, that's just the way it is. And I know Five Headed Dragon is originally a fusion monster and not ritual, but it did start off as a ritual monster, so I figured why not leave it like that. I wish it was a ritual monster in reality, or at least needed the five attributes it has to fusion summon, instead of having to use 5 dragon monsters. So how did you like that. Kyle was so close to beating Kaiba, but Kaiba and his heart of the cards. And as for the last chapter, there's just no convincing him to believe in the ancient magic. Oh, well, Kaiba will be Kaiba. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	3. Expert vs King (Kyle vs Yugi) part 1

**Ok, here we go again. The last chapter was the end of one duel, the start of another. Here's where the amazing and almost unbeatable champion, Kyle Renegade, faces off against the king of games himself, Yugi Muto. It'll probably take two parts, maybe three. I'm not sure yet. But who will prevail in this duel? Will Kyle be able to defeat the king of games, or will Yugi overcome him like all other opponent's? Let's find out.**

* * *

Down in the town square of Domino City, Kyle and Yugi were both getting started on their duel.

 _Kyle: 4000 LP Yugi: 4000 LP._

"You ready for this, Yugi? Ready to take on an expert like me?" asked Kyle.

"I beat many tough opponents in my past life, Kyle. I not only beat Kaiba in our very first duel, I beat Pegasus, too. I'm ready for anything."

"Then let's do this thing."

"Let's duel!"

"I'll start this contest off," said Kyle drawing his card. "Perfect. I think I'll start by putting one card faced down on the field. And then, I summon forth Berserk Gorilla, in attack mode!"

 _Berserk Gorilla: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000._

A vicious looking, dark brown gorilla, with red eyes, and sharp teeth, standing on its hind legs materialized.

"That ends my turn for now."

"All right. My turn!" said Yugi. "I'll put not one but two cards faced down, then I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode!"

 _Beta the Magnet warrior: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600._

And then a yellow robot like monster with black eyes, and a silver magnet, with red and blue tips on its head materialized.

"Beta huh?" Kyle asked. "He may be the strongest out of your magnet warriors, and one of the parts needed to summon your Valkyrion, but at this point he's still weaker than my Berserk Gorilla."

"My turn is done, Kyle."

"Then mine begins!" Kyle drew. "Now Berserk Gorilla, attack Beta the Magnet Warrior."

The vicious gorilla pounded its chest, then shot fire from its mouth.

"Your attack activated my trap card! Spellbinding Circle!"

A big, yellow circle appeared in front of Beta, just before Berserk Gorilla's fire could hit the circle blocked it, and then it went over and imprisoned Berserk Gorilla.

"Now not only can your gorilla not attack, he loses 700 attack points."

 _Berserk Gorilla: ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000._

Kyle looked back at the card he drew. "I lay this faced down on the field, and end my turn."

Yugi drew, then looked at his next card happily. "Now I summon my next Magnet Warrior: Gamma!"

 _Gamma the Magnet Warrior: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800._

Another one of the Magnet Warriors appeared, it was light pink, with wings on its back, yellow eyes, a purple S on its chest, and a magnet like the one on Beta's head, but had it in front of its neck.

"By summoning a monster, you activated one of my traps. Reveal Hidden Soldiers."

The card Kyle just put faced down flipped up, and its design was soldiers with purple capes and silver helmets, hiding in a ditch, waiting to strike a black monster.

"It lets me summon one monster of darkness straight from my hand. And I think I'll pick this one: Dark Blade."

 _Dark Blade: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500._

A man wearing a completely black suit of armor, with a black helmet and black cape, with sharp blades all around it, red eyes, and wielding two swords appeared.

"Now I've got two monsters like you do."

"I switch Beta and Gamma into defense mode, and I'll stop there."

"My turn. And I think I'll sacrifice Berserk Gorilla and Dark Blade, to summon Ryu Ran, in defense mode.

 _Ryu Ran: ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600._

A big, white egg, with blue spots on it all around, appeared, then two red legs popped out, then it cracked in the middle, for two claws to come out, and finally two big wings stuck out the back, and then a hole cracked, revealing two yellow eyes.

"And to even things out, I play my other faced down card: Shadow Balance!"

A big, green, monster like scale, with two orange horns on top, and big, orange lips, with red teeth, came out of the trap card.

"I know that card. It lets you destroy a number of my monsters, until they equal the number of monsters you have," said Yugi.

"Correctamundo. And I think I'll destroy your Beta the Magnet warrior."

The mouth opened wider, and it pulled Beta in, an put him on the scale. Then the two parts of the scale clamped together, and crushed Beta.

"With Beta gone, I end my turn."

Yugi drew his card, and stared down at it. "Yes. Good card! I sacrifice Gamma the Magnet Warrior and summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

 _Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700._

And then one of Yugi's trademark cards appeared. A girl with blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a light blue helmet, with pink linings on it, a vest in the same light blue color, along with boots and arm protectors on her wrists, a pink skirt, and cape, and she wielded a scepter with a blue handle, and yellow orb.

"And I'll also give her a little power boost. I play Magic Formula."

Then a light brown and gray book appeared in Dark Magician Girl's hands. And she opened it and started reading.

"It gives Dark Magician Girl a 500 point boost in her attack power."

 _Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700._

"Impressive. I've always wanted to see Dark Magician Girl in person," Kyle said amazed.

"I guess you could say that your wish has been granted, Kyle."

"It's too bad I'm gonna have to get rid of her if I'm to win."

"Not if she takes you down first. I'm not done yet Kyle. Next I play Sage's Stone." Yugi held up a magic card with a big, pink stone floating above a silver, magic seal, and leaving him with only one card in his hand.

"Now that card, I'm familiar with."

"Then you know what it does then," Yugi said searching his deck. "When I activate Sage's Stone while I have Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can summon directly from my deck, my personal favorite card, the Dark Magician.

 _Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100._

Yugi put another card on the duel disk, then his real trademark card appeared next to his Magician Girl. A man with long purple hair, blue eyes, wearing an all purple armor, and had a long, green scepter in his right hand.

"Now I'm up against both the master and the student. I've never been more overjoyed in my life, Yugi. And that's the truth. Unfortunately neither of your monsters have enough attack strength to penetrate the defense of my Ryu Ran.

"I end my turn."

"Then let's see what I've got," Kyle said drawing his card. "Looks like I've got what I need. I play Rush Recklessly." Kyle held out a card with a red warthog charging. "It gives my monster an extra 700 attack points until the end of my turn. So I'll switch Ryu Ran to attack mode."

Ryu Ran bust out of the egg shell, and he revealed to be a big, red dragon, with a yellow stomach, and he had a piece of the egg shell on his head, and his legs were still in the rest.

 _Ryu Ran: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2600._

"Go, Ryu Ran! Attack his Dark Magician with fire stream attack!"

The big red dragon took a big breath, then shot two burst streams of fire from its mouth, which had incinerated Dark Magician.

 _Kyle: 4000 LP Yugi: 3600 LP._

"My Dark Magician may be gone, but he can still serve another purpose, and that's to strengthen Dark Magician Girl's attack by 300 points."

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" the silver haired man said, in disbelief.

 _Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2800 DEf: 1700._

"I put two cards faced down. Your move, Yugi."

Yugi drew. "All right. Dark Magician Girl, attack his Ryu Ran!"

Dark Magician girl shot a pink stream of light from her scepter, which blasted Ryu Ran into pixels.

 _Kyle: 3400 LP Yugi: 3600 LP._

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Yugi. But you just activated my trap card: Rope of Life!"

A trap card revealed with a man wearing a silver suit of armor, a purple cape, and holding a shield in his left hand, and with his right hand, holding on to a rope, to prevent falling into a deep pit.

"This trap card first forces me to throw out every card in my hand..." Kyle did so and tossed out his last card. "...but in exchange, I get to bring back the monster you just destroyed, and boost its attack by 800 points."

And Ryu Ran appeared back on the field.

 _Ryu Ran: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2600._

"Now my Ryu Ran is the strongest monster on the field."

"I end my turn by playing one card faced down."

"By chance that wouldn't be your Mirror Force card, would it?"

Yugi gasped in shock.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna allow you to use that on me."

"How do you plan to stop it, Kyle?"

"With my second faced down card. Activate Royal Decree," Kyle said flipping his other card face up.

The new card was a design with a big, brown bricked castle. with its ruler and two guards standing above a bunch of people dressed in purple robes.

"What is that?" asked Yugi.

"Thanks to this trap card, it prevents all other traps from using their effects. So now you can't pull Mirror Force on me."

"I must say, Kyle. You're even better than I thought. Being able to figure out my strategies."

"Thanks. Now time to remove your Dark Magician Girl. Though I'm not gonna enjoy this. Ryu Ran, attack his Dark Magician Girl, with fire stream attack!"

Ryu Ran shot another stream of fire from his mouth, and did the same thing as he did to the Dark Magician, and burned Dark Magician Girl off the field.

 _Kyle: 3400 LP Yugi: 3400 LP._

"Looks like we're even now Yugi. Your move."

Yugi just stared at his deck and stayed still and silent on the outside. _"What do I do?"_ Yugi thought. _"Kyle is starting to have me on the verge of losing. If this keeps up, I'm gonna lose for sure!"_

 _"Yugi"_ then came that familiar voice to Yugi.

He entered the complete blackness of his mind again, and he stood there, and in front of Yugi, was his spirit friend, Yami.

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes, Yugi. It's me."

"But how?"

"I told you before I returned to Ancient Egypt that I'd always be with you, Yugi. You may not have the millennium puzzle anymore, but we don't need it to stay bonded. We share another special bond."

"What bond, Pharaoh?"

"Our hearts. They are forever bonded together, for all eternity. And nothing will ever separate us. There won't be a duel you won't face, that I won't be by your side in."

"Thanks. But Kyle is stronger than I thought he could be. He's rendered our Mirror Force trap card useless. I'm running out of options."

"Don't forget, Yugi. We've been in this situation many times before. When on the verge of losing, we've always pulled through. Thanks to the heart of the cards guiding us. As long as we have faith in our deck, there's nothing we can't do. Now let's go back out there, and we can beat Kyle together."

"Yeah!"

A light shined in all the blackness and Yugi snapped back to reality.

"Hello! Earth to Yugi!" Kyle tried getting his attention. "It's your move."

"All right, Kyle. You may have an advantage in this duel, but I'm not giving up. Not now, not ever. You wanted a duel with the King of Games, you got one. My move!" Yugi drew his card and he smiled happily. "Now I play Monster Reborn!" Yugi held out his card. "With it I'll resurrect my Dark Magician!"

A bright, silver light shined in front of Yugi, and then his Dark Magician flew out of the ground and returned to the field.

"Big deal. I defeated him before, and I'll do it again."

"Not this time, Kyle. Next I play Thousand Knives!" Yugi held out another card with a bunch of knives rushing through the air.

Then hundreds of knives appeared out of thin air behind Dark Magician and then they all shot at Ryu Ran, and he got blasted to pixels.

"What did you do to my Ryu Ran?"

"Thanks to the effect of my Thousand Knives magic card, if I have Dark Magician on the field, it can destroy one of your monsters. Now your life points are wide open for an attack. Go, Dark Magician! Dark magic attack!"

Dark Magician flew towards Kyle and with his scepter, charged up a purple light.

"Not so fast, Yugi. I may not have a card on the field that can stop Dark Magician, but I do in my graveyard."

"Your graveyard?" Yugi said confused.

"That's right." Kyle then pulled a card from his graveyard. "Go! Rescuer from the Grave!" Kyle held a magic card into the air, with a man wearing a black cape, holding a brown staff, standing in a gray boat, floating above a town of people.

"I know that card," Yugi remembered that same card being used against that guardian duelist, Rafael.

Then he had a flashback. _"Go! Rescuer from the Grave!" The blonde guardian duelist pulled that same card out of his graveyard and saved his monster with it._

The card started to glow gold, then it unleashed that light, pushing Dark Magician back, just before it could make its attack.

"What?! How did Kyle play a card dat was in his graveyard?" Joey spoke out. "Dat's cheatin'."

"Not if it's a card effect, Joey," Kyle said without looking towards the blonde.

"I don't get it," Joey said really confused.

"Rescuer from the Grave can only be activated when in your graveyard," Kyle started to explain. "It can stop your opponent's attack, but in exchange, you have to remove five cards from your graveyard. So I'll take this Rescuer from the Grave, along with these." Kyle pulled out four more cards. His cards were Berserk Gorilla, Dark Blade, Ryu Ran, and Hidden Soldiers.

"Good move, Kyle. I haven't seen that card in a long time."

"Thanks. My turn," Kyle replied drawing his card. "Now I set one monster faced down in defense mode." And a faced down monster card appeared. "Your move."

Yugi drew. "The heart of the cards keeps pulling through for me. I play Remove Trap." Yugi held a card with a broken bear trap design. "It lets me destroy one trap card on the field. And I'll destroy your Royal Decree."

The Royal Decree trap card started to glow silver then it burst.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack his faced down monster, with dark magic attack!"

Dark Magician charged up the purple light again, and shot at the faced down monster.

Before the magic blast hit, the monster got revealed. It was a round, gray jar, with a black figure inside, with one big, red eye, and bright green teeth.

 _Morphing Jar: ATK: 700 DEF: 600._

Dark Magician's magic blast hit and destroyed the monster.

"You just attacked my Morphing Jar, and you activated its special ability. We'd both usually toss out our entire hands, then draw 5 new card. But as you can see, Yugi. Neither of us have a card left. So we just draw 5 cards," Kyle said while drawing 5 cards. "You should be thanking me, son. I allowed you to completely refresh your hand."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Yugi replied, drawing five cards of his own.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, I'd have to say it's my turn." Kyle looked down at his card, and cracked a slight grin. "Perfect. Dragon Revival Ritual. I'll put this card faced down till the time is right, and I'll also put another monster face down on the field. Back to you."

Another faced down monster card appeared along with a magic card.

"Back to me then. I summon my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode."

 _Big Shield Gardna: ATK: 100 DEF: 2600._

And then a monster with long, spiked black hair, red eyes, a sleeveless, purple shirt, orange pants, light brown boots, and sitting behind a big, brown and purple shield, appeared in defense mode.

"This ought to by me a little more time. Now, Dark Magician. Attack Kyle's monster with dark magic attack!"

Dark Magician did the same thing again, and shot a purple magic blast at the faced down monster.

The blast destroyed the card, then the monster was revealed.

 _Big Eye: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000._

The monster was red, wearing light green pants, it had two big eyes on its head, one above the other, and multiple eyes on its arms, with gold gauntlets.

"You must get tired of activating all my monsters' effects, Yugi. You just activated my Big Eye's effect. Now I can take my top five cards, then return then rearrange them in any way I want." Kyle did so, he took a look at his top 5 cards, then shuffled them, and put them back in his deck.

"Back to me now. Now I'll banish the Morphing Jar from my graveyard, and since he's a monster of earth, I can special summon the Rock Spirit." And that rock gladiator appeared. "Now I play Premature Burial." And a magic card, with a purple skinned man, was rising from the ground, with a red glow. "At the cost of 800 life points, I can now summon Big Eye back to the field."

 _Kyle: 2600 LP. Yugi: 3400 LP._

Kyle's life points went down, then Big Eye returned to the field.

"Now I have two monsters, which is just enough to sacrifice to summon a high level monster. So I'll sacrifice Big Eye and the Rock Spirit..." and the two monster glowed blue then vanished into little, tiny particles. "...now come forth, Black Tyranno! In attack mode!"

 _Black Tyranno: ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800._

And then on Kyle's side of the field, a big, black T-Rex, with a light red stomach, and yellow thorns on its arms appeared. It let out a loud and ferocious roar.

"It looks like its time to gain a lead in this duel, but I'm not gonna send your Dark Magician back to the graveyard just yet."

"You're not?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. Why take out your Dark Magician, when I can go straight for your life points?!"

"How?"

"It'll begin with this card: Block Attack!" Kyle held a card up, with a man in silver armor, with a silver helmet, swinging a sword, and had a big, white X in front of him. "Thanks to this card, I can switch your Dark Magician to defense mode."

And then Dark Magician kneeled down, going to defense mode.

"Now I can attack you directly. See here's how it works: If all your monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno can bypass them, and go straight at your life points."

"Oh, no!" Yugi gasped.

"Oh, yes. But don't think I forgot about your Mirror Force card. I'm gonna rid it of the field with this. Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Kyle held out a card, with a blue-green and black typhoon. Then high, blustering winds started to blow, and then Yugi's Mirror Force was revealed and destroyed.

"But that was Yuge's only defensive card!" Joey exclaimed.

"Once I attack, I'll be one step closer to winning this duel. It's too bad I probably won't be able to do it with Five Headed Dragon. Now go, Black Tyranno! Attack Yugi's life points directly!"

The big, black tyrannosaurus then charged at Yugi.

Yugi gasped as the big dinosaur came closer and closer to him, while Kyle started to laugh hysterically.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Ok, sorry to end it on a cliffhanger. But as you all know, they would do it all the time in the TV show.** **How did you like this one? It always ends on a cliffhanger. Will Yugi actually lose this duel to Kyle, or will he and the Pharaoh prevail. Speaking of which, how did you like my own way of Yugi and the Pharaoh still doing all this together? I know that I'm proud of it. We'll find out who will win next time. Please read, review, and enjoy**


	4. Expert vs King (Kyle vs Yugi) part 2

**All right. Here's chapter number 4. It's where Kyle and Yugi will continue their duel, and I've also just recently thought up a backstory for Kyle. And there's something I've been wondering in Yugioh for a long time. I'm wondering if Yugi looks like the pharaoh because he's a descendant or something. Anyway, Kyle's backstory isn't gonna be a pleasant one, but then again, not all backstories are good. And I think this is where their duel finishes, I'm not sure yet. I may have said that in the last chapter, but now there could be more I wanna add. So let's just move on, shall we?**

* * *

"Black Tyranno, bypass Yugi's monsters and attack his life points!" Kyle yelled to his black T-Rex.

"You haven't won this duel yet, Kyle. I still have one card faced down. Reveal Nutrient Z!" Yugi flipped a trap card, with a vial containing a green liquid, and a 4000 number in purple writing. "This trap cards boosts my life points by 4000 when I'm about to take 2000 or more life point damage."

And then Black Tyranno attacked Yugi.

 _Kyle: 2600 LP Yugi: 4800 LP._

"Good move, Yugi. I was expecting something like that. But it's gonna take more than that to beat me."

"Trust me, Kyle. You haven't seen anything yet. Plus you have no card left in your hand."

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm ending my turn."

"Then it's my turn again." Yugi drew. "Yes! Now I activate Black Luster Ritual." Then two big, black pots, with fire shooting out, along with a big shield, with two crossed swords came right out of the ground. "Next I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician and my Watapon." And then above one of the pots, a small and pink fluff ball, with big, blue eyes appeared, while Dark Magician went over to the other pot. "I sacrifice these two monsters to summon an even stronger monster." The two monsters went down into the pots, then a bigger one appeared in the middle. "Meet Black Luster Soldier!" And fire shot out of the bigger pit, and a new monster raised from it.

 _Black Luster Soldier: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500._

The monster wore a blue and yellow suit of armor, wielding a blue and yellow shield, and a curved bladed sword.

"Another one of your best cards I take it, Yugi?" asked Kyle.

"Yup. Now you're gonna see how strong he really is. Black Luster Soldier, destroy Black Tyranno!"

The soldier jumped at the black T-Rex, and slashed it with his sword, and just as he did, Black Tyranno burst into pixels.

 _Kyle: 2200 LP Yugi: 4800 LP._

"Had enough, Kyle?"

"Never."

"Glad to see you don't back down."

"A good duelist never backs down. He or she keeps fighting until the end."

"That's the spirit. Your move, Kyle."

Kyle drew his card. "Yes. This oughta buy me some time. I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Then hundreds of glowing silver swords shot from the air, covering Yugi's side of the field.

"This card buys me three turns. Preventing you from attacking with any of your monsters."

"Not bad, Kyle. Not bad at all," Yugi complimented.

"Thanks. So who taught you to duel so great? Your parents?"

"No. My grandpa. I never met my parents. My gramps said that they had left me at his place when I was just a baby. He taught me everything he knows about Duel Monsters. He taught me the heart of the cards. What about you, did your parents ever teach you to play."

Kyle just put his head down and shook it, no. "It's something I picked up in my childhood. It was the only fun I ever had as a kid."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I've never told anyone this, but I think it's time someone knows what happened in my life. I was born in London, and my whole life, while I was there, my parents had constantly prepared me to be a business man."

"Your name wasn't Kyle Renegade then was it."

"Not before, no. Back then, my name was Jonathan Edison Wilfred Kingston...Jr." Kyle then had a flashback.

* * *

In the town of London, at a big, light gray brick mansion. Inside there were two people and their son.

His father was in his late 20s. He has combed flat, dark brown hair, he had dark green eyes, and was wearing a suit with a dark blue shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

His mother had long, black hair, the same coral blue eyes as Kyle, she wore a long, dark purple dress, with gold stitching in it, and white lining.

Young Kyle, or Jonathan, was at the age of 9, he had the same dark brown hair as his father, he wore an emerald green, long sleeved dress shirt, white pants and black shoes, like his father, and he was carrying a few big books about being a business man.

 _"My parents had control of most days in my life. I spent constant hours doing what they wanted. We were rich, because my father owned his own business. He always wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and take over his business. But it wasn't what I wanted. Not like they cared, because they never asked me what I wanted."_

Young Kyle/Jonathan was sitting in a room at a desk, going over all those books, memorizing everything.

 _"I had very little free time. The time I did have, I used it the best I could. I'd been given 500 bucks in spending money. With that money, I discovered Duel Monsters. I bought up as many cards as I could get, and I started a great collection. And from then on, I used all my free time to practice playing Duel Monsters."_

Kyle had hundreds of cards on the floor of his room, which he started to pack into a few briefcases.

 _"The moment I started playing, I realized that I had a gift. I was actually good at something. I was practically unbeatable since my first duel. I was fascinated with it, and that was all I ever wanted to do, was to play Duel Monsters for a living. Unfortunately my parents didn't like it. My father saw that I was starting to spend too much time with it."_

One night at their mansion, Kyle's father had him sitting at a chair while he and his mother talked with him.

"You want me to what?" asked young Kyle with an English accent.

"Son, I've seen how much time you're spending with this Duel Monsters card game. I know you like it, but it isn't good for your plans."

"Like it? Father, I don't like that game. I love it. It's what I want to do in life. I want to play that game for a living. I want to compete in tournaments!"

"I know, son. But we've already decided what your future has in store. When the time comes, you're going to inherit my company. It'll all be yours one day."

"I don't know, Father. I don't know if it's for me."

"Of course it is. You're my son, and I know it will be a good part on your life in the future. It's what you've been expecting."

"No, it's what you've been expecting!" Kyle raised his voice. "My whole life you've been working me constantly, just so I can inherit your company. I don't have any fun except with Duel Monsters. I've never had anything better to happen in my life. All I have that I like is Duel Monsters My whole life is about you making me do all this work for your company, and I hate it! It's always what you want, never what I want! Have you and Mother ever asked me what I want, Father?"

"This company had been in the Kingston family for 20 years, boy. And I'm not about to let this all go to waste because you don't want to take over!" His father started to raise his voice.

"Father, I-" Kyle tried to say but his father stopped him.

"No, son! You are going to inherit my company, whether you like it or not! You are going to devote more time to doing this, and no more wasting your time with that ridiculous card game!"

"But-"

"No, buts! First thing tomorrow, I want you to get rid of all those ridiculous playing cards and get your senses straight. Now go to bed!"

Kyle raised from the chair angrily and left the room.

Up in his room, Kyle pushed the doors open and slammed them behind him. He walked over to the desk with his books, and he knocked the books off.

 _"After my father tried to make me get rid of what I loved most, I'd had it. I decided to take what money I had left and leave home."_

Kyle packed up all his cards and his clothes and then he snuck out of the house and ran off.

 _"To make money I started to compete in Duel Monsters tournaments for a living, and I still do to this day."_

Kyle was at a stadium, playing in a tournament, using a duel disk.

He was at the age of 17, he had his old hairdo, but it was still brown. And he wore more casual clothes. He wore a short sleeved black t-shirt, blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. And he no longer talked in an English accent, his accent was now American.

His opponent had long, ear length black hair, a black and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes.

Kyle had Great White in defense mode, while his opponent had Jinzo and Robotic Knight.

 _"I used my gift to make a living. It wasn't easy but I managed."_

"Now I play Change of Heart. With this, I'll take your Jinzo!" Kyle took his opponents monster. "Now I'll sacrifice your Jinzo and my Great White, and summon Black Tyranno!"

The same black dinosaur Kyle summoned appeared in the duel he played in the past.

"With your only monster, Robotic Knight in defense mode, I can bypass your monster and attack you directly. Go, Black Tyranno. End this duel!"

Black Tyranno attacked his opponent, winning him the duel.

 _"But I also started to realize that I still looked too much like I used to. And I knew that if I kept this look, my parents would find me for sure. I wasn't going back, so I had to change my look."_

In a very small apartment, with a TV in a small living room, a futon in front of the TV, and in a small bathroom, Kyle was in there with a bunch of haircut equipment and hair dye.

He trimmed his long hair, that had been combed flat to look like it was short, and then he took silver hair dye to it, and restyled it. And he took on his current look.

 _"From then on I stopped using the name Jonathan Kingston, and I was able to get into tournaments with a new name. I called myself the first thing that I could think of. Kyle Renegade._ _Unfortunately, that disguise wasn't to last. Though I looked a lot different, my parents still managed to find me."_

After winning a tournament's duel, Kyle was walking down the hallway, leaving the place, holding a gold trophy.

"Son, is that really you?"

Kyle turned behind and saw both his parents, wearing an all white suit, and a long, green dress. And most of their hair had turned gray.

"Mother, Father?"

"Look at you, son," said his father. "Eighteen years old, and doing the best he can for a living."

How did you find me?"

"I'd recognize my son's eyes anytime. We missed you so much." His father came up and threw his arms around him.

"I know. I missed you both, too. I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't-"

"No, son. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did to you. You were right. Your mother and I have been controlling your life, and it's not right. What kind of father was I? Telling you to give up what you loved most in life. I didn't realize that this game is a part of who you are."

"I told you I was good at it."

"We miss you, Jonathan," said his mother. "Everyone back home misses you."

"And I miss them all, too," Kyle looked down at the trophy he won. "I know you're gonna ask. I'm sorry. I can't go back. I've got too much planned ahead already, and I can't give up on that."

"Where will you go?" asked his father.

"I don't know. All I have in life is duel monsters, and I barely get around with that."

"We figured you might say that, Jonathan," his father spoke again.

"Kyle."

"Pardon?" his mother asked.

"Since I left home I've been using a different name. I've called myself Kyle Renegade."

"Anyhow. We got you this, just in case you were confused." His father reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rectangle shaped piece of paper, then he held it out to Kyle.

Kyle set his trophy down and he took it. "A plane ticket?"

"To Domino City," his father explained. "Duel Monsters is most famous there. If you're looking to start a new life, try it there."

"I've been there. I went there for the Battle City tournament two months ago."

"We also have one more thing for you," His mother spoke and handed him a white envelope.

"What's this?" Kyle asked again.

"It's a check for 800,000 dollars. It should be enough to help you start a new life."

Kyle smiled sadly at his parents then hugged them both. "Thank you." He said tearfully.

"We both love you so much...Kyle," his father used his new name. "If you'd like, we can make that your legal name."

"I'd like that."

"Then let's get it done. We'll go back to London and have your name changed."

* * *

And Kyle returned to reality.

"So that's how I came to be. I've lived here in Domino City for four years. I've done nothing but played Duel Monsters for a living. And it's something I'll never give up."

"I'm sorry you had it so rough, Kyle," said Yugi. "I had no idea."

"Well, now you do. I've completely converted and I completely changed myself. It may not have been such a good idea to leave home in the first place, but it was all I could think of. I was done having my life lived for me. After I left home, I took an oath. I vowed I'd never take orders from anyone but me."

"So these few years since you've lived in Domino City, you've done all these things just to try and get money?" asked Yugi.

"Yep. Just trying to get on in life. Now let's get on with this duel. Make your move!"

"Right," Yugi replied drawing his card. _"Let's see. Nothing in my hand can destroy his Swords of Revealing Light."_ Yugi thought to himself. _"But maybe this'll come in handy. I'll just keep it faced down for now."_ And Yugi played a card faced down. "I'll leave that faced down on the field, and end my turn."

Kyle drew and looked down to his card. "Now I summon my Cyber Falcon in defense mode."

 _Cyber Falcon: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200._

And then a white, mechanical falcon, with glowing red eyes appeared in defense mode.

"That's all I can do, so I'll stop there."

"By summoning a monster, you just activated my faced down card. Dark Renewal!"

A trap card flipped up and then a red coffin, with a blue orb in the middle, and a light purple cross appeared from the card.

The coffin opened, and a red electrical beam shot at Cyber Falcon, then one shot at Big Shield Gardna.

"Now I'll take both of our monsters, and sacrifice them so I can return a spellcaster monster from my graveyard."

"Let me guess, Dark Magician?"

"Close. I'll return my Dark Magician Girl!"

The two monsters got pulled into the coffin, and then it closed up after they were in. A second later, it opened back up, and Dark Magician Girl came out.

"Now I guess it's my turn again." Yugi drew his card, then he smiled. "Now I'll play Pot of Avarice." Yugi held up the card. Its design was a purple faced figure, with its tongue sticking out, and gems all around it. "This card lets me take five monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them back in my deck. And I think I'll take these: Beta, Gamma, Dark Magician, Watapon, and Big Shield Gardna." Yugi put those cards in his deck and shuffled. "Then I can draw two more cards." Yugi did so. "Now I'll activate Dark Magic Curtain.

A skeleton wearing a long, red curtain as a robe appeared on the field.

"Now by paying half of my life points, I can summon my Dark Magician straight from my deck.

 _Kyle: 2200 LP Yugi: 2400 LP._

The skeleton pulled back the curtain, and a bright light flashed, and when it faded, Dark Magician came out.

"Unfortunately I'm gonna be parting with my three monsters."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyle.

"I'm sacrificing them all to summon something even stronger."

"Wait a minute. Are you about to bring on what I think you are?!" Kyle said in disbelief.

"Sounds like you're starting to get it, Kyle. I sacrifice Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Buster Blader, to summon forth my Egyptian God card. The all powerful Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The three monster all started to glow yellow, then they set on fire, and went up into the skies, which got covered with dark clouds, and then a bright, golden light shined down. From that light, a big, glowing yellow sphere was floating down.

"Oops I almost forgot to speak the ancient chant. Ra can't be summoned unless you speak the chant on this card." Yugi held up the card with the big, yellow dragon, and on the card, there were strange inscriptions written on it.

"Chant?" Kyle asked curiously.

"That's right. See with all the God cards, there's only one of each, and they're all in my deck. Now it's time to unlock Ra's powers from deep within."

"No!" yelled Kyle.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee please head my cry," Yugi spoke and the sphere started to transform. "Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight." The sphere started to take the figure of the winged dragon, and was enlarging in a great size. "I beseech thee grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name. Winged Dragon of Ra!"

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra: ATK: 7500 DEF: 6300._

And the dragon of the Sun God Ra stood behind Yugi. A giant, yellow dragon, with red eyes, and a blue orb on its forehead stood tall.

"Isn't that the card that belonged to Marik?" asked Serenity.

"Yep. And now it's Yugi's card," Joey answered. "He has the most powerful card in the game, and now Kyle there is up against Ra. It's gonna be hard for him to pull through dis one."

"You may have the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra, but my Swords of Revealing Light doesn't wear off until the end of your next turn. So I'm safe."

"Then I end it there. Your move, Kyle."

Kyle drew his new card. "Now I activate Card of Sanctity!" Kyle raised the card that Kaiba used in their duel. "Now we can both refresh our hands with 6 cards."

And both Kyle and Yugi drew until they both held 6 cards.

"Now I summon my Jellyfish in defense mode."

 _Jellyfish: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500._

Then a new monster appeared in defense mode on Kyle's side. A big, blue jellyfish, with yellow veins on top, and purple tentacles.

"I'll also play this card. Painful Choice." Kyle raised a magic card with a bunch of people standing before another person. "This lets me take 5 cards from my deck, then you pick one of them, and the one you pick, gets added to my hand, while the other four go to the graveyard." Kyle pulled out 5 cards then they got revealed in front of Yug in holographic forms.

The cards were 7 Colored Fish, Hinotama Soul, Uraby, Neo the Magic Swordsman, and Deepsea Warrior.

"I'll let you keep your Deepsea Warrior," Yugi made his choice.

And then Kyle added one card to his hand, the tossed out the rest.

"With that I'll put one card faced down and end my turn."

And a faced down magic/trap card appeared faced down.

Yugi began his turn. "I'll start off by playing my Double Spell magic card," Yugi said holding a card with two magicians casting spells. One had a ball of blue magic in its hand, and it collided with the other magician's which was red, and yellow lighting coming out of them. "I'll begin by tossing out a magic card in my hand, and then I can take another magic card from your graveyard, and use it as my own. So I'll toss out Magical Hats." Yugi tossed out a magic card with four black hats, with yellow question marks on them. And then a card shot from Kyle's graveyard towards Yugi who caught it. "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

And the same winds from before blew and all of the Swords of Revealing Light shattered.

"I used this card to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light magic card. With that out of the way, I'm free to attack. Winged Dragon of Ra, ignite your Blaze Cannon!"

Ra then charged up an orange fiery blast from its mouth, and then fired at Great White, blowing it off the field.

"Lucky my monster was in defense mode, so I didn't lose any life points," Kyle stated.

"Your turn, Kyle."

"So Ra was summoned to the field."

Everyone looked to see Kaiba and Mokuba coming from behind Kyle.

"Kaiba?" said Yugi.

"What're you doing here, rich boy?" asked Joey.

"I came to see who Yugi was dueling, Wheeler. I know that he's got all three Egyptian God cards, so when I found out that Ra had been played, I wanted to see who was up against him. And what a surprise. The professional that almost beat me."

"I may be up against Ra, but I'm not afraid. I'm gonna fight this to the end. I summon Dark Assailant in defense mode. And then I'll put another card faced down on the field."

 _Dark Assailant: ATK and DEF: 1200._

A gray skeleton, with a red eye on its forehead, wearing a green vest, blue sleeves, darker green pants, orange boots, purple gloves, and two swords on its back appeared.

"Back to you, Yugi."

Yugi began his next turn. _"It's my Gazelle." Yugi said in his mind. "Let's see. Kyle's Dark Assailant has only 1200 defense points, while Gazelle has 1500 attack points. If I use Gazelle to attack his monster, then I can use Ra to finish him off. The only thing that concerns me is his faced down cards. One mistake might cost me the duel. But then again, I'm just playing a friendly game for once. I'm gonna take my chance and strike!"_ Yugi looked back to Kyle. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!"

 _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200._

A dark brown lion with yellow eyes, a black mane, and a white horn came out.

"Gazelle attack his Dark Assailant!"

Gazelle leapt towards Dark Assailant, preparing to destroy it,

"You won't beat me that easily, Yugi. I knew you would make a move like that, why else do you think I placed this faced down. Reveal Changing Destiny!"

A trap card revealed with a boy standing in front of two doors, one red, one blue, in a pitch black place.

Gazelle stopped, went back over to Yugi's side of the field, and went into defense mode.

"What just happened?" Yugi asked.

"Thanks to my Changing Destiny trap card, Gazelle is not in defense mode, and can't be switched. But that's not all." And then those red and blue doors appeared in front of Yugi.

"What's this?" Yugi asked again.

"Now you have to pick one of these doors. See both of these doors have a different effect. One contains a gift for me, that could really be of help right now. The other contains a curse, that can do damage to you. It's good for me either way. The door you pick will unleash that power. But it's unknown to you which is which. It's all a game of chance, Yugi. So go ahead. Pick a door. Red or blue? Your pick."

Yugi looked from the blue door on the left, to the red one on the right.

"Come on, Yugi. I don't have all day. Pick a door," Kyle said impatiently.

"Okay. I pick the blue one."

The blue door opened while the red one disappeared.

After opening, the door let out a light green mist, which covered around Yugi's Gazelle, then went over to Kyle.

"You've let out the gift."

"What's the gift do, Kyle?"

"Now half of Gazelle's attack points are added to my life points."

 _Kyle: 2950 LP Yugi: 2400 LP._

After Kyle's life points were restored the door disappeared.

"I may not have been able to use Gazelle to destroy Dark Assailant, but I still have Ra on the field. Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Dark Assailant!"

Ra ignited his Blaze Cannon again then fired at the Dark Assailant, destroying it.

"If you're done there, then I'll make my next move." Kyle drew his card which was none other than Five Headed Dragon. "Excellent. Now I play another one of my faced down cards, Backup Soldier." Another trap card revealed with three soldiers standing in an orange background, with yellow skin. "If I have 5 or more monsters in my graveyard, I can return three of them to my hand. So I'll take these: Cyber Falcon, Hinotama Soul, and Uraby. Next I'll play my last faced down card. Dragon Revival Ritual!" Kyle's ritual card flipped up. "Now I'll fuse the monsters I brought back from the graveyard, along with these two: Deepsea Warrior, and Crass Clown." Kyle held two more cards out.

Then the five monsters all appeared on the field, and then started to glow green.

"Impossible. He actually succeeded!" Yugi said to himself.

The five, glowing green monsters all went behind Kyle and burst into an even brighter green light. From the green light, arose the Five Headed Dragon.

"I take it apart from me using this against Kaiba, you've seen this card before?" Kyle asked.

"Multiple times," Yugi replied.

"Well, now you're up against it again. And you also know what happens."

Five Headed Dragon's five heads all roared loudly, creating heavy winds, which destroyed Yug's Gazelle.

"Your dragon's effect won't work on Ra. You may have your Five Headed Dragon, Kyle, but I still have Ra on the field."

"Well, then I plan to take down Ra, using only my Five Headed Dragon."

"You can't be serious, Kyle!" Kaiba spoke out.

"I've never been more serious. I'm gonna take down Ra, or fail trying my hardest."

* * *

 **Ok, I'm gonna stop it there. Next chapter for sure is where the duel will end. It's Five Headed Dragon against the Winged Dragon of Ra. Two all powerful monsters. In the next chapter, will Kyle be able to defeat Ra with his own Dragon, or will Yugi destroy Kyle's dragon and win the duel? Only one way to find out, and that's wait till next time. And how did you like Kyle's backstory? I'd only just thought it up as I was going along through the story. Every part just came to me. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	5. Expert vs King (Kyle vs Yugi) part 3

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Here's where Kyle and Yugi's duel concludes. And I've also added a rather shocking part in this, so you're probably in for a surprise. As you learned in the last chapter, it's Five Headed Dragon vs the Winged Dragon of Ra. Which dragon will destroy the other, and who will win the duel? Will it be Yugi the King of Games? Or Kyle, the all life expert? Let's find out.**

* * *

"It seems to me, Yugi, that this duel is almost over. And my best guess is that it'll end when one of our monsters destroys the other. You have your Winged Dragon of Ra, and I have my Five Headed Dragon."

"Right. But know this, Kyle. The Egyptian God cards are the most powerful monsters. And the only one who's ever beaten them is me. I once destroyed all three in one turn almost two years ago. So when up against Ra, even with your Five Headed Dragon, the goal at beating them is more challenging than you might think."

"Well, let's just see if I not only have what it takes to beat Ra, but also to defeat you shall we?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get on with this duel and finish it. I lay the last card in my hand faced down on the field, and I end my turn."

"Your Five Headed Dragon is strong Kyle, but my Winged Dragon is stronger. And once I attack, this duel will be just about over."

"Then make your move."

"All right," Yugi replied drawing his card. "Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his Five Headed Dragon with Blaze Cannon blast!"

Ra ignited his Blaze Cannon, and shot the blast at Five Headed Dragon.

"By making your attack, you just activated my trap card!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Trap cards don't work on Ra, Kyle."

"Maybe not, but who said I was using it on your God card?"

"Huh?"

"Go Draining Shield!" Kyle flipped a faced down card with a man blocking an attack from a monster with a shield, and draining its power. That shield then appeared in front of Five Headed Dragon, and when Ra's attack hit, it saved the dragon, and from the other side, rainbow light and sparkling particles started to surround Kyle's side of the field.

"Thanks to this trap card, not only is Ra's attack stopped, every one of his attack points are now added into my life points.

 _Kyle:_ _10,450 LP Yugi: 2400 LP._

"Unbelievable!" Kaiba spoke out surprised. "Not only did he stop Ra's attack, he gained a lot of life points." Kaiba then entered his mind. _"He may have been able to save himself from an attack from the most powerful God card, but does he have what it takes to beat it?"_

"Impressive, Kyle. Very impressive," Yugi said surprised.

"Thanks. I guess I got lucky to be holding a card like that."

"I don't think it was luck, I think it was faith. It seems you do have your own belief in your cards. But you still have to take down Ra if you're gonna win."

"Then let's find out what this duel has in store. My move!" Kyle drew his card and when he saw it, he gasped in shock. _"That's my card."_

"Well, come on. Did you get the card you need?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Do you know what card it is that I hold though?"

"No."

"It's a card of my own creation. Are you aware that three years ago, Pegasus opened up a place where people can make their own cards and have them submitted by Pegasus himself?"

"All duelists are aware of it."

"Well, about a year ago, I decided to try that place out and try and make a card. Unfortunately I could never think of what I wanted it to be. But then I discovered the God cards. I reviewed them all and their powers. And when I saw all the powers of Ra, it came to me. I had the idea for the perfect card. For months I'd worked on it, and I tried to make the perfect effect and design. It took almost a year, but I'd done it, and submitted it to Pegasus. For a long time I waited, and just a few weeks ago, I got it approved."

* * *

Kyle had another flashback, and he was at his place, checking the mailbox in front of the house.

When he opened the mailbox, he pulled out an envelope marked with the logo of Industrial Illusions.

"Wonder what this could be?" Kyle asked himself.

He went back inside, and he opened the envelope. Inside was a letter and a Duel Monsters card. Kyle first looked at the card and gasped. "This is my card." Then he picked up and unfolded the letter. It read _"Dear, Kyle Renegade. I've seen the design of that card you sent me, and I must say, it is absolutely_ marvelous! _A card that_ _uses the Winged Dragon of Ra's power? How magnificent! I've just put it into circulation, but there are only ten others, apart from this one. This I've sent as your own personal card. Thank you for the card design. Maximillian Pegasus."_

"After Pegasus approved my card, I could never have been happier. Now you're gonna see what this card can do. Activate Winged Dragon's Blessing!" Kyle revealed the card and its design was a man in a suit of armor, face to face with the Winged Dragon of Ra, in phoenix mode. "Thanks to this card, as long as its on the field, I can transfer life points into my monsters' attack points."

Yugi gasped. "I can't believe it. He made a card that uses one of Ra's abilities. Life point transfer."

"I transfer 10,000 of my own life points into Five Headed Dragon's attack points!"

 _Kyle: 450 LP Yugi: 2400 LP._

 _Five Headed Dragon: ATK: 15,000 DEF: 5000._

"Oh, no. Now Five Headed Dragon is the strongest monster in play!" Yugi exclaimed.

"And with 15,000 attack points it's more than enough to win this."

"I can't believe it!" Kaiba spoke. "He actually found a way to beat Yugi. I knew I was the only one capable of beating him."

"Now, Five Headed Dragon, destroy Ra and the rest of Yugi's life points!" Kyle yelled.

The dragon's five heads all fired blasts from their mouths at Ra, destroying it him.

 _Kyle: 450 LP Yugi: 0 LP._

"No way!" Joey jumped.

"Kyle actually beat Yugi," said Tea.

After Yugi's life points dropped to zero, he entered the blackness of his mind with the pharaoh again.

"We actually lost, Pharaoh."

"It's all right, Yugi. Kyle was a really tough opponent. I guess people like him can be almost impossible to beat. Even if you're a strong duelist. But look on the bright side. For once, there was nothing to lose."

"Yeah. For once it was just a friendly game of Duel Monsters."

And Yugi went back to reality. He looked up and saw Kyle standing right over him.

"So how was that? That prove it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. That was a lot of fun. You really are a tough yet worthy opponent, Kyle."

"Nobody needs to know I beat the King of Games. It can stay a secret."

"Well, I told you he's practically unbeatable, didn't I?" Kaiba spoke out.

"So what do you care, rich boy?" Joey asked glaring to Kaiba.

"I care because I told you that I'm the only one capable of beating him. By the looks of it, he's now the second most strongest duelist in the world."

"Well, there's one way to find out. One of these days, you and I are gonna have a rematch, Kaiba," Kyle turned and faced him.

"And it's one I'll look forward to. But I only came here to see who'd win this duel. And it's one of the most shocking, yet amazing ones I've ever seen." And Kaiba turned his back on everyone and started to walk away. "Come on, Mokuba. Let's go home."

"Yeah!" Mokuba exclaimed and ran after his big brother.

"Well, it's certainly been a long day. It's starting to get dark," Kyle gestured to the skies turning orange, with the setting sun.

"So now that your guys' duel is done, what now?" Tea chimed in.

"Why not come back to my place. I'll cook us all dinner," Kyle offered.

"Now that's the best idea I've ever heard from you, Kyle," Joey said with big eyes.

"That sounds nice," said Yugi. "I say we take his offer, guys."

"All right. Then it's down to Kyle's place we go," said Tristan.

"Well, come on. Let's not hang around," said Kyle.

He and all the others started to walk back to his truck and Duke's car. They piled into the two vehicles, in the same pairs as before, and left the town square.

* * *

At Kyle's place, when the sun was almost set completely, away from the buildings of the place, they'd arrived at the house. Kyle's house was a regular sized, two floors place, about 5 stories high, it was a dirty gray place, with a dark green roof. There were windows almost everywhere on the outside walls of it, and a green front door, with green grass planted in front of it.

"So this is where you live, Kyle?" Yugi asked as everyone got out of the vehicles.

"Yeah. It's a normal sized place. It's got plenty of room. And thanks to all the tournaments people have here in Domino City, I get along just as well as I can."

They walked up to the front door, and Kyle pulled out a silver key, to unlock the door.

He opened it up and entered, followed by the others. "Welcome to my house."

Kyle turned the lights on and it showed everything he had.

In the living room, Kyle had a midnight sky blue rug, covering almost the entire wooden floor. He had a long, black leather couch in the center of the place, and feet away from it, there was a medium sized TV.

On the left of where his TV stood, there was a doorway without a door, leading to his kitchen, and next to that, was a staircase.

"This is a nice place, Kyle. It's really nice," Yugi complimented.

"It seems like a nice place to live," Serenity spoke up.

"It's nice. I like living here. There's the couch, the TV, upstairs is the only bathroom of the place, but it is pretty big, and my bedroom, there's also a room where I keep my entire card collection, which I'll show to you later. But for now, let's start with dinner. Joey, Duke, Tristan, I assume you can cook well?" Kyle asked walking into the kitchen, turning on the lights.

"I can cook pretty good, yeah," Duke replied. "I'm not sure about those two."

"Oh, well. I'll require your help anyway. I'll need a few of you to do some stuff for me, if it's not too much to ask."

"It's no problem at all, Kyle. We'd be happy to help, right guys?" Yugi asked.

"Of course," Tea replied.

"You bet," Serenity answered.

"Then let's get to this. Yugi, I'll need you to gather a few things from my fridge and pantry, Tea, can you toss a salad?"

"I've done it a few times."

"Good. Serenity, you and Joey fill the sink with hot water, and do up any dishes already used. Tristan, man the oven. Duke, you and I are gonna do the cooking."

"All right then, let's do it," said Yugi. "What do you all need Kyle?"

"From the fridge, tomatoes, the four cheeses I have there, and I'll also need flour from the pantry, along with a few spices. I'm gonna make a four cheese lasagna, and I have a recipe I found on the internet." Kyle said opening a drawer and pulling out a recipe card, which he gave to Yugi.

"All right. I can manage this," Yugi said going over to the fridge.

"Okay. Everyone else, do what's assigned."

Kyle went over to the pantry and pulled out a white apron, which he put on.

Everyone got to where they were supposed to be, and started to help Kyle out.

Yugi got from the fridge the cheeses, tomatoes, and from the pantry, the flour, and spices, then he took them over to the counter, where Duke and Kyle started.

Joey and Serenity both started to fill up the sink with the hot, soapy water needed, and they waited for the dishes.

Tristan at the oven looked at the recipe card, which Yugi had given to him, and he preheated the oven.

Tea also at the fridge, started to get out the vegetables Kyle had, and took them over to another part of the counter, to start chopping them up.

At the counter, Kyle and Duke where both patting the floured dough into the pasta noodles for the lasagna, and Kyle put it in a big, squared, pan. While laying the pasta in, Duke was making the tomato sauce, and pouring it in, along with the cheese.

It went on like that for at least ten, to 15 minutes, until finally, Kyle had gotten the lasagna into the pan, and just after he finished, the oven finished preheating.

Kyle opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of hot pads, and he took the pan over to the oven, and set it inside.

"Well, good work everyone. On my own that'd have taken a lot longer."

"Glad we could help, Kyle," Yugi responded.

Joey and Serenity had been washing the dirty dishes, with Joey scrubbing them, and Serenity rinsed and set them on the dish rack.

"Well, looks like we're all done here," Joey said to Kyle.

"Then there's nothing left to do but wait for dinner to cook. Tea you can put that in the fridge if you're done."

"Right," she replied, and carried the salad, which was in a big, brown, plastic bowl to the fridge.

"So about that card collection of yours?" Joey asked.

"It's a massive one," Kyle replied. "Come with me."

He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, and the others followed.

At the top of the stairs, it was completely dark, but Kyle flipped a switch to his left, turning on the lights.

When the lights came on, three doors could be seen. On the left, there were two apart from each other. One was open, revealing his big bathroom, while the other was closed.

"This way," Kyle lead them to the door on the right. "Here's the room where I keep my entire collection of Duel Monsters cards." He opened the door and turned on the light, and it revealed up to a dozen boxes scattered and stacked in the room.

"Are all these boxes full of-?" Yugi was gonna ask.

"Duel Monsters cards? Yep. I told you I have a massive collection." Kyle pulled up one of those boxes, and opened it up, inside there were hundreds of rare cards in. "Go ahead have a look."

Joey, Serenity, and Duke kneeled down to the box, and started to go through the cards.

"Whoa. So many rare cards," said Duke with some amazement in his voice. "Jinzo, Fairy Meteor Crush, Shrink, Zera Ritual, Zera the Mant."

"Over the years, after paying the bills of this place, I always had some money left over. I used all I could to buy up these cards. I've bought and traded for many of them," Kyle said grabbing a small black box. Which he opened and pulled out four more cards. "I even have these."

Everyone looked up and stared amazed at what cards he was holding. He had four pieces of the Exodia cards. There was Exodia's head, both his legs, and the left arm.

"You have four of the five pieces of Exodia?" said Yugi sounding even more amazed.

"Yep. I've been trying to find the fifth piece, his right arm. But I can't find a reasonable trade or price."

"You have a lot of great cards, Kyle," said Joey. "I bet Rex and Weevil would be most impressed right now."

"Rex and Weevil? As in Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?"

"Dat's them," Joey replied. "They have a thing for rare cards."

"Yeah. I do have a lot of valuables. But none of these cards are more valuable to me than this," Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out his Five Headed Dragon card. "I'm sure everyone has a card that's most valuable to them, like Kaiba with his Blue Eyes White Dragon, or Yugi with his Dark Magician."

"You bet!" Joey exclaimed. "My personal favorite is dis card." He pulled out his Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

"Anyone else got a valuable card?" Kyle asked.

"I have this one," Serenity replied. "My St Joan card." she held out her card.

"This one's my favorite," Duke pulled out his deck and showed the bottom card. "Orgoth the Relentless."

Tristan stepped up and pulled out a card. "I like this one. Super Roboyarou."

"And what about you, Tea?" Kyle turned to her.

"I'd have to say this one. Magician of Faith," she held up her favorite card.

"Oh, I have one of those. It's a good card."

"So before you got Five Headed Dragon, which card did you like best, Kyle?" Yugi asked curiously.

Kyle pulled out his deck and he searched through it. "I never thought of that, but now that you mention it, I'm gonna have to say this one. Des Volstgalph. I don't know why, but when it comes to monsters, I love dragons."

"So didn't you also say you gave Kaiba a box of Blue Eyes white Dragons, though?" Yugi asked again.

"Yep. They're right here."

He walked over to another box and pulled it over. He opened the box, revealing it to be full of Blue Eyes White Dragon cards.

"Wow. So Blue Eyes really is a common card now," Yugi said staring right at the cards. "My grandpa used to have one, but Kaiba was really a jerk back then."

"Yeah! He challenged ol' gramps to a duel, won his card, then he ripped it up. That sleaze! I wanted to really show him pain!" Joey said aloud.

"Why not take one to replace it? I got plenty to spare," Kyle offered.

"Really?" Yugi asked and looked to him.

"Go ahead. I've got like a thousand of them."

Yugi nodded and took one of the cards. "Thanks, Kyle."

"Come on, people. Let's eat."

* * *

Back downstairs, in Kyle's living room, he, Duke, Serenity, and Yugi were all sitting on the couch, while Tea, Tristan, and Joey all had a chair off to the side, and they were watching a game show on TV, eating dinner.

"Of all things they have on TV, this is my favorite thing to watch. I watch it every night," said Kyle.

"This is really good, Kyle. You can really cook good," Yugi complimented.

"Thanks. But then again, we all worked together on this."

"Yeah. You're right." And then he looked to Joey and Tristan who were gobbling down their food like they were ravenous lions. "Do they always eat like that?" He turned to Yugi.

"You should see them when they're really hungry. They eat everything they can get their hands on," Yugi replied.

"They eat like pigs."

"Tell me something I don't know, Kyle."

"Hey! Who you calling a pig?!" Joey yelled aloud.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Kyle asked sarcastically while taking a bite of the salad. "By the way, you got a little tomato sauce and cheese stuck on you."

"Huh? Where?" Joey asked.

"There, there, and there," Kyle pointed to his own mouth, under the nose, and under his chin.

"Well, looks like I'm finished," Tristan said, getting up.

"You were only eating for like five minutes, and you're already done?" Kyle said in disbelief.

"One thing you'll find out about my brother and Tristan, is they have big appetites," Serenity said to Kyle.

"Obviously." And Kyle turned back to the TV and continued eating.

Joey finished his food in just seconds later, and the others all finished eating after about ten minutes.

When they were done, Kyle took all their plates to the sink, and cleaned them off.

"Well, thanks for dinner, Kyle," Yugi thanked him. "It was delicious."

"You're welcome. And thank you for the best duel of my life."

"Glad we could do it. We should duel again real soon."

"One of these days."

Both Kyle and Yugi returned to the living room, and Duke, Tea, and Tristan were all on the couch, still watching the game show Kyle had on.

"Hey, where'd Joey and Serenity get to?" Kyle asked.

"They went and sat out on the front porch," Tristan answered.

"Make yourselves comfy, I'll be right back."

Kyle headed to the front door, opened it and went out to find Serenity and Joey sitting on the stairs of his porch. "Well, what you both doing out here?" Kyle asked closing the door behind him.

"We were watching the stars," Serenity answered. "Joey and I did this all the time when we were just kids. They're all so beautiful."

"On summer nights like this, they are, aren't they."

"Long ago, when Serenity and I were both living together, we were not only brother and sister, we were the best of friends. Serenity means the world to me, I'd do anything just ta save her were she ever in danger. But when out parents divorced, Serenity and I were separated."

"Weren't you in that Duelist Kingdom tournament years ago, Joey?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I entered ta win the 3 million dollar prize money, to save her from goin' blind. Thanks to the help of Yugi, and all a my friends, I won the money."

"So what did you two do when you were both kids, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all," Joey replied.

And then Kyle came and sat on Serenity's right, leaving her in the middle of him and Joey.

"When we were both kids, Serenity and I would go to the beach, and he had the best of time there. It's been so long since we were there, but the last time we were there, I promised her we'd go back, and do everything we would always do. And in a few more days, Serenity moves back here. So we'll both be able ta see each other more."

"Have you two ever been to the other side of Domino City?"

"What other side?" Serenity asked.

"A few years back, they built another part the other side of town from here. They did construction on a small land there, and built anther part of it, but there's no roads. You have to take a train there."

"No. We've never even been there before," said Joey.

"Well, I think that's a good thing. Because neither have I. But I just came up with a great idea."

"What's that, Kyle?" asked Serenity.

"What's say one of these days, you, Joey, and me. We take a train, and we go out there to see it for ourselves?"

"I'm still gonna be spending one more day with Joey before I have to go back home and finish packing to move back here."

"And I'm not doin' much tomorrow. I've got nothin' planned," the blonde, Brooklyn boy spoke.

"Then we could do it tomorrow. You two meet me at the train station, and we'll catch the first train we can get."

"It's settled then," Joey replied.

"Come on. Let's go back inside. People say there are a lot of weirdos running around these parts this time of night," Kyle said standing up.

"Good idea," said Joey.

And the trio went back inside.

* * *

The next day, down at the Domino City train station downtown, Kyle was sitting in front of the entrance, fiddling with his silver cell phone.

Today he was wearing a light blue t-shirt with the face of the Blue Eyes white Dragon on it, he also wore navy blue jeans, and a pair of all white tennis shoes, and his duel disk.

His phone was a flat screened one, and he was playing a Bubble Shooter game, which was making popping noises, and the bubbles on the screen were all red, yellow, green, and blue.

"Come on. One more," Kyle focused on his game. And then music started to play. "Yes. One more level down."

"Kyle," came a female voice.

He looked and saw Serenity and Joey, who were also wearing their duel disks. "Oh, hi."

"Are we late?" asked Joey.

"Nope. The next train arrives in five minutes. Let's get the tickets and go," Kyle replied putting his phone in his left pocket.

And the trio went inside, and went up to an empty, open window, where a man with flat, brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin was sitting and waiting.

"I'll get the tickets," Kyle said walking up.

"Wait, Kyle," Joey stopped him, then pulled out his wallet. "Here's five for Serenity and five for me." Joey gave him two five dollar bills.

"Thanks," Kyle replied taking the money and walking up to the window. "Three tickets for the other side of Domino City."

"Yes, sir. Fifteen dollars," the man behind the window replied.

Kyle put Joey's money on the counter, then pulled another five from his pocket. After the man took the money, he gave him the tickets.

Kyle turned and walked back to Serenity and Joey.

"The train's about to arrive. We'd better go," Kyle said to the two, and they followed him to the tracks.

On the tracks, only seconds after the trio had got there, the train came up, and stopped for the passengers to board.

As the train stopped, the conductor, wearing a dark blue uniform and hat, who had light tan skin, and leafy green eyes stepped out. "All aboard!"

All the people on the side of the tracks had gone and boarded the train.

On board the train, Kyle, Serenity, and Joey had all been seated.

They sat in silence for at least five minutes, before the train's whistle could be heard blowing, and then it started to move.

"Well, here we go," said Kyle. "I've never been to this place, but I've heard it's got bigger things than here. It's got bigger card shops. You can find more rare cards there. And a bigger arcade than this place does."

"It sounds exciting," Serenity said happily.

"Yeah. I can't wait till we get there!" Joey exclaimed. "How long does this ride last?"

"About a half hour," Kyle replied. "It does make a few stops at some other stations along the way."

"Well, the sooner we get there, the better," said the blonde.

"Who knows what else we'll find there. Maybe some dueling opponents. We all brought our duel disks."

"Yeah. Me and Serenity always take them everywhere with us."

"Then I'm not the only one. I'm always looking for people to face in duels. The more duels you play, the better you get, that's what I believe."

"Maybe I can get a good opponent, and become a better duelist," said Serenity.

"Well, you did ask my opinion yesterday. So I guess if an opponent's too tough, I could help ya out if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Well, then I guess we have more settled. For now, let's just enjoy the train ride."

* * *

 **All right. That's all for now, but in the next chapter, they arrive on the other side of domino city. And just a little spoiler, they run into an old foe of not only Joey, but also Kyle. Can you guess who? If not, you'll see when I put the next chapter up. And for Yugi and Kyle's duel, I told you that you were in for a surprise. Yugi lost one, that's how good Kyle is. And about the thing with the monsters coming from the virtual world, it's gonna be a while before it gets to that. Sorry. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	6. Foe Duel

**Ok, here's the next one. Here's where when on the other side of Domino City, Kyle, Serenity, and Joey are all checking the place out, but when in the middle of the town, like I explained last time, they run into not only an old foe of Joey's, but also Kyle. Any guesses on who, besides Rex and Weevil? If not, well there's no need for a spoiler, because you're about to find out for yourselves. Let's keep going, shall we?**

* * *

On the other side of Domino City, at the train station, the train had arrived and stopped on the tracks.

From the train, Kyle, Serenity, and Joey had gotten off the train, and left the station. Outside the station they got a view of what could be seen in sight.

Like back in their part of Domino City, this place also had large buildings all over, as far as the eye could see. They were very similar to the ones back home.

"This place looks just like back home," Joey spoke up. "Do ya really think there's anythin' different about dis place, Kyle?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go check it out, shall we?" Kyle asked the two walking off towards the place, with Joey and Serenity following.

They stopped at a bus stop that was right outside from the train station.

"It's pretty far from where we are, so we'll have to take a bus," Kyle said to the two. And just after he said that, a bus came right to the stop. "Right on time. This ride's on me." Kyle went inside the bus, and gave some money to the driver, who exchanged it with three tickets.

The trio went down the aisle of the bus, and took their seats a little past the middle of it.

Just after they sat down, the bus started to move.

* * *

Downtown in the city, the bus arrived at the trio's stop. It parked in front of a part with big stone barriers, so that way no cars would get into the area where people walked.

They got off the bus and went into that section, and inside there was more than meets the eye.

All around the area there were dozens of stores for food, music, and cards. Hundreds of people walking around the place, coming in and out of places.

"Now dis is amazin'," Joey said in awe looking at it all. "Why don't we have any of dis where we live?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," Kyle replied. "This is so cool. The stores here are twice as big as the ones in our part of town."

"Well, what are we waiting for, guys?" Serenity spoke out. "Let's go."

And the trio walked to it and started to look at the shops.

They first entered a card shop. In there, there were hundreds of shelves all over. At the counter, there were cards behind the glass of it, and more behind the counter on the wall.

Kyle was browsing through the card packs, examining them. "They have some of the rarest card packs here. And they're more than half the price of the ones back home. This is great. You can also trade your cards here."

"It sounds nice," Serenity said to Kyle, who was also browsing the cards.

"Guess I shoulda come here to find that Five Headed Dragon first. Where's your brother?"

"He's over in the trading section," Serenity answered, while gesturing to another room.

"Of course he is. Always building on his cards. Trying to improve his deck."

"That's my brother for you."

Kyle looked back to the shelves of cards, then picked up a pack that was blue, and designed with Jinzo on front. "Now here's a rare pack. I'll maybe get two of these." Kyle said taking two of those packs. Then he turned back to Serenity. "Any card packs you wanna buy, I'll pay."

"Thanks, Kyle."

Serenity looked to a bright green card pack, designed with St Joan on front. She picked one of them out and examined it. "I think I'll go with this one."

"Toss it here," Kyle said who was up at the counter.

Serenity tossed him the pack, and Kyle laid them all on the table.

"That'll be $3.49," said the man at the counter. And then Kyle placed a five on the table.

After he'd paid for the packs, they went to find Joey in the trading section.

"What's say we also do a little trading?" Kyle looked to Serenity.

"If it will improve my deck," Serenity held her duel disk and looked down to her deck.

And the two went around, trading cards.

After about ten minutes in there, the trio finally came out.

"Well, I think we all made an improvement. Check these out," Kyle said to the other two holding up four cards. "I got Solemn Wishes, Wish of Final Effort, Meteor of Destruction, and Summon Dice. This Solemn Wishes is a keeper," Kyle held up a card with a woman standing in rain, with light shining on her. "While this card is on the field, you get 500 life points each time you draw a card."

"Good card, Kyle. Really good card," said Joey. "Check dis out!" Joey held up four cards of his own. "I got dese: Burning Soul Sword, Millennium Shield, Black Pendant, and Block Attack."

"That card, Block Attack. That's a good one. What'd you get?" Kyle turned to Serenity.

Serenity also pulled out four cards. "These. Bad Reaction to Simochi, Elf's Light, Dark Witch, and Soul Charge."

"A Bad Reaction to Simochi, huh? That's a keeper. Considering you now hold a card that can make your opponents take life point damage each time they try to increase them, definitely a keeper."

"So where to next?" Serenity asked.

Kyle looked to see a music and DVD store across from the card shop. "There's a good store. Let's go there."

And the trio walked across from the shop, and into the other one.

In the shop, each of them were browsing through the DVD's and CD's, and also listened to playing music on the headsets they had.

Kyle looked through a bin of stacked CD's and when he looked at what it had, he eyed it. "No way." He picked up a red CD case. "The Raptors. They're my favorite band. This is one of the hardest CD's to come by."

"Find something you like, Kyle?" asked Serenity.

"I found a real keeper."

Kyle walked off to the counter and paid for the CD. After he did, they left the CD shop. After leaving that shop, Joey and Kyle grabbed a chili cheese dog at the food stand.

"Sure you don't want one, Serenity?" Joey asked with his mouth full, and chili all over his mouth. "This is the beat chili dog ever."

"Could you swallow before you speak, please?" Kyle asked, while wiping some of the chili from his mouth.

"Thanks, but no thanks, big brother," Serenity replied.

"Ah well. More for me," Joey said and scarfed down the rest of it, even though he'd only taken one bite.

"Piglet," Kyle said to himself.

"I heard dat," Joey said to Kyle.

It took Kyle another five minutes before he finished his chili cheese dog, but when he did, they all continued to go around, looking through all the stores.

They looked at the pawn shop, book store, and even spent an hour in the arcade.

They ran into places that sold burgers, churros, and pizza, and Joey got food from every one. He scarfed down any food he got in only seconds.

"Had enough food yet, Joey? I swear you're gonna eat everything in this place until there's nothing left," said Kyle.

"Maybe we oughta make a bet, Kyle."

"No thanks."

"Boys, boys. No need to argue," Serenity stopped them. "There's still a lot to see."

"Right. But first, let's sit down for a minute," Kyle suggested. "My feet are killing me."

And the trio went over to where a bunch of benches were, and with less people. They all sat down and were talking.

"This has been a lot of fun, Kyle. Thank you for bringing us here," Serenity thanked.

"You're welcome. I'm glad we're here. I like you two. I feel like we're really bonding."

"I guess you could say dat," Joey spoke up. "So what's next?"

"There's a lot to see. We haven't even covered half of this place," Kyle answered. "I think there's a smoothie stand around here. What's say we all get a refreshment?"

"Sounds good ta me," Joey jumped to his feet.

"It sounds really good," Serenity also got to her feet.

"Come on. This day of enjoyment isn't over yet," Kyle also rose and went in the middle of Joey and Serenity, then put his left hand on Serenity's shoulder, and his right hand and Joey's.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the rookie, Kyle Renegade," a voice came from behind them. "And look who else is here. My old foe, Joey Wheeler."

The trio turned to see who it was and both Joey and Kyle glared at him.

"You," Kyle pointed with his right hand at him.

"Bandit Keith!" Joey exclaimed.

It was none other. A man with blonde hair, under an American flag bandana. Wearing a red t-shirt, a black vest, silver and black wristbands, cream colored pants, dark brown boots, and a pair of all black sunglasses.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you it's rude to point, rookie?" Keith said sarcastically.

"How do you know him, Kyle?" Joey asked.

"Remember how I said there have been very few duels that I've lost? Keith here was one of them. How do you know him?"

"Met the punk back in Duelist Kingdom. I beat him in our match, and he tried to cheat just ta beat me."

"Is that your sister, Wheeler?" asked Keith. "Three million dollars to save her from going blind. How pathetic that you care for someone so much just to save them."

"Maybe you'd know what it feels like if ya actually had someone who cared about you, Bandit Keith!"

"I don't need anybody but myself, Wheeler. That's why I've made it so far in life, because I have nobody to depend or rely on, and that's just the way I like it," Keith said and raised his sunglasses above his head.

"What do you want, Keith?" asked Kyle.

"Glad someone finally asked. I've been looking for you for ages, Wheeler. I want a rematch from Duelist Kingdom!" Keith exclaimed and pulled out a duel disk, then strapped it on. "But now I think there's been a change of plans. Seeing as how you have your sister with you, and she has a duel disk, I'm gonna take her on instead!"

"You leave Serenity alone! Come on, it'll be you and me. We can have dat rematch if you want it so badly!"

"Sorry. My mind's made up. Now step up to the playing field, little miss."

"But I can duel someone like him," said Serenity. "I'm not that experienced."

Then Kyle stepped forward. "You don't wanna take Joey, then take me instead, Bandit Keith."

"No way. I've beat you already, rookie. No one's going anywhere until I duel her."

"That's not gonna happen," Kyle started to argue. "It's me or no duel!"

"I told you, it's her I'm gonna duel. But now that I think about it, I have a better idea. If you're so willing to wanna lose to me again, why don't you join her?"

"I'll do it," Serenity stepped up. "If I get you by my side, Kyle, then I'll duel him!" Serenity looked to Keith and activated her duel disk.

"Serenity, you don't have to do this," Joey said from behind.

"No. I jus want to," Serenity smiled and looked back to him.

"Ok, Keith. We agree to your terms," said Kyle also activating his duel disk.

"All right. But just to make things fair, since you're both dueling me, I get 8000 life points, instead of 4000."

"Fair enough," Kyle replied. "Serenity, a little advice to you. This is a triangle duel. In a triangle duel, no one can attack until each player has taken their first turn. Assuming I have his terms correct, one of us will start, then him, then the other one."

"I got it. Thanks, Kyle."

Keith activated his duel disk and they all drew their first five cards.

 _Serenity: 4000 LP Keith: 8000 LP Kyle: 4000 LP._

"Let's duel!" the three duelists shouted.

"You know what they say. Ladies first," Keith looked to Serenity.

"All right," Serenity drew. "My first monster is gonna be Water Omotics, in attack mode!"

 _Water Omotics: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200._

And in front of Serenity, a woman with long, violet hair, wearing a dress made of blue shells, a red pearl in the middle of her forehead appeared, and holding a gold urn appeared.

"All right. Not bad at all," Kyle said to Serenity.

"Thank you."

"My move," Keith began. "Let's see how well your Water Omotics likes this. Inpachi!"

 _Inpachi: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1900._

Then a dirty brown and rusted robot, with yellow eyes, and a number 18 on its chest appeared.

"Try and beat this well oiled machine. I'll put two cards faced down and end it there. Now let's see what you have rookie," Keith looked towards Kyle.

"Fine," Kyle drew his card. "I'll start my turn off with Makyura the Destructor!"

 _Makyura the Destructor: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200._

And then, in front of Kyle, a monster with a black face, the eye of Udjat, and blades on top and on the side of its head, wearing purple shoulder pads, black boots, a yellow vest, gray pants, black arms, and purple gauntlets with three blades at the end, on both its arms appeared.

"I'll put a card of my own faced down. Back to you, Serenity."

"All right," Serenity picked up her new card, then she looked to her hand. "Oh, my." She had a worried tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing in my hand can defeat his Inpachi," she said more worriedly.

"All right. Serenity. Honey, don't panic. If you can't beat it, defend from it," Kyle reassured her.

"Ok. I'll switch Water Omotics into defense mode," Serenity said, and her monster kneeled down, going into defense mode. "I'll also summon Mystical Elf in defense mode, too."

 _Mystical Elf: ATK: 800 DEF: 2000._

Then an elf with light blue skin, wearing a bright green dress, with long blonde hair, a silver crown on her head, with her eyes closed and her hands clapped together, appeared on a giant card in front of Serenity.

"All right. Good monster, Serenity," Kyle said.

"Thank you. I'll end my turn."

"Back to me I guess. My Inpachi might not be able to get through your defense, but this can," Keith began. "First I give up a grand of life points, to play my faced down card: Summon Dice!"

 _Serenity: 4000 LP Keith: 7000 LP Kyle: 4000 LP._

And a card with a white, six sided die flipped up, and that six sided die shot from the card and rolled.

"Here's how this card works," Keith started to explain. "It has six numbers and three different effects. One or two lets me summon two monsters that are level 4 or lower from my hand. Three or four lets me summon a monster from my graveyard, so that'd be useless. But if I get a five or six, that's the best one of all."

The six sided die continued to roll and roll, until it stopped in front of Kyle, on a 5.

"Perfect. Now I can summon a high level monster from my hand. Let's see what you two think of this well oiled machine. Come out, Machine King!"

 _Machine King: ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000._

A light then shined in front of Keith, and from the ground, a big robot arose. It had a silver head and chest, with a big, red circle on the chest, red eyes and red arms, with black hands, horns on the side of its head, with a blue mouth right underneath the eyes. It had a blue, metal waistline, and long, silver legs.

"Oh, no, Not that card!" Serenity gasped.

"So you've seen this monster before, huh? Well then you'll know its special ability. He gains 100 extra attack points for every machine on the field. That's himself, and Inpachi. For a grand total of 200 extra attack points."

 _Machine King: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000._

"Now that I have an all powerful monster, I can get through your defense. Machine King, attack Mystical Elf with Rocket Punch!" Keith commanded his monster.

Machine King raised his right fist, then shot it at Mystical Elf. Once it hit, Mystical Elf was blasted to pixels, then Machine King's fist went right back and reattached itself.

"Now its Inpachi's turn. And I think I'll let him have some fun with you, rookie," Keith said and pointed to Kyle. "Inpachi. Attack Makyura the Destructor!"

And then Keith's rusted robot ran over to Kyle's monster, and it put its fist right through it, blasting it to pixels like Serenity's monster.

 _Serenity: 4000 LP Keith: 7000 LP Kyle: 3800 LP._

After his monster was destroyed, Kyle fell back, from the impact.

"Are you okay, Kyle?" Serenity asked worried about him.

Kyle groaned and stood up. "I'm fine. Is that all you've got, Bandit Keith."

"Trust me, there's plenty more to come. So just you wait. I'll end my turn."

"Then my turn begins," Kyle drew. "I'll start off by summoning my Dark Bat, in defense mode."

 _Dark Bat: ATK and DEF: 1000._

Then in front of Kyle, a bat with all purple fur, long fangs, and green eyes appeared on a giant card in defense mode.

"Relying a nocturnal creature to defend you, rookie. Pathetic," Kyle scoffed.

"I'll put another card faced down on the field and end it there. Now I'll let my partner take it from here."

"All right," Serenity replied. "I play Graceful Charity." Serenity held up a card with an angel wearing a white dress with long, blonde hair. "This let's me draw three more cards, then I have to discard two." Serenity said picking up three cards, then pulled two from her hand. "I'll get rid of these, Marie the Fallen one, and Shadow Tamer. Next I'll summon Goddess with the Third Eye, in defense mode."

 _Goddess with the Third Eye: ATK: 1200: DEF: 1000._

And then a woman wearing a green dress, brown hair, and an eye on her forehead came out in defense mode.

"Finally I'll put my own card faced down. I'll stop there, Bandit Keith."

"Fine," Keith drew his next card. "I'll start by playing a little magi card called Zera Ritual." Keith held up a card with a dark figure, wearing a green helmet, vest, and gloves, dark purple pants, sitting on a throne. And then that figure materialized on the field. "Here's how this card works, I have to sacrifice monsters who's levels make at least 8, to summon a really powerful monster. So I'll sacrifice my Inpachi, and from my hand, Giga Tech Wolf."

Then right next to Inpachi, who was in front of the figure at the throne, appeared a gray mechanical wolf.

"Together these two monsters are just enough to summon Zera the Mant."

The figure's yellow eyes started to glow red, then it shot beams at Giga Tech Wolf and Inpachi, then they both swirled together along with the figure at the throne, and then a bright light flashed.

 _Zera the Mant: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300._

When the light faded, a tall, vicious looking monster, with light blue skin, sharp claws, thorns on its shoulders and head, wearing a light purple cape appeared in front of Keith.

"Take a good long look. One of the most powerful monsters I keep in my deck, is now on the field. You two are both staring into the face of deafeat, this monster has enough attack points to terrorize the field for the whole duel. Which it will!" Keith then began to laugh hysterically, yet evilly.

"Kyle, what do we do?" Serenity said with a panicked tone.

"Don't worry. Together we can beat this creep and his deck of machines. If not, no one's gonna say we didn't try our best!"

Serenity smiled at him and nodded. "Right. Let's finish this thing. We can take him, I know we can!"

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **All right. That's it for this one. How'd you like this one? It was that creep Bandit Keith, and then he duels Kyle and Serenity. Will they be able to take the creep Keith and his deck of machine down? Or will machine triumph over man and woman? You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyhow I really hope you enjoyed this one. I've been waiting to do this for a long time, ever since I first thought up the story. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	7. Foe Duel part 2

**All right. Here we go again. When last we left off Bandit Keith had gotten the advantage in his duel with Serenity and Kyle, but if he thinks that's gonna stop 'em, he'd best think again. Serenity can be like Joey, considering he's her idol. She always looks up to him. So since Joey has never given up in any of his duels, let's hope Keith can't be so stupid as to think either Serenity or Kyle will give up, considering Joey didn't quit when he was on the verge of losing to him back in Duelist Kingdom. Anyway, I'm rambling on. Let's keep going on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

"Take a good long look, you two. I've got two monsters that outrank your puny ones. Zera the Mant and Machine King are both ready to take you out. All together, these monsters have 5100 attack points. More than enough to wipe you two out."

"You've been glorifying with your monsters so long Keith, you forgot my faced down cards. Reveal Coffin Seller!" Kyle said and he flipped a card with a person wearing a purple cloak with a hood, a blue aura surrounding its body, and was sitting in a room with many coffins all around. "As long as this card is on the field, every time you lose a monster, Keith, you'll lose 300 life points. So since you sacrificed two, you lose 600 points."

 _Serenity: 4000 LP Keith: 6200 LP Kyle: 3800 LP._

"Big deal, rookie. I'm still gonna wipe you both out. Just like I almost did Joey Wheeler, back in Duelist Kingdom."

"My big brother beat you, Bandit Keith. He won, you lost, it was simple as that!" Serenity spoke out.

"He got lucky," was Keith's excuse.

"No. He won because he believed in his cards. And we're gonna take you down the same way. Because Kyle and I both believe in our decks."

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's get on with this duel. Zera the Mant attack her Water Omotics!"

And then Zera the Mant ran over and clawed her monster, destroying it.

"Now, Machine King, it's your turn. Destroy her Goddess with the Third Eye!"

Then from the circular object on its chest, Machine King fired an electric blue blast, which hit Serenity's last monster, blasting it off the field.

"Luckily, Serenity's monsters were both in defense mode, Keith, so her life points are safe," Kyle said to Keith.

"Whatever. I'll end my turn there."

"Then it's back to me," Kyle continued and drew. "Now I'll sacrifice Dark Bat, so I can bring out Des Volstgalph."

Kyle's Dark Bat left the field, then from behind him, the red and blue dragon he'd used on Kaiba had appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Next I'll put yet another faced down card, and stop there."

Another card appeared faced down in front of Kyle.

"Then it's my turn," Serenity began with a draw. "First I get 200 extra life points thanks to my Marie the Fallen One being in the graveyard."

 _Serenity: 4200 LP Keith: 6200 LP Kyle: 3800 LP._

"Then I think I'll also put another card faced down, and summon Fire Princess, in defense mode."

 _Fire Princess: ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500._

Then in defense mode, a woman with sandy white hair, wearing an orange dress, with a red cape, and wielding a wooden staff appeared.

"I'll stop there, Keith."

"Fine by me," Keith started his next turn. "I'll begin by activating my faced down card: Machine Conversion Factory." Keith said flipping a card with its design of a factory building machines. "As long as this is on the field, all my Machines will gain 300 more attack and defense points."

 _Machine King: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300._

 _"He keeps powering up all his machines with really powerful cards!"_ Kyle thought in his head. _"My Des Volsgalph has no chance against either of his monsters, unless. That's it! Serenity and I still have two faced down cards. Maybe they can help. I haven't known Serenity long, but I have no choice but to put all my faith in her."_ He and Serenity then looked to each other, and Serenity nodded her head at him, knowing what he was thinking. Then Kyle nodded back.

"All right, Machine King, take down his Des Volstgalph!" Keith yelled, and then Machine King shot that electric blue blast again, towards Des Volsgalph.

"Reveal magic card!" Kyle flipped up a card. "Rain of Mercy! It gives us all 1000 more life points." And then each of the three had a blue aura shining on them.

"I'll make sure you don't gain life points Keith, I also flip one of my faced down cards: Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Serenity flipped a trap card. "While this is on the field, every time you try to increase your life points, you'll lose that many instead."

And then the aura around Keith turned red.

 _Serenity: 5200 LP Keith: 5200 LP Kyle: 4800 LP._

"Big deal."

"Oh, it is a big deal, Bandit Keith. See thanks to Des Volstgalph's ability, each time a magic card is activated, he gains 200 attack points," Kyle explained.

"So what? That's still not enough. Des Volstgalph has 2400 but Machine King has 2600. Do the math, pea brain. Your monster's still weaker."

"Not for long. Reveal Monster Reborn!" Serenity flipped her second card up. "With this I can summon a monster from my graveyard, and I'll take my Goddess with the Third Eye."

Then her Goddess with the Third Eye returned in defense mode.

"Monster Reborn gives Des Volstgalph 200 more attack points. Making him equal to your Machine King," Serenity finished.

"Des Volstgalph, counter attack!" Kyle yelled to his dragon, and he shot a blue-green blast from his mouth.

Machine King's and Des Volstgalph's blasts went past each other, then hit the opposing monster, destroying them both.

"HAHAHA!" Joey exclaimed. "Now Keith loses 800 more life points!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Keith yelled.

"Wrong. Thanks to Des Volstgalph's other ability, each time he destroys a monster, you'll lose 500 life points, plus I still have Coffin seller on the field. 500 plus 300 is 800. Do the math, pea brain."

 _Serenity: 5200 LP Keith: 4400 LP Kyle: 4800 LP._

"No way. I'm losing to a couple of losers! I won't lose this duel. Not to a rookie and not to an amateur's sister. I still have one monster, Zera the Mant. Zera, attack him directly!" Then Keith's Zera the Mant charged at Kyle.

"He's not going down that easily, Bandit Keith!" Serenity exclaimed. "Fire Princess, defend Kyle!"

Serenity's Fire Princess then jumped in front of Kyle, and she took the strike from Zera the Mant, and got destroyed.

"You sacrificed your own monster to save me?"

"The least I could do, since you put your faith in me."

"Thanks. Now let's get on with this duel." Kyle went on. "I begin by playing my Painful Choice magic card. It lets me take five cards from my deck, show them to you, and you pick one. The one you pick, I get to keep, while the others go to the graveyard."

Kyle's cards were then revealed in front of Keith. They were Great White, Blackland Fire Dragon, Darkfire Soldier #2, the Portrait's Secret, and Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1.

"I'll let ya keep that Portrait's secret, seeing as how it's the lamest monster."

"Fine." Kyle replied and tossed out the other four cards. "Now I'll summon Slate Warrior, in attack mode."

 _Slate Warrior: ATK: 1900 DEF: 400._

And then a monster with blue skin, wearing a yellow vest, with green sleeves, red pants, yellow boots, with orange eyes, and a red mark on its forehead.

"Slate Warrior, attack his Zera the Mant!"

Kyle's slate warrior then charged and jumped to Zera the Mant, but Zera counterattacked and struck Slate Warrior.

 _Serenity: 5200 LP Keith: 4400 LP Kyle: 3900 LP._

"Why'd you just do that, Kyle? His monster is stronger than Slate Warrior," Serenity asked Kyle.

"Because when Slate Warrior is destroyed, the monster that did it loses 500 attack points. That's why I sacrificed my own life points. Sometimes you have to give life points to take life points, Serenity."

 _Zera the Mant: ATK and DEF: 2300._

"Now, go, Serenity, take him down. I'll end my turn Keith."

"Then I'll begin. I'll start by gaining 200 more life points from Marie the Fallen One."

 _Serenity: 5400 LP Keith: 4400 LP Kyle: 3900 LP._

"I'll now play Premature Burial. By giving up 800 of my life points, I can now revive Marie the Fallen One."

 _Serenity: 4600 LP Keith: 4400 LP Kyle: 3900 LP._

 _Marie the Fallen One: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200._

Then in a flash of light, a monster with black skin, neck length blond hair, wearing a pink dress and black wings on her back appeared.

"Next I'll play Polymerization!" Serenity held up a magic card. "I'll sacrifice Marie and this monster: The Forgiving Maiden. Together they create the mighty St Joan."

 _St Joan: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000._

Then an even brighter light shined in front of Serenity, which flooded the entire field with light, and when it faded, a woman with short red hair, wearing a silver vest, black leggings, wielding a long sword stood tall.

"St Joan, attack Keith's Zera the Mant!"

A pair of white angel wings appeared on St Joan's back, and she flew over towards Keith's monster and struck it down.

 _Serenity: 4600 LP Keith: 3600 LP Kyle: 3900 LP._

 _"I don't believe it!"_ Keith exclaimed in his mind. _"They're wiping me out! I can't lose to those chumps! They're just a couple of rookies!"_

"With your final monster gone, I end my turn," Serenity finished.

"I won't lose to you rookies, I won't!" Keith yelled and drew his card. "Now I play Pot of Greed." Keith held up his card. "This lets me draw two more cards from my deck."

Keith picked up to more cards and looked down to them. He started to chuckle lightly, until he burst out into an evil laugh.

"Now you're finished! I begin by playing this card: Tribute Burial!" And then Bandit Keith held up a card with black figured spirits, who had gray mist surrounding them, and they were rising from the grave. "This lets me banish a monster from each of our graveyards. I'll remove your Marie the Fallen One..." and the Marie the Fallen One card shot out of Serenity's graveyard. "...your Des Volstgalph..." the same thing happened to Kyle's graveyard. "...and my Giga Tech wolf." Finally a monster card came from Keith's graveyard. "In exchange for removing these monsters, I can summon a high level one without a sacrifice. And this new, well oiled machine happens to be my favorite. Come out, Barrel Dragon!"

 _Barrel Dragon: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200._

Then from under the ground, in a flash of light, right in front of Keith, a big, black mechanical dragon, with three cannons on its arms and its head arose.

"And don't forget, I still have my magic card, Machine Conversion Factory on the field."

 _Barrel Dragon: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500._

"And also, just to make things a little more fun, Barrel Dragon is allowed to attack three times in one turn, thanks to his three proton cannons. So that's one to take out your monster, and the other two to go straight for your life points. Now, take them, Barrel Dragon! Proton Cannon blast!"

Then all three of the Barrel Dragon's cannons charged up an orange blast, then fired them all at once. One hit St Joan, while the other two hit Serenity and Kyle.

 _Serenity: 1600 LP Keith: 3600 LP Kyle: 1000 LP._

After St Joan was destroyed, and Serenity and Kyle were hit, they were both knocked to the ground from the impact.

"Give up?" Keith asked with a chuckle.

"Never," both Serenity and Kyle said in unison.

"Your loss then."

"It's my move now, Keith," Kyle drew his next card. "I lay one card faced down on the field, then summon the Portrait's Secret, in defense mode."

 _The Portrait's Secret: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500._

Then in defensive mode, a picture frame of a man wearing a black suit, with hair going gray, and out of that frame, a monster with bright green skin, crazy messed up black hair, with sharp claws emerged from it.

"I'll stop there, Bandit Keith."

"My turn," Serenity started her next turn with a draw. "I'll set a monster faced down in defense mode. I end it there."

"Then it's time to wipe you out," Keith made his next move. Barrel Dragon attack their monsters, then take out the rest of her life points!"

Barrel Dragon charged its proton cannons again.

"You won't win that easily, Bandit Keith!" Kyle exclaimed. "Reveal trap card! Changing Destiny!"

Keith's metal dragon stopped charging the cannons, then kneeled down.

"Now your monster is stuck in defensive mode. But that's not all, now we're also gonna play a game of chance." Then right in front of Keith, just like what happened with Yugi, the red and blue doors appeared in front of him.

"You have to pick one of these doors. And I think I'll just explain what they do. After you pick one of these doors, it'll open and its effect will activate. One will add half of Barrel Dragon's attack points into my life points, the other will subtract half those points from your life points. So pick a door."

Keith glared at both those doors, looking from the red one on the right, to the blue one on the left, back and forth. " _What do I do?! Either door I pick will give those chumps an advantage. How did I not see this coming?!"_ Keith snapped back into reality. "I choose the red door."

The blue door disappeared, then the red one opened, and it released a purple mist, which first shrouded Barrel Dragon, then went to Keith and shrouded him.

"Looks to me like you lose the life points, Bandit Keith," Kyle spoke out.

 _Serenity: 1600 LP Keith: 2150 LP Kyle: 1000 LP._

"You got lucky, you punk. I'll stop there," Keith said with built up anger in his voice.

"Back to me then. As my turn begins, my last faced down activates: Solemn Wishes. This trap card gives me 500 life points each time I draw."

 _Serenity: 1600 LP Keith: 2150 LP Kyle: 1500 LP._

"For my next move, I'll play Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 additional cards. And with 2 more cards, it's a thousand more life points."

 _Serenity: 1600 LP Keith: 2150 LP Kyle: 2500 LP._

"Now I have just enough life points to withstand what I'm about to do. First it starts with my Soul Release magic card. From my graveyard I'll remove these monsters: Dark Bat and Darkfire Soldier #2." Kyle said while holding two cards. "Next I play this magic card: Dimension Fusion." Kyle held up another magic card with two people emerging from a vortex. "I give up 2000 life points, so we can now summon all our banished monsters."

 _Serenity: 1600 LP Keith: 2150 LP Kyle: 500 LP._

"Now return to me: Des Volsgalph, Dark Bat, and Darkfire Soldier #2." Kyle exclaimed as all his monsters returned.

 _Darkfire Soldier #2: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100._

"And I return my Marie the Fallen One." Serenity said as her banished monster returned as well.

"I'll pass on the reviving banished monsters."

Then Kyle pulled another card from his hand. "Now, go! Dragon Revival Ritual!" He raised the card into the air. "I sacrifice the four monsters I have."

"I'll also give him my monster to sacrifice!" Serenity exclaimed and Marie the Fallen One went in front of Kyle.

"Now I have all I need to summon Five Headed Dragon!"

The five monsters turned green, then flew up and merged together, where they burst into an even brighter green light behind Kyle.

 _"What?! Where did the rookie get a card as powerful as Five Headed Dragon?! He really has improved since our last duel!"_

The green light faded, and Kyle's best card stood behind him.

"And thanks to its special ability, Five Headed Dragon instantly destroys all your monsters, the second it's summoned to the field."

Then Five Headed Dragon roared loudly and fiercely, destroying all Keith's cards.

"No way!" Keith yelled.

"Lucky for you he's not allowed to attack the same turn he's summoned."

"Then on my next turn, I-"

"There's not going to be a next turn for you, Bandit Keith," Serenity interrupted him.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget about the monster I put faced down on the field already? It's my turn and now I'm flipping that monster face up: Magician of Faith."

 _Magician of Faith: ATK: 300 DEF: 400._

Serenity flipped up a lady who had long, red-violet hair tied in a ponytail behind her head, wearing a purple robe, with red sleeves and leggings, and wielding a moon scepter.

"When Magician of Faith is flipped up, I can take a magic card from my graveyard and put it in my hand," Serenity said as she pulled a card from the discard slot. "But it won't stay in my hand because I play it now. Monster Reborn!" she held the card out. "With this I can revive my St Joan."

The ground then lit up in front of Serenity and from that light, St Joan arose from the grave.

"But wait there's more, Bandit Keith. I give Serenity more fire power. My Five Headed Dragon is now under your control, Serenity."

"Thanks, Kyle. I knew we could do it."

"I knew it all along. Now go on, you take him down."

"No. We take him down together."

Serenity and Kyle turned back to face Keith.

"Five Headed Dragon and St Joan! Attack Keith directly and end this duel!" Both Kyle and Serenity yelled in unison.

Five Headed Dragon's five heads all charged their blasts, and at the same time, St Joan hovered in front of it, then turned into an orb of golf light. Five Headed Dragon shot its five blasts, and St Joan also flew as if she were a sixth blast.

Those six blasts hit Bandit Keith, and caused a big impact of light.

 _Serenity: 1600 LP Keith: 0 LP Kyle: 500 LP._

"NOOOOO!" Keith yelled as he was hit the impact of the blast and lost the rest of his life points.

The bright light faded, all the holograms disappeared into thin air, and Keith dropped to his knees in defeat.

"YEAH!" Joey jumped up in the air. "Ya did it! Ya beat Keith!" He ran over to Serenity and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"So what was that you said about us being just rookies, Bandit Keith?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, chump. You got lucky this time," Keith arose to his feet. "You win this time, but you haven't seen the last of me." Keith turned his back and walked off.

"He's just a sore loser, Kyle," Joey spoke out. "What matters is dat you and Serenity won. If he can't learn to live with defeat, den let him go."

"Yeah. You're right. He'll never accept it. Come on, let's go get those smoothies." He turned back to Serenity and Joey, and put his hands on their shoulders, then they all walked off.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba Corp building, in his office, Kaiba was wearing the white suit again, and he and Mokuba were working on the computer at his desk, adding designs to his Egyptian God Colossus coaster.

"This ride is gonna be awesome, Seto! I can't believe that soon it'll be open. It's looking better by the second. Everyone will wanna ride."

"It's gonna be one of the biggest attractions to the theme park. This will be a one of a kind though. Here in Domino City, we'll have the only one."

And then, all of a sudden Kaiba's computer started to go haywire. The monitor screen was flashing with a bunch of different programs every second.

"What?! What's going on with my computer?!" Kaiba yelled.

"It must be that glitch we experienced before!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba then picked up the phone. "Roland! My computer has gone haywire! I thought you reinforced the firewall!"

"I did, sir! But it seems you're not the only one with difficulties. All of our software is on the fritz!"

"Put in a delete code! Now!" Kaiba raised his voice and tried to fix the trouble with his computer.

"Already on it, sir."

 _"Why is this happening?!"_ Kaiba yelled in his head. _"I reinforced that firewall so it wouldn't do this. I made it strong enough so no one could get in! Not from the outside. Wait. What if it's not happening from the outside? What if it's happening from inside?! Oh, no!"_

* * *

 **All right. I'm gonna stop it there. How did you like this one? Serenity and Kyle, they actually took that creep down. But what Keith said, who knows if it will be the last time they see him or not. He could be back. Like how Marik mind controlled him and Yugi dueled him to try and save his millennium puzzle. And what could be going on with Kaiba's computer mainframe? Whatever it is, it keeps making his whole system go cuckoo. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Cause if you did, wait'll you see what I do next. I know I like the idea of it already. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	8. Kyle's Big Chance

**All right. Here we go again. I said that in the last chapter that I think you're gonna like what I add here. Know what it is yet? Well you're gonna find out now. And like you read in the last chapter, whatever's corrupting Kaiba's computer system, it's getting stronger. But what's corrupting his system? Soon, when they look closer into it, you'll find out. For now, let's keep going with this.**

* * *

A couple of days after Kyle had taken Serenity and Joey to the other side of Domino City, it was a clear day, and Kyle was at a Duel Monsters stadium, playing the game there.

He was in the middle of the ring, wearing an all dark green shirt, with light blue jeans, all white tennis shoes, and he wore a pair of red lens sunglasses.

His opponent had reddish brown hair, combed in a spikey fashion, wearing a long sleeved, blueish gray shirt, darker gray sweatpants, and black and gray tennis shoes.

Kyle's monsters were Makyura the Destructor, Battle Steer, and 7 Colored Fish, while his opponent had Relinquished with Trance the Magic Swordsman equipped to it.

"My move, Dave!" Kyle said to Dave his opponent. "Now I'll give up Battle Steer and 7 Colored Fish." Kyle said again and his monsters disappeared into a blue flash of light. "Now I summon Tri-Horned Dragon!"

 _Tri-Horned Dragon: ATK: 2850 DEF: 2350._

And from a brighter flash of gold light, a big, blue dragon, with three yellow horns in one on top of its head, and more horns going down its back appeared.

"But first, I use Makyura the Destructor to attack Relinquished!"

Makyura the Destructor jumped at his opponent's monster, which counterattacked by shooting a purple magic blast from its Eye of Udjat.

Kyle: 400 LP Dave: 1600 LP.

"What?! Your monster was weaker. Why'd you attack Relinquished?"

"Because of Makyura the Destructor's ability. When he leaves the field, I can play any trap from my hand. And I think I'll play this one, Martyr Curse." Kyle played a trap card with a man in a purple robe, holding a red orb with green flames in his left hand, a scythe in his right hand, and white skulls flying all around him. "This forces two of our monsters to do battle, but thanks to its effect, Relinquished can't activate his special ability. So he can't use my Trance as a shield."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, Dave. Now Tri-Horned Dragon, attack his Relinquished!"

The big, blue dragon charged at the strange gray monster, then clawed it, destroying it and winning Kyle the duel.

 _Kyle: 400 LP Dave: 0 LP._

"Winner!" the announcer yelled off to the side through a microphone. "And for an 8th time, the winner is Mister Kyle Renegade!"

The audience arose from their chairs and cheered loudly.

"Are you ready for more action, Renegade?" the announcer asked giving Kyle his microphone.

"I'm pumped up and ready for more! Bring me my next opponent!"

The ring announcer took his mic back and walked to the ramp. "For every duel each player wins, they go home with a hundred dollars. Will the next opponent please step onto the ramp?"

The announcer went over to the top of the ramp, and stood in front of a curtain. "I hope Mister Renegade is ready for this one. Because now he will face a very strong opponent. The winner of 10 other tournaments, each from 10 different countries. All the way from South America Colombia. Introducing, the rouge duelist of light, the Fairy Harper. Introducing, the continental champion, Ellie Lesser!"

The curtain raised and bright lights shined. At the top of the ramp, stood a woman in her early 20s like Kyle, she had red hair tied in a ponytail behind her head, lime green eyes, and olive skin. She wore a light blue-green top, with black track pants, white and bright orange tennis shoes, and she wore light brown lens aviators.

Kyle looked straight up to her, lowered his sunglasses, and his stomach dropped at the sigh of her. _"She's an angel outta heaven. By God, she's so hot."_

She walked down the ramp, smiling to everyone, and blowing kisses.

She reached the arena's ring and stood face to face with Kyle.

"Ready to duel?" Kyle asked while straightening his sunglasses.

"Ready when you are, handsome."

And Kyle's heart just sank after she'd said that.

Both Kyle and Ellie took and shuffled each other's decks.

"Don't hold back. I know your entranced by my looks."

"Trust me. I wasn't planning to. I never hold back on a duel."

"Well, then. Be a gentleman will you?"

They returned each other's decks and took their places in the ring.

"Ready? Go!" the announcer said through the microphone.

"Let's duel!"

 _Ellie: 4000 LP Kyle: 4000 LP._

"Ladies first."

"You really are a gentleman. All right then, take this," Ellie drew her first card. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily, in attack mode."

 _Injection Fairy Lily: ATK: 400 DEF: 1500._

Then Ellie's first monster appeared, which was a fairy in white nurse's clothes, with pink hair, a heart on her nurse's hat, and holding a big injection needle.

"Now I'll put three cards faced down, and let you take it from here." Ellie finished her turn.

"All right. I draw!" Kyle exclaimed drawing his card. "I summon my Marauding Captain in attack mode."

 _Marauding Captain: ATK: 1200 DEF: 400._

Kyle's first monster, a man with short blonde hair, wearing a suit of armor, with a silver vest and leggings, a long cape that was blue on the outside, and red on the inside, wielding two swords appeared.

"And now I use Marauding Captain's ability. When he's summoned, I can summon another warrior from my hand to join him. And I think I'll call on Makyura the Destructor, in attack mode as well."

And Kyle summoned the same monster he played in his duel with Bandit Keith.

"Now Makyura the Destructor, attack her Fairy Lily!"

The purple armored monster then charged at the nurse fairy.

"Sorry but it's your monster that will be destroyed. I use Lily's effect. I give up 2000 life points, to give her 3000 more attack points."

 _Ellie: 2000 LP Kyle: 4000 LP._

 _Injection Fairy Lily: ATK: 3400 DEF: 1500._

Lily's injection needle grew bigger, then she plunged it through Makyura the Destructor.

 _Ellie: 2000 LP Kyle: 2200 LP._

"I'd hoped you would pull that effect. Cause now I can activate Makyura the Destructor's abilty. Allowing me to play any trap from my hand. Activate Martyr Curse." Kyle held up the same card that won him his last duel. "Now both Marauding Captain and Injection Fairy Lily will battle, but you can't use her ability. And without it, she only has 400 attack points. Now go, Marauding Captain, destroy her Lily!"

Kyle's captain charged at Ellie's fairy, then Marauding Captain struck the Fairy Lily down.

 _Ellie: 1200 LP Kyle: 2200 LP._

"With your Lily gone, I'll lay a card of my own faced down and end it there."

"Then I go. And as I do, one of my cards activate: Life Absorbing Machine." Ellie flipped a trap with an old man, who had a machine attached to his back, which was sucking his life out. "Now I can get back half the life points that I paid for my Lily."

 _Ellie: 2200 LP Kyle: 2200 LP._

"Now I think I'll summon Dunames Dark With, in attack mode."

 _Dunames Dark Witch: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050._

And in front of Ellie, a woman with purple hair, wearing a red top, a white skirt and boots, along with a pair of white wings on her back materialized in sparks of light.

"Your Marauding Captain has nothing on this. Now Dark Witch, attack!"

The Dark Witch let out a stream of black shrouds from behind her, and it hit and destroyed Marauding Captain.

 _Ellie: 2200 LP Kyle: 1600 LP._

"By making that attack, you triggered my trap card. Reveal, Fearful Earthbound!" Kyle flipped a trap card with a man in a silver armor, standing in the mouth of a big, brown monster. "With this on the field, each time you make an attack, you lose 500 life points.

A purple light then shined under Ellie's feet.

"Sorry. But like before when your Marauding Captain battled my Lily, I'm prepared again. I activate Spell of Pain." Ellie flipped a magic card with two men in a strange room, one was casting a spell, causing the other to suffer with great pain. "Now you'll take damage from your trap instead." And the purple light faded underneath her, but then reappeared under Kyle, and then the head of the brown monster from the card came from underneath, and chomped Kyle. After that, it faded into the ground.

 _Ellie: 2200 LP Kyle: 1100 LP._

"With all that done, I'll end it there."

"Then it's my turn," Kyle said drawing. "I summon 7 Colored Fish, in attack mode."

 _7 Colored Fish: ATK: 1800 DEF: 800._

And then, a long, rainbow colored fish came out in a flash of multicolored flashing light.

"Next I'll put this faced down. And I stop there."

"My turn. I think I'll sacrifice my Dark Witch now," Ellie said as her monster vanished. "Now I can summon Tethys, Goddess of light."

 _Tethys, Goddess of Light: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800._

And then, in front of Ellie, a bright, silver light shined, and from it a fairy woman with long, silver hair,a big pair of white wings on her back, wearing a long, white dress, a light gray vest, and a gold crown on her head.

"Now Goddess of Light, attack his 7 Colored Fish!"

The Fairy Goddess put her hands in front of her and made a shining ball of silver light, which she shot at Kyle's monster.

"Reveal Trap! Draining Shield!" Kyle flipped up his faced down card, and the same thing happened as when he saved his Five Headed Dragon from Yugi's God card. The blast of light hit the shield, and on the other side, a multicolored light shined on Kyle. "Now my life points go up, but yours go down. All thanks to my Draining Shield and Fearful Earthbound trap cards."

 _Ellie: 1700 LP Kyle: 3500 LP._

The purple light emerged from underneath Ellie again, and that brown monster chomped her.

"Impressive. But you'll have to do a lot better than that. I'm a really strong duelist, and I don't go down easy."

"Neither do I."

"Then let's see what you have. Make your move."

"All right, then I will." Kyle drew. "I think I'll sacrifice my 7 Colored Fish, so I can bring out Jinzo."

 _Jinzo: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500._

Kyle's fish vanished from the field, then in a flash of light, a robot stood in front of him. It had a pink head with a green, mechanical mask on him, he wore a darker green robe, with lighter green armored gauntlets and a collar vest, and yellow linings going down the middle of him from the middle of his neck.

"With Jinzo on the field, you just lost your life absorbing machine, along with all your other trap cards," said Kyle as Jinzo fired a red laser from his eyes, destroying Life Absorbing Machine. "Unfortunately my traps are useless, too." And then Kyle's Fearful Earthbound blasted into pixels.

"You do realize my Goddess and your Jinzo have the same number of attack points, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I know all the rules and how it's played. I'll put the last card I have in my hand faced down. Your move."

"All right. I play Pot of Duality," Ellie held a card up with a pot that had two faces, one good, the other bad. "This lets me see the top three cards of my deck, then I pick one to put in my end, while the other 2 get shuffled back in my deck." Ellie pulled three cards from her deck, and looked to them, then picked one up. "Thank you." She kissed the card she'd picked, then shuffled the other 2 into her deck. "Now I play Silver Bow and Arrow." Ellie held up the card she chose, which showed the design of a bow and arrow.

That bow and arrow then appeared in her Goddess' hands.

 _Tethys, Goddess of Light: ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800._

"Thanks to my new magic card, Tethys gets 300 extra attack and defense points, so now she's stronger than your Jinzo. Go, Goddess of Light, destroy his Jinzo with your new weapon!"

The fairy goddess put an arrow into the bow and she shot it at Jinzo.

The arrow went flying at Jinzo, to destroy him, but just before it could hit, a light flashed and Jinzo vanished.

"What?" Ellie asked herself confused. "Where'd he go?"

"Right here. In my hand," Kyle replied and held up his Jinzo card. "Did you forget the card I just recently laid faced down?"

Ellie looked to see a magic card with the design of a card absorbing light and winds.

"It's called Monster Recovery. It let me return Jinzo to my hand, then I shuffle him back to my deck." And Kyle did so. "Unfortunately I wasn't holding any cards, otherwise I'd refresh my hand with the same number I'd been holding."

"With Jinzo off the field, I'm free to lay any trap cards I want." And Ellie put a card faced down. "Your move."

Kyle looked down to his deck and drew a card. "I play a card faced down and end my turn."

"Then it's back to me. I begin by playing Emergency Provisions." Ellie held a magic card with an emergency supply of food. "With this I can destroy both my faced cards, then gain a thousand life points for each."

 _Ellie: 3700 LP Kyle: 3500 LP._

Both her faced down cards then burst into pixels.

"Now I use my Goddess of Light to give you a direct attack on your life points."

Her Tethys put another arrow in the bow and fired at Kyle.

"I told you before, I don't go down that easy. Reveal faced down card: Shield Wall!" Kyle flipped a card, then four stone warriors appeared in front of him, and the arrow hit one of those instead of him. "This magic card give me four tokens to protect my life points, so your direct attack was denied."

"I'll put the last card in my hand faced down. Back to you."

Kyle began and drew his card. "I think I'll begin by playing my Pot of Greed card. This lets me draw twice," Kyle said picking up 2 more cards. "Now I'll put one more card faced down and stop there."

"Then I think I'll get back to where I left off. Tethys, attack another one of his Shield Walls."

Tethys, Goddess of Light prepared to shoot an arrow once more.

"Not so fast. Activate Ordeal of a Traveler." Kyle flipped a trap card with a confused person standing in front of the sphinx of Egypt. "If you wanna make your attack, then all you gotta do is answer this question: What card do I have in my hand? Is it a magic, monster, or trap? Guess right, you can continue with your attack. Guess wrong, and Tethys is returned to your hand."

"Let's see," Ellie tried to think. "Is it a trap?"

Kyle imitated the sound of a buzzer. "Oh, so sorry. But that was a wrong guess."

Then Ellie's goddess flashed into a gold light, and off the field, and she put the card in her hand.

"I end my turn."

"Then I start off. I think I'll banish Marauding Captain from my graveyard," Kyle pulled the Marauding Captain from his graveyard. "Now I summon the Rock Spirit." And that stone gladiator monster appeared once more. "Next I sacrifice my Rock Spirit, to summon my good friend, the Fiend Megacyber."

 _The Fiend Megacyber: ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200._

And in a flash of yellow light, in front of Kyle, a monster with a yellow suit armor vest and helmet, yellow gloves, with brown sleeves, along with a yellow belt, holding a purple robe over his legs.

"Now Fiend Megacyber, attack her directly!"

The Fiend Megacyber charged at Ellie, with a yellow glow on his fist, preparing to attack her.

"Not so fast, I activate a trap of my own. Go, Wotan's Judegment!" Ellie flipped her own trap card with a man wearing a green robe, with the hood covering his face, and in front of him, he held a yellow, glowing staff in his right hands. "This let's me stop your attack by swapping a magic card in my hand, with the top card of my deck."

The trap card let out a force of light, and it pushed Fiend Megacyber back, while Ellie took the card that was in her hand, and then exchanged it with her top card, then she shuffled.

"You're good. This is by far the best duel I've had all day," Kyle complimented.

"Thank you," Ellie said sweetly to him.

"Just don't think that means I'm gonna go easy," Kyle put his sunglasses above his head, while Ellie did the same, revealing her emerald green eyes. Kyle's heart just stopped when he saw her eyes. _"By God. She's hot, her eyes are as beautiful as a gem, and she loves Duel Monsters. I have gotta get to know her more."_

"You're not too bad yourself. Most opponents don't fare this long and well against me."

"I have a gift, is what I think. I was just born this good."

"That makes two of us. I've been playing this game since I was 5."

"Well, I say we talk later. For now, let's duel. It's your move."

"All right. Then I think I'll activate this card: Change of Heart."

Then a golden light shined on the Fiend Megacyber and he walked over to Ellie's side of the field.

"Now I sacrifice your Fiend Megacyber, so I can summon back to the field, Tethys, Goddess of Light."

Fiend Megacyber vanished, then her Goddesss of Light reappeared on the field.

"And with no cards in your hand, you can't use the power of Ordeal of a Traveler."

"Ah, crap!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Goddess of Light, attack a Shield Wall," Ellie commanded and her monster shot a stream of light, destroying one of Kyle's stone warriors. "I think I'll stop there."

"Then it's my turn. I go," Kyle drew his next card. "Now I think I'll put this monster faced down. I end it there."

"Then it's back to me. I use my Goddess' special ability. If I draw a fairy monster while she's on the field, then I can draw an extra card by showing you the card I just drew. So here it is," Ellie held a Happy Lover up, then drew again. "Now I activate Fairy of the Spring." She held up a magic card with a completely silver woman, who was holding two swords in her hands. "This lets me take an equip card from my graveyard and put it in my hand, but I can't play it on this turn. So I'll just destroy your faced down monster."

Tethys shot another stream of light at Kyle's monster, which was revealed to be the Morphing Jar, and it was destroyed.

"No, not the Morphing Jar!" Ellie exclaimed.

"That's right. Now we have to toss out all cards in our hands, and draw 5 more," Kyle explained drawing 5 cards.

Ellie sighed sadly and tossed out her cards, then drew 5 more as well. "I end my turn."

Kyle drew his card. "Now I activate Tribute Burial," he held up the same magic card Keith used in their duel. "With this I'll remove your Happy Lover and my Makyura the Destructor from the graveyard." And they both took the cards Kyle chose from their graveyards. "Now I get to summon a high level monster without having to sacrifice. Meet the all powerful Des Volstgalph!"

And once more, Kyle's big, red and blue dragon arose, and stood straight behind him.

"I think I'll also give my monster a little power boost, with Dragon Treasure," Kyle said playing a magic card.

 _Des Volstgalph: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000._

"Now I have the stronger monster. Des Volstgalph, attack her Goddess of Light!"

Des Volstgalph fired a blue green blast out of its mouth, and destroyed Ellie's Goddess of Light.

 _Ellie: 3100 LP Kyle: 3500 LP._

"Your Des Volstgalph may be strong, but I'm gonna take it down."

"Go ahead and try."

"All right. My turn. I play Polymerization! With this I fuse Robolady and Roboyarou together, and create Super Robolady."

 _Super Robolady: ATK: 1200 DEF: 500._

And in a bright flash of light, in front of Ellie, a lady wearing a pink robotic suit of armor and helmet with red goggles, yellow spikes on the shoulders, on the sides and on top of her helmet, and she was wielding a double bladed lance.

"In case you haven't noticed, my Des Volstgalph is still stronger. Plus you gave him 200 more attack points when you played Polymerization."

"Maybe. But I'm not done. I also add this: My Shrink magic card."

 _Des Volstgalph: ATK: 1550 DEF: 2000._

"Big deal. He's still stronger than your monster."

"Not for long. Each time Super Robolady engages in battle, she gets 1000 more attack points."

 _Super Robolady: ATK: 2200 DEF: 500._

"But don't forget, I still have ordeal of a traveler."

"Not for long. I now activate Heavy Storm."

And from the card Ellie played high winds erupted, and destroyed all the magic and trap cards Kyle had.

"Now your Des Volstgalph only has an attack of 1450 while Robolady has 2200. Go, Super Robolady! Attack his Des Volsgalph!"

The robotic woman ran towards Kyle's red and blue dragon, and she slashed him with her weapon, destroying him.

 _Ellie: 3100 LP Kyle: 2750 LP._

"That's enough torture for now. Go ahead and try to destroy my monster, if you can."

"I'll give it my best go," Kyle replied and drew a card. "I play one card faced down, then summon my Sangan in defense mode."

 _Sangan: ATK: 1000 DEF: 600._

In front of Kyle, in defensive mode, appeared a round, orange monster, with three eyes, and green arms and legs.

"That's it?"

"For now, yes. Make your move."

"If you say so. Super Robolady, attack his Sangan!"

The Robolady charged and slashed Sangan with her weapon, making him burst into pixels.

"By destroying Sangan, you activated his special ability, letting me move any monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck, straight to my hand," Kyle explained while searching his deck, then he pulled a card and shuffled his deck.

"Back to you."

"All right. Then I begin by summoning my Revival Jam in defense mode."

 _Revival Jam: ATK: 1500 DEF: 500._

Then on a giant card, in front of Kyle a blue slime monster appeared in front of him.

"This Revival Jam will provide the perfect defense. I play another card faced down, and stop there. Now take down Revival Jam, if you can."

"You may not have noticed, but Revival Jam only has a defense of 500. He's easy picking. Especially for this card: Sonic Maid."

 _Sonic Maid: ATK: 1200 DEF: 900._

In front of Ellie, musical notes started to flash in light, and from them, appeared a woman with long, red hair, wearing a pink dress, a musical note sash around her arms, and on the back of her neck, and she wielded a musical note shaped weapon.

"These two monsters have enough to take out your Revival Jam."

"Well, if you think attacking Revival Jam will help, then by all means, go right ahead."

"Sonic Maid, attack his Revival Jam!"

The music woman ran at the blue slime, and slashed him with her music note weapon, causing it to splatter through the air.

"Your living slime in splattered."

"Is he?"

Ellie looked to the splattered revival jam, and all the globs of goop had started to reform, and put itself back the way it was, until it stood good as new.

"What?"

"That's the ability of my Revival Jam. Each time he's destroyed, he reforms himself. Simple as that," Kyle explained. "And I also activate my faced down card: Card of Safe Return." Kyle flipped a card with a man on his knees and elbows, his life being drained into three cards above him. "Each time a monster is revived, I can draw three cards."

"I may not have been able to destroy Revival Jam with my monster, but how about this? My Fissure magic card." Ellie played a card with a hand sticking out of the ground. "This would destroy the monster who has the lowest attack on your side of the field, but you only have one monster. So your Revival Jam is done."

"Afraid not. I'm prepared for that, too. Activate, Riryoku Field!" Kyle flipped a trap with man in the middle of a vortex of light. "This trap activates when you use a magic card on one of my monsters. It lets me stop that card and destroy it." And the trap card shot a blue sphere of light at Ellie's Fissure card, and destroyed it.

"I'll end my turn there."

"Then with a new hand, comes a new strategy. I begin by playing two cards faced down, then I summon my Cave Dwelling Dragon in defense mode."

 _The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000._

Then right next to Kyle's Revival Jam, a dragon with dark green scales, a lighter and pale green back, along with fangs sticking out of both sides of its mouth appeared.

"I'll stop there."

Ellie drew a card then she laughed a little, and kissed it. "Time for you to meet my best card. I sacrifice Robolady and Sonic Maid," she gave up her two monsters, which turned gold and disappeared into sparkling particles. "Now I call forth Guardian Angel Joan!"

 _Guardian Angel Joan: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000._

Then a really bright light shined in front of Ellie, and as it started to fade, it revealed a woman looking similar to Serenity's St Joan, only she wore all white, with gold linings on her uniform, she had big wings on her back, and wore a long white dress.

"I love this card so much. It's one I'll never part with. And it's powerful enough to take out your defensive monster. Guardian Angel Joan, attack his dragon!"

The guardian angel put her hands in front of her, and started to create a ball of golden light, which she fired at Kyle's Cave Dwelling Dragon.

"Not so fast. Reveal Jam Defender!" Kyle flipped yet another trap card. This one has a design of Revival Jam shielding a monster in the shadows from a blast.

As the gold light got closer to the dragon, Revival Jam jumped in front of it, and it got hit instead, then it got splattered, and then reformed itself.

"What was that?"

"Thanks to this trap card, every time you try to take out one of my monsters, Revival Jam will shield them. And need I remind you he can't be destroyed by your monsters? Plus, my Card of Safe Will activates once more. Letting me draw three more cards," Kyle explained and drew his cards.

"I still have Guardian Angel Joan's special ability. Each time she destroys a monster, its attack is added to my life points."

 _Ellie: 4600 LP Kyle: 2750 LP._

"My turn is completed."

"Then let's see what I can pull next," Kyle drew his card. _"Yes! My Five Headed Dragon. And I have two monsters on the field, plus three more I need in my hand."_ He looked back to Ellie. "Now I activate my last faced down: Dragon Revival Ritual." Kyle revealed his ritual card. "With this I'll sacrifice my two monsters on the field. Along with these in my hand: Shovel Crusher, Gil Garth, and Robotic Knight." And those three monsters appeared on the field, then a magical seal on the appeared on the ground in a flash of white light.

The five monsters each took a place at the five corners of the seal, then turned the colors of green, purple, yellow, red, and blue. After that, the turned into spheres and streams of the colored light shot up, turned into a bigger, silver sphere, went behind Kyle, and burst into light, where the dragon's shadow could be seen. The light faded, and once more, Kyle's favorite monster stood behind him.

"Meet Five Headed Dragon. Once he's summoned to the field, he destroys all your cards on the field," said Kyle as his dragon roared and destroyed Ellie's monster.

"Oh, no. I'm finished!"

"Don't be so sure."

"Huh?"

"You're not finished just yet. Five Headed Dragon can't attack the same turn he's summoned. So this gives you a chance to defend yourself. But just in case something happens to go wrong, I'll lay this faced down on the field." Kyle laid one more card faced down. "I'll let you take over."

"All right. I think I'll hide a monster in face down defense mode. That's all I can do for this turn."

"Then it's time for you to feel the wrath of Five Headed Dragon. But first, let's take things up a notch. I play Negate Defense," Kyle raised a magic card with a soldier in a silver armor, being restrained by a purple monster, preventing him from defending himself. "This card lets me switch your defensive monster to attack mode. So let it be revealed."

 _Fire Sorcerer: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500._

Ellie's monster flipped up, revealing a girl with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a long black dress, and a black hat.

"Fire Sorcerer, huh? A perfect target for Five Headed Dragon. Go! Destroy her monster, Five Headed Dragon!"

The dragon's five heads looked down to the opposing monster, then blasted it off the field.

 _Ellie: 600 LP Kyle: 2750 LP._

The whole stadium gasped in awe then cheered at seeing such a great move.

"One more move like that and I win."

"You haven't won. Not yet."

"Then I'll put a card faced down. Make your move."

"Very well. I shall!" Ellie picked up her card. "Now I play Pot of Greed. So now I can draw an extra 2 cards." And she picked up two more. "Perfect. Now I use Monster Reborn. Return to me Guardian Angel Joan!" Ellie called out and then a gold light shined in front of her, returning her fallen monster.

"That activates my Card of Safe Return, allowing me to draw three more cards."

"Next I'll play this: My Shrink card. This cuts Five Headed Dragon's attack points in half."

 _Five Headed Dragon: ATK: 2500 DEF: 5000._

And a blue aura shined on Five Headed Dragon, making him shrink by half his size.

"Yes! Now my Guardian Angel Joan is the mot powerful monster. Not to mention she's a monster of light, meaning she can destroy Five Headed Dragon."

"Go for it then. I dare you."

"I will. Guardian Angel Joan, attack his Five Headed Dragon!"

And Guardian Angel Joan once more shot a stream of gold light from her hands.

"By doing this, you triggered my faced down. Go, Dragon Treasure!" Kyle yelled flipping a magic card. "This gives Five Headed Dragon 300 more attack points."

 _Five Headed Dragon: ATK: 2800 DEF: 5300._

"Now our monsters our evenly matched!" Ellie exclaimed. "They'll both be destroyed."

Five Headed Dragon's five heads shot their five blasts from their mouths, and it bypassed Guardian Angel Joan's gold light blast, then the two blasts hit the opposing monster, destroying them both.

"My Guardian Angel Joan may be gone, but her special ability still remains. Five Headed Dragon's attack points are added to my life points."

 _Ellie: 5600 LP Kyle: 2750 LP._

"My turn is finished."

"Then it's back to me," Kyle drew his next card. "I think now I'll play Double Spell. By tossing out a magic card from my hand, I can select another one that's in your graveyard. So let's ditch this Infinite Cards one." Kyle tossed a magic card with two hands tossing Duel Monster cards into the air. "And I know exactly the card I want."

Then a card shot from Ellie's graveyard, towards Kyle, and he caught it.

"Activate Monster Reborn! Now come forth, mighty Five Headed Dragon!" Kyle yelled.

Then a bright, silver light shined from behind him, and from the ground, the Five Headed Dragon arose from the grave.

"Go, my perfect beast. Attack her life points directly."

The dragon shot its five blasts, and it hit Ellie, making her drop to her knees.

 _Ellie: 600 LP Kyle: 2750 LP._

"How did you like that?" Kyle asked confidently.

Ellie, who'd just recovered from handling such a powerful attack got back up. "Oh, I like it a lot. Never felt an attack so strong."

"That's not the kind of answer I was expecting. Oh, well. I still have the advantage, and you have only 600 life points left."

"If I can pull through I believe I can still win."

"Go ahead and try, then. My turn is over."

Ellie stood straight, looked up to Kyle's dragon, then back down to her deck. Then she drew her card. "Perfect. Just the card I need." She looked back to face Kyle. "It's time to end this. I have just the card to do it."

"I doubt it can defeat my Five Headed Dragon."

"You're right, it can't. But it's still my winning card. I'm gonna defeat you by turning your own monster against you."

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief.

"You heard me. I activate Rebellion!" Ellie held a magic card with angry men, and one charging at their ruler with a sword. "This let's me use one of your own monsters against you, by making it attack you. And what better way to end this than with your all powerful dragon?"

The Five Headed Dragon turned around to face Kyle, then charged up its blasts.

Kyle looked back to Ellie and smiled at her. "You did it. You won the duel." And just after he said that, his dragon blasted him.

 _Ellie: 600 LP Kyle: 0 LP._

"Winner!" the announcer yelled and everyone cheered. He went over to Ellie, grabbed her by her right arm, then raised her hand into the air. "This was one of the best duels this stadium has ever seen. Thank you contestants."

"I guess my work here is done. I'm gonna walk out of here with my head held high, knowing I faced the greatest duel of my life."

He walked out of the ring and towards the exit, and he looked back to Ellie, who winked at him.

* * *

On the outside of the stadium, at night with the full moon and stars filling the sky, after claiming his money for all his victories, Kyle was heading to his truck.

Before he could unlock the doors, someone stopped him.

"Hey there."

He looked behind him to see Ellie coming out of the stadium. "Oh, hey."

"I've been looking for you," she walked to him and took off her sunglasses.

"You were looking for me?" Kyle asked as his heart started to pound heavily.

"Yep. It's Kyle, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And you. Ellie, right?"

"You got it. That duel we played, that was so much fun."

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun, too. You're a tough opponent."

"You're young, but you have silver hair I noticed."

"Oh, yeah. It's just I uh, I-" Kyle was so dazed by her look that he couldn't speak.

"I like it."

"You like it?"

"Mm-hmm. And just between you and me, you're kind of cute."

Then Kyle dropped to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Yep. You were such a gentleman in there."

Kyle got back up. "Then there's something I wanna ask you."

"Ask me anything."

"How'd you like to go out on a date, one of these days."

"I'm free Friday night."

"Friday it is then."

Ellie pulled out a pen and a notepad, then scribbled something down on one of the pages, ripped it out, then gave it to Kyle. "My address."

"See you then, gorgeous."

Ellie blew him a kiss then walked off.

Kyle unlocked the doors of his truck and got in. Inside, he just sat there, and sank into his seat like how his heart sank deeply into him. "I have a date! I have a date!" Kyle happily exclaimed.

* * *

 **Well, looks like someone just found love. I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did. I thought of this right before I started working on the last chapter. In the next one, Kyle will have that date, but just a little spoiler, it'll have a little negative turn in it. Know what I'm talking about? If not, well you'll find out soon enough. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	9. Dating Disaster

**All right, viewers. Here's the next one. This is where Kyle has his date with that girl, Ellie Lesser. But like it says in the title, it'll also have a little disaster. Can ya guess what that disaster might be? If you can't, you're gonna find out right now. Let's go!**

* * *

A few days passed, when the sun started to go down, turning the sky orange, and at his place Kyle was both excited and nervous at the same time, because it was Friday night.

Kyle was in his bathroom upstairs, he'd gotten out of the shower, and started to towel off, then he took a blue bottle of hair gel, with it, he combed his hairdo, until it was all combed flat. Then he took a smaller black bottle of cologne, and sprayed it on his arms and chest.

Once done with that, Kyle started to dress himself with a tuxedo, that had a long sleeved, white shirt, black pants, dress shoes, and a jacket.

Kyle wiped off his steamed mirror with a towel after putting the suit on, then he took a black tie, and put it around his neck.

"All right, Kyle. This is your big moment. Don't blow it. There's something special about this girl, and we can't screw it up."

He then opened the bathroom door, and walked downstairs, through the living room, then into the kitchen, where he grabbed his cell phone, his wallet, and the keys to his red pickup truck.

He shut the lights off in the kitchen, and walked to the front door. He then stopped a few feet from the front door, then looked to his couch, where his duel disk lay, with his deck in the slot. He started to bicker in his head whether he wanted to bring it or nor, but couldn't decide. He turned away from it and was about to walk to the front door, but then he turned back and grabbed his duel disk.

Then he walked out he front door, locking it behind him. After he did that, he used the remote on his keys and unlocked his truck, while walking up to it and climbing in, after which, he drove off.

* * *

Kyle had driven for at least 20 minutes, and it'd gotten darker out. The sky turned black and blue, and stars started to cover the sky, while the remaining sunlight went down on the horizon of the ocean past the pier, when Kyle finally reached his destination. He parked the truck in front of a house a little bit smaller than his. It had two floors, dark green tiles surrounding all the walls of the place, rather than bricks, it had a jet black roof, and inside behind the drawn curtains of the first floor, light was seen inside.

Kyle shut off the truck engine and got out, then walked up to the house's white door.

He reached the door and attempted to knock, and then his hands started to get sweaty, because he was so nervous about the date.

"Okay. Nothing to worry about. You can do this," Kyle began talking to himself. "So why am I all shaking?" He asked himself as his body was shaking like he were scared. Then he finally clamped his right hand into a fist, then knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Ellie's voice from inside.

Kyle grabbed hold of the doorknob and he pushed open the door.

Inside it was a nice place. The whole floor inside was carpeted, with a light brown carpet, the walls were all painted bright green, in front of the front door was a staircase, leading up to a hallway similar to the one at Kyle's house, in the living room, there were two black, leather couches, one was big enough for 4 people, the other for two. In between the couches, was a big, boxed TV, and next to the bigger couch, led a door less entrance into the kitchen, where all the lights were turned off.

"Hello?" Kyle called out.

"Be right down," came Ellie's voice from upstairs. "Have a seat on the couch."

Kyle did so and sat on the big black, leather couch. He sat there for about two minutes, just sitting still an waiting for his date.

"Welcome."

He looked to his right to the staircase, and when he saw Ellie, his stomach dropped.

She was wearing a hot pink dress, with rose red stitching's all over it, in the design of flowers. She had her reddish brown hair tied in a bun behind her head, and wore a pair of black heels. She smiled at Kyle and walked to him. "How do I look?"

"Drop dead gorgeous. If not better," Kyle complimented.

"Aw, you're sweet."

"And me. How do I look?" Kyle asked.

"Dashing. Very dashing. I just met you the other day, and already you're nicer to me than my last boyfriend."

"Did he not treat you well?"

"Nope. Like me, he's also into Duel Monsters. We played multiple duels, and I beat him at every one. After our last one, me and him had an argument, he said some things I didn't like, so I dumped him. We haven't seen each other since."

"If he really was a good boyfriend, he would've never said what he did. That's juts plain rude."

"Tell me about it. So, where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to that Italian place, a few miles from the pier. What was it called?" Kyle started to try and remember.

"Luigi's?" Ellie gave him the answer.

"Luigi's! That's it."

"I love Italian."

"Me too. It's my favorite food. That's one more thing we have in common."

"Well, then. Let's get going shall we."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hold on one second," Ellie walked into the kitchen and she came out with her duel disk. "I always take this with me."

"What a coincidence. So do I."

Kyle opened the front door and walked out of the house, into the night, and Ellie turned off the lights, closed and locked the door behind her, then followed Kyle.

They walked up to his truck and Kyle stopped in front of the passenger door. "Allow me." He said opening the door for Ellie.

"Thank you. You really are a gentleman," Ellie said and got in, and Kyle closed the door for her. Then he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"You can put that in back with mine."

Ellie turned and put her duel disk on the back seats next to Kyle's.

"This is a nice truck, Kyle. The seats are so soft. I feel like I'm sitting on a cloud."

"Well, I have Kaiba to thank for this."

"Kaiba?"

"Yep. I brought him a box of Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, cause Pegasus made it a common card, and he paid me 400 grand for them. I was able to replace that old junk truck I used to drive. Ever since I got that rust heap, its gave me problems since day one. Not to mention it was slowly falling apart.

"I bet you owed him big time for that."

"Well, he didn't exactly ask for anything in return, I guess the debt was his to repay for bringing him those cards. After all, he used to have the only three there were. Anyhow, let's get going," Kyle buckled his seatbelt and started the truck. He turned on the headlights and drove off.

* * *

Downtown, where there were many buildings lit up all over the place. At a small restaurant, that had a dark blue roof, made completely out of brown, cement bricks, with glass windows all over the place, and above the glass entrance doors, there was a lit up red sign that read "LUIGI'S." Inside there were people all at tables, eating and chatting it up, and the scent of all the food cooking filled the whole restaurant.

Inside, Kyle and Ellie had taken their seats at a table for two, next to one of the windows.

"This is a really nice place," said Kyle.

"I know. It smells wonderful in here, and they have seats almost as soft as the ones in your truck."

Then the waiter came up to their table. His hair was strawberry blonde and was combed flat. He wore a suit that had both a white shirt and jacket, black dress pants and shoes like Kyle's, and on the right side of his chest his nametag read "Gavin."

"Hello. I'm Gavin and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"How do you feel about a red wine?" Kyle asked his date.

"I love wine."

"Bottle of red wine," Kyle said to the waiter.

"Yes, sir. And what are we having for dinner tonight?" asked the waiter and he pulled out his notepad and pen.

"Kyle picked up the menu. "I'll take a large portion of eggplant parmigiana."

"Yes, sir. And you, ma'am?" Gavin the waiter turned to Ellie.

"I think I'll have a plate of your Italian shrimp pasta."

"Right away. Anything else?"

"Nope. I think we're good," said Kyle.

"Okay. Be right back with your bottle of wine." And the waiter walked off.

"So if you don't mind my asking, in your entire card collection. What's your favorite card?" Ellie asked Kyle.

"That's easy. The card you turned against me in our duel. The Five Headed Dragon," Kyle answered her question. "What's yours."

"Well, mine would be the one that clashed with your dragon. That Guardian Angel Joan."

Then the waiter returned with a dark green bottle and two wine glasses. He set the glasses down, then poured the red wine into both their glasses. After doing so, he walked off.

"There's also something else I wanna tell you. On the same day I met Kaiba, guess who else I met, down at the train station?"

"Who?"

"Yugi Muto."

"Yugi Muto. The King of Games?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"The one and only. And on the very next day, I had a duel with Kaiba on top of the Kaiba Corp building. I lost to him, but after our duel, I had a duel with Yugi."

"That is so amazing!"

"Yeah it is. And I did say no one had to know what happened, but I guess if we're gonna start a relationship, then I'm gonna be honest with you."

"What?"

"In that duel with Yugi, I was up against one of those God cards, but I beat it and I won."

"You did not."

"I did too."

"That is so amazing! You beat the King of Games, and a God card? How'd you do it?"

"I powered up my Five Headed Dragon and destroyed the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"You beat the most powerful God card? How did you do it?"

Kyle reached into the pocket of his jacket then pulled out a card. "With this. It's a card of my own design. One I like to call Winged Dragon's Blessing." He handed her the card.

"You made this card?"

"Yep. It holds one of the best powers of Ra. Which allows you to transfer your life points into the attack points of your monsters. Apart from this one, there are only 10 other copies of it in the entire world."

"This is really cool. If only I could make a card."

"Well, why can't you? They not only have a place for it, they also have a website where you can design cards and have them submitted by Pegasus himself."

"I have no ideas for anything." And she gave Kyle back his card. "So how long have you been into Duel Monsters?"

"Since I was really little. Like I told you back at the arena, I feel as if though I have a gift. I've lost very few duels in my life. But when I was a kid, I had it pretty rough."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess someone else may as well know, especially if we're gonna start a relationship like I said."

And then Kyle began to tell Ellie the same story of his past, like he'd explained to Yugi and his friends.

"So, after I left home, my life basically started to get better. I competed in any tournaments I could get into for money, and that's how it is to this day still."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had it so rough. That just doesn't seem right to me that just because they raised and nurtured you, your parents decided almost every day of your life."

"So finally someone understands."

"So you were born in London, but when you left you did your best to convert, now you don't even look like you were born there. You look like an American."

"That was the whole idea. I completely changed myself, learned to not use the English accent, dyed my hair silver so I could change my look, and moved on with my life."

Then the waiter came back to the table with their dinner. "All right. One shrimp pasta," he laid Ellie's plate in front of her. "And one large portion of eggplant parmigiana." He did the same with Kyle. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, my good man," Kyle thanked the waiter.

"This looks so good," Ellie gestured to her plate.

"Bet it tastes even better. But there's only one way to find out. Let's eat," Kyle replied and picked up a fork.

They began to eat and they'd enjoyed it so much.

"Mm. Delicious," Kyle said with a mouth full. "I'm surprised this place hasn't been ranked the top Italian restaurant in the world."

"They're probably going for that."

They were both chowing down for at least 20 minutes, not talking anymore, until they'd finished all their food. Every last bite of it.

"Well that was one of the best dinners I have ever had. Great idea to come here, Kyle."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They both pushed their now foodless plates away and sat there, full and satisfied.

After a few minutes of them just sitting quietly and not talking at all, the waiter returned once more and took their plates. "Either of you got a sweet tooth?"

"You want dessert?" Kyle asked his date. "If dinner was good, then dessert must be really good."

"Thanks, but I'm full."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"All right. Bill please," Kyle turned back to Gavin the waiter.

"Right away."

"Thanks for dinner. It was delicious. This night has been wonderful."

"It's not over yet."

"Where to next?"

"I know this spot on the pier where it's the best spot to see the moonlight and stars on a horizon. It's so much better than a hilltop."

"Well, then. Once the waiter gets back, let's go check that out."

And the waiter returned with the bill.

Kyle pulled out his wallet and gave the waiter the exact change for their meal in cash.

"Thank you for coming here tonight," the waiter said to the two.

"My compliments to the chef. I love Italian food, and this was the best I've had."

"Have a good night, sir."

"You, too. Come on, let's go."

They both arose from their table and left the restaurant.

Outside, they both got back in Kyle's truck, then drove off, and to the pier.

* * *

Down at the pier, Kyle and Ellie were at a spot near the wharf, and were laying in the back of his truck, looking to the horizon on the ocean.

"Wow. You were right, Kyle. This is better than a hilltop."

"Well, I wanted to make this night special for you. Because the first time I saw you, you were right I was dazed by your look. I thought to myself, 'I have got to get to know this girl.' I had hoped we'd be able to do something like this, and when I left the arena, I guess I basically got what I wanted."

"And what was that?"

"To ask you out. I was really nervous about tonight. I was worried I'd screw it up, and that I'd wreck our now building relationship."

"You're a very sweet man, Kyle Renegade. I've never met a man nicer than you. I feel as if-"

"We were meant for each other?"

"That's exactly what I was about to say. You like me, I like you. And it's just us."

"And this amazing night. We really gotta do this again more often."

"I think we could make that happen."

They both looked away from the horizon, and into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as a green gem."

"And you have such silky smooth skin," Ellie said rubbing his face.

They both started to lean in towards each other, getting ready to kiss.

"Hey! Ellie!"

Ellie got up and looked to her right. "Oh, no."

Kyle also looked up and there he saw a man around his age, who had dark brown hair, underneath a dark blue baseball cap, he had hazel eyes, and tan colored skin. He wore a white shirt, designed with a red guitar and black music notes playing all around it, black track pants, and black and white high tops, along with a duel disk.

"Go away, Nick," Ellie said to him.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"Nick Mantle. My ex boyfriend."

"So you're the punk who mistreated her," Kyle said getting off the back of the truck.

"Nice monkey suit. Creep-o."

"What do you want, Nick?" Ellie asked also getting off the truck.

"I came here to get you back."

"Sorry, Nick. You had your chance, but you're too late. Kyle here, he's my boyfriend now."

"What? I don't think so! I'm the only guy in your life, and you're my girl, Ellie! My girl!"

"No, I'm not. You had your chance. But you disrespected me. Now it's over. I never want to do anything with you again."

"Well, then. How about we have a little duel?" Nick activated his duel disk. "If I win you and me get back together. You win, I'll leave you alone."

"Did you just not hear me? I just said I don't want to do anything with you. I don't want to see you, I don't want to duel you, I don't want to know you!"

"Well, I ain't giving you a choice. Now strap on your duel disk and let's duel!"

"Do you not understand English, punk. She doesn't wanna duel you."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm not leaving here without a duel."

"Then duel me instead."

"You? Don't make me laugh. I am an intercontinental duel monsters champion. I'd have more of a challenge playing Go Fish."

"Trust me. I'm also a pro at duel monsters. If you're looking for a fight, I can give you a tough one."

"Is that so? Well, then. If you're so desperate to lose, then bring it on, Karl."

"That's _Kyle_ you nincompoop. And now, you're about to experience a duel you'll never forget!" Kyle exclaimed and threw his jacket off, then pulled off his tie. Then he opened the back door of his truck, and pulled out his duel disk. "Now then. If I win this duel, then you get out of Ellie's life once and for all."

"Fine. But if I win, then she has to get back together with me."

Kyle looked back to Ellie.

"Fair enough. Thanks, Kyle. I owe you for this. Now, go. Take him down."

"Will do."

Kyle strapped on his duel disk and activated it.

Nick: _4000 LP Kyle: 4000 LP._

"Let's duel!" both Kyle and Nick said as they drew their first 5 cards.

"I start," Nick drew and added the card to his hand, then looked over his hand. "First I'll summon my Giant Rex, in attack mode."

 _Giant Rex: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200._

And from the depths of the earth, right in front of Nick, arose a big, orange dinosaur, with a bright green spine on its back, and red eyes.

"Now I set a card faced down on the field. Try and get passed my Rex."

"All right. Let's see what I got," Kyle began with a draw. "I summon Unknown Warrior of Fiend, on the defense."

 _Unknown Warrior of Fiend: ATK: 1000 DEF: 500._

Then in front of Kyle, on the defensive mode, a monster with dark green skin, with thorns coming out of its shoulders, long blades on its arms, wearing purple pants, and a brighter green and black shirt appeared.

"Next, I'll put a card faced down, too. I'll stop there. Back to you, Nick."

"Then it's time to take out your only defense. I summon the 13th Grave in attack mode."

 _The 13th Grave: ATK: 1200 DEF: 900._

Then a new monster came out on Nick's side. An old, gray skeleton, wearing nothing but an old, dark blue robe, and carrying a big, rusted sword.

"Looks to me like you don't have enough defense for my monsters."

"I'm gonna have to disagree, Nick. Reveal Hidden Soldiers." Kyle flipped a trap he used against Yugi. "This lets me summon one monster of darkness from my hand to the field. And I choose Mystic Tomato."

 _Mystic Tomato: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100._

Then Kyle pulled a new defensive monster. A tomato with yellow eyes, and the mouth of a jack-o-lantern.

"Looks like I'll have enough monsters to defend myself after all.

"Yes! Awesome move, Kyle," Ellie said excitedly.

"Thank you."

"Big deal. You have enough monsters to protect yourself. You still can't stop my attack. Giant Rex, swallow that living tomato!"

The big, orange dinosaur ran towards Kyle's monster, then chomped it.

"Now, 13th Grave, attack his Warrior of Fiend!"

The skeleton then ran towards the green monster, raised its big sword, and slashed it, blasting it to pixels.

"Next, I'll lay two more cards faced down," Nick laid two cards down on the field, making three faced downs. "I end my turn."

"Then I think now I'll use Mystic Tomato's special ability. See when he leaves the field, I can summon another monster of darkness from my deck, so long as its attack points are 1500 or less. I have just the one to bring out. Dark Jeroid."

 _Dark Jeroid: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500._

In front of Kyle appeared a strange looking blue monster with its face in the center of its odd shaped body. It had four arms, and was using two of them as legs. Above the face, stood another body, which had two arms of its own, and had an open mouth, but no eyes.

"That weird looking thing is your monster? You can't be serious."

"I guess I forgot to mention his special ability. When Dark Jeroid is summoned to the field, I can have one monster lose 800 attack points. And the monster I choose is your Giant Rex."

 _Giant Rex: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200._

"Next, I sacrifice Dark Jeroid, to bring out Firewing Pegasus."

 _Firewing Pegasus: ATK: 2250 DEF: 1800._

A wall of fire erupted in front of Kyle and out of that fire flew a horse with purple fur, red eyes, and it had fiery red wings on its back.

"Oh, brilliant," Nick exclaimed to himself.

"Now Firewing Pegasus, attack Giant Rex!"

The flying fire horse took flight, then breathed fire at Nick's dinosaur, incinerating it.

 _Nick: 2950 LP Kyle: 4000 LP._

"Looks like my Pegasus burned a big chunk out of your life points, Nick."

"So what? You think just cause you got my life points down you've won this? Think again!"

"Then I guess I'll end it there. Hit me with your best shot."

"Oh, I will. I reveal my faced down card: DNA Transplant." Nick flipped a trap card with a bunch of doctors operating on the Thunder Kid. "This trap card lets me chance the attributes of all face up monsters into monsters of darkness."

"Big deal."

"Oh, it's a really big deal. For next I'll play a magic card called Mystic Plasma Zone!" Nick held out the card he just drew, then he put it in the field card slot.

Just after Nick played that card, purple clouds started to shroud them all, creating a big dome of purple shrouds, with lightning flashing around all three of them.

"Thanks to this card, all monsters of darkness now gain 500 attack points, but in exchange, they lose 400 defense points, and thanks to my trap, all monsters will be affected."

 _Firewing Pegasus: ATK: 2750 DEF: 1300._

"And for my next move I think I'll flip my Shield and Sword magic card," Nick flipped another guard with a warrior in brown armor, wielding a sword and shield, and red and orange circles and arrows. "This swaps the attack of all face up monsters on the field with their defense. So your Firewing Pegasus gets weaker."

 _Firewing Pegasus: ATK: 1300 DEF: 2750._

"But let's not forget, I haven't even summoned a monster. So go, Yaranzo!"

 _Yaranzo: ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500._

Then from underneath Nick, a brown treasure chest appeared, and it opened, and out came a red monster.

"And since I played him after I played Shield and Sword, his attack and defense are unaffected by the magic of it, but not by Mystic Plasma Zone."

 _Yaranzo: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100._

"Now Yaranzo, attack Firewing Pegasus!"

The monster in the treasure chest jumped while still in the chest and it clawed the Firewing Pegasus, which whinnied loudly before it was destroyed.

 _Nick: 2950 LP Kyle: 3500 LP._

"With all that done, I'll stop for now."

Kyle then drew his card and looked at his hand. _"Let's see. Even with his DNA Surgery and Mystic Plasma Zone combo, I can't defeat his Yaranzo, so I'll just defend for now."_ Kyle looked back up and pulled a card. "Now I summon Sangan in defense mode, and that's all."

 _Sangan: ATK: 1500 DEF: 100._

Nick drew and cracked a grin at his new card. "Time for you to meet a really powerful monster, but first I'll play this: Fiend's Sanctuary." Nick held up a card with a gargoyle statue in the middle of a magic seal. "It lets me put this on the field: A Metal Fiend Token." Then a monster token, made entirely out of big, silver spheres came out of the card. "Next I sacrifice my fiend token and Yaranzo, so I can summon the all powerful Sengenjin.

 _Sengenjin: ATK: 2750 DEF: 2500._

A big crack opened in the ground in front of Nick, then a hand stuck out and grabbed the ledge, and then arose big cyclops, with blue skin, long red hair, sharp teeth, wearing red boots, a gold sash, and carried a bunch of weapons on its back.

"This monster is a powerful one. And let's not forget my DNA Surgery and Mystic Plasma Zone."

 _Sengenjin: ATK: 3250 DEF: 2100._

"Oh, brilliant. How am I gonna defeat a monster that powerful?!" Kyle exclaimed to himself.

"I guess the answer is obvious, Karl. You don't!"

"I told you, it's Kyle."

"Whatever. You're staring into the eye of a monster, who holds tremendous power. This duel is mine!" Nick started to laugh like a maniac.

 _"I've gotta figure a way out of this, or I'm finished!"_ Kyle said in his mind, while staring into the blue cyclops' one eye.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **All right. Hope you liked this one. The date started good at first, but then like I said, it became a disaster. There's always issues with the ex boyfriend or girlfriend, isn't there? Anyway, next time their duel will continue. Will Kyle find a way to take Nick down, or will Nick end up crushing Kyle. Find out next time. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	10. Duel with the Ex

**All right viewers, here we go with the next one. Kyle will resume his duel with Ellie's ex boyfriend Nick, but I don't know if I'll end it here or not. Guess I'll find out while the duel is I progress. But who will win? Nick or Kyle? Either way, one of them is getting a girlfriend. After this chapter, things will start to get a little more interesting. But it'll be really great when they go back into the virtual world. Anyway, let's move on.**

* * *

Down at the Domino City pier, near the warehouses, Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Duke were walking along the place, while staring out into the moonlight and stars.

"This place has a lot of memories from the past," Yugi brought something up. "This is where we set sail for Duelist Kingdom all those years ago."

"Yeah. But dis place also has bad memories, too. Remember, Yuge? Dis is also where Marik took over my mind and forced me to duel ya. We both almost died."

"Yeah. There's that too."

"In two more days, Serenity will be doing dese things with us. She moves back here on Sunday."

"That's amazing Joey. It'll be nice having Serenity by our side through all this. If Kaiba were more like us, and probably didn't have a big company to run, he and Mokuba would probably also be with us, too," Yugi went on.

"Yeah. Buy rich boy isn't the nicest person we know. Not to mention a jerk ta me. I ain't no amateur duelist."

"Of course you're not, Joey. Kaiba just has problems."

"Hey, look. What is that?" Tea spoke out and turned her attention to something.

The other four looked and saw the big, purple bubble of darkness, next to it was the red pickup truck.

"Look there," Duke gestured to the truck. "Isn't that Kyle's truck?"

"You're right, Duke. It is. You don't think it's a shadow game, do you?" Yugi asked.

"How can it be a shadow game? The Millennium items are all gone," Tristan chimed in.

"We should probably check it out. Just in case," Duke suggested.

"Good idea," Yugi took it. And they all walked towards it.

* * *

Inside the holographic bubble of darkness, the three in there, Kyle, Nick and Ellie were all in there.

"Looks to me like I've made a good card combo. My Sengenjin has over 3000 attack points."

"Just shut up and make your move, Nick," Kyle said annoyingly.

"Fine. Sengenjin attack Sangan!" Nick yelled and the blue cyclops raised its fist, then slammed it on Sangan. "That was your last monster."

"Maybe. But I still have Sangan's special ability. He now lets me take one monster from my deck who has an attack of 1500 or less, and put it in my hand." Kyle pulled a card and shuffled his deck. "Now I guess it's my turn."

"Kyle."

Kyle turned around to see Yugi and the others. "Yugi."

"What's goin' on here?!" Joey exclaimed.

"It started off as just a date, but then he came in," Kyle pointed to Nick.

Duke and Tristan looked left and saw Ellie.

"Hello," they both said in unison with a happy and loving tone.

"Hi, there," Ellie said nervously.

"Hey. You keep away from her. She's mine," Kyle said back to them.

"Not if I win this duel, chump. Now make your move!" Nick said impatiently.

"Fine. I will," Kyle replied and drawing his card. "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Kyle raised the magic card and blustery winds blew from it. "With this I think I'll destroy Mystic Plasma Zone. And the bubble of darkness blew away into thin air, letting the moonlight shine on them once more.

"Wait. So dat was a card?" Joey said confused.

"Well, what'd you expect?" Kyle replied, then turned back to Nick. "So much for your card combination. Now Sengenjin's attack strength returns to normal."

 _Sengenjin: ATK: 2750 DEF: 2500._

"Big deal. He's still the strongest monster in play."

"I summon Kelbek in defense mode."

 _Kelbek: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800._

Kyle summoned a black and yellow monster with a strange shaped body, but it had two arms, with claws, no legs and it had a black Eye of Udjat.

"I'll end my turn for here," Kyle finished.

"That's your monster? How pathetic. Go, Sengenjin! Attack his Kelbek!" Nick commanded his monster.

The blue cyclops raised its fist again and slammed it on Kelbek, destroying it like Sangan.

"Now you've done it, Nick," said Kyle.

"What? Did what?"

"Activated Kelbek's special ability. When a monster destroys Kelbek, that monster is returned to the owner's hand."

Sengenjin started to glow silver, and in a flash of light, it vanished from the field.

"Oh, great. I'm defenseless."

"You can say that again. I now summon Great White in attack mode."

 _Great White: ATK: 1600 DEF: 800._

In front of Kyle, appeared a white shark, that had arms and sharp fins on them for claws.

"Seeing as how you've got no monsters, Nick, I can go right for your life points. Great White, attack!"

The white and gray shark leapt at Nick, preparing to attack him.

"I use my last faced down card: Contagion of Madness!" Nick exclaimed and flipped a magic card with a black mist in the sky with an evil, yellow face, going all around a village, infecting people and making them go crazy. "As your shark makes an attack, once I take damage to my life points, half his attack strength comes out of your life points."

 _Nick: 1350 LP Kyle: 2700 LP._

"Impressive. I'll give you that. But my life points are still higher," Kyle stated.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say you're done. So I'll go and take my turn."

"Be my guest."

Nick drew his card and cracked a grin. "Now you're in for it. I summon Dark Lucius in attack mode."

 _Dark Lucius LV 4: ATK: 1000 DEF: 300._

A wall of shadows erupted out of the ground in front of Nick from thin air, like they were black flames. From those shadows, came a monster with gray skin, wearing a black and gray suit of armor, equipped with a gray vest, black and gray sleeves, black pants, and it had purple hair and red eyes.

"Next I think I'll give Lucius a little power boost with this: Malevolent Nuzzler." Nick held a magic card with a woman who had green skin, three eyes and black hair. "This'll increase his attack by 700 points."

 _Dark Lucius LV 4: ATK: 1700 DEF: 300._

"Now Dark Lucius attack his Great White!"

The black and gray shadow monster ran up to Kyle's shark, and put his fist through it, making it blast into pixels.

 _Nick: 1350 LP Kyle: 2600 LP._

"Nothing else I can do so I'll end my turn."

Kyle picked up a card from his deck. "I set this monster faced down on the field. Along with this card. I'll stop for now."

"I summon Cyber Raider."

 _Cyber Raider: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000._

Right next to Nick's Dark Lucius, appeared a monster wearing a blue armor with yellow lines on it, a black belt and it had a silver helmet, covering its whole face.

"First let's use Dark Lucius to take out that defensive monster of yours."

Dark Lucius ran at Kyle's face down monster, and it was revealed as the Big Eye. Dark Lucius did the same thing to Big Eye as it did to Great White: punching it, and blasting it to pixels.

"Now Cyber Raider, attack his life points!" Nick yelled as his other monster punched Kyle.

 _Nick: 1350 LP Kyle: 1200 LP._

"When you destroyed Big Eye, you activated his special ability. Now I can look at my top 5 cards in my deck, then rearrange them in any order I want."

"No you can't."

"Actually I can. My Big Eye's ability-"

"Has been denied," Nick interrupted. "If Dark Lucius destroys a monster, any special ability it has, it gets stopped in its tracks. I'll put this faced down for an emergency, and end it."

"Oh, great. I'll just take my next turn then," Kyle drew his card. "Now I play De Spell." Kyle held a magic card with a purple lock, with green gems on it, being unlocked, while green mist shrouded it. "This lets me destroy one magic card. And what better card to destroy than your Malevolent Nuzzler?"

"All right," Yugi spoke. "Now Nick's Dark Lucius loses the extra attack points."

"Who is dat guy anyway?" Joey spoke out.

"My ex boyfriend," Ellie answered his question. "Kyle and I were on a date but he came in and ruined it."

"Who are you, by the way?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I'm Ellie Lesser. I met Kyle a few days ago in a tournament we played in. He asked me out that night and I accepted. You must be Yugi." She turned to Yugi and shook his hand.

"With Dark Lucius' attack at 1000 he stands no chance against this monster: Newdoria!"

 _Newdoria: ATK: 1200 DEF: 800._

An orange monster that wore a blue headband with yellow spikes on it over its face, with green hair coming out of the sides of its head, wearing a black vest on its chest, gold gauntlets on its arms and wrists, and green pants appeared in front of Kyle.

"Newdoria, attack Dark Lucius!" Kyle yelled and the orange monster jumped at Nick's dark monster.

"Not so fast. I reveal Ring of Magnetism!" Nick flipped a magic card with a hand, that had a glowing green ring on the middle finger. "This magic card lets me change the attack to another monster on my side of the field. So I'll redirect your attack to Cyber Raider, but he also loses 500 attack and defense points."

 _Cyber Raider: ATK: 900 DEF: 500._

The glowing ring appeared on the Cyber Raider's finger, causing a white mist to circle around him and Newdoria went at it instead of Dark Lucius, then clawed it.

 _Nick: 1050 LP Kyle: 1200 LP._

"Great. So much for taking out that Dark Lucius," Kyle said disappointedly.

"And now that my turn begins, Dark Lucius gets stronger since he stopped the effect of your monster last turn."

 _Dark Lucius LV 6: ATK: 1700 DEF: 600._

Black shadows suddenly appeared and shrouded Dark Lucius, then they covered his whole body for a moment, but when they faded he now had dark gray spikes going down his back, armed shoulder pads on his shoulders, a red orb on his belt, red glowing eyes on his armored vest, and he wielded a long, purple sword.

"Now that he's upgraded even more, he's stronger now. Dark Lucius, attack his monster!"

Dark Lucius ran up to Newdoria and struck it down, making it blast into pixels.

 _Nick: 1050 LP Kyle: 700 LP._

"And don't forget his special ability. Each time he destroys one of your monsters, he stops their special abilities from activating. My turn is done."

Kyle drew his next card and just stared at his hand.

"This guy is wiping Kyle out," Tristan spoke out. "He keeps making that monster stronger and is stopping the effects of all his monsters."

"If he doesn't pull through he's gonna lose," Duke stated the worst.

"I know he can do it, guys. He just needs to trust in his cards," Yugi said confidently.

"You're right," Ellie stepped up next to him. "I know he can pull through."

"I set this monster faced down on the field. That's all I can do for now," Kyle took and finished his next turn.

"And now Dark Lucius upgrades one more time, to his most powerful form," Nick said as his monster got shrouded in shadows once more.

 _Dark Lucius LV 8: ATK: 2800 DEF: 900._

When the shadows faded, Dark Lucius enlarged and now was completely covered in all black armor, with 6 black wings on its back, and it wielded an even bigger black and gray sword.

"This was my plan all along. With Dark Lucius at his most powerful form, he not only stops the abilities of monsters he destroys, but he removed them from the game. So let's see you pull through this one."

 _"Great! Just Great!"_ Kyle though to himself as he was scared on the inside. _"Now what do I do?!"_

"If you think my Dark Lucius is scary now, then just wait for him to attack. Or you know what? On second thought, don't wait. Dark Lucius attack his faced down monster!"

The dark armored monster charged at Kyle's faced down card, then struck it with its big sword.

The monster was revealed to be Gil Garth and it was destroyed.

"Another monster out of the game. Your move."

Kyle drew his new card. "I play Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw 3 new cards, but then ditch two." And Kyle did so. He drew three cards, then put two in the graveyard. "Next I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw another two cards." Kyle began to pick up two more cards. _"There's only one card left that can save me,"_ he said in his mind, then looked to the four cards he now held in his hand. "Now I play Silent Doom. This lets me bring back my Ryu Ran in defense mode."

And the white egg with blue spots appeared, then it cracked, revealing the dragon's arms legs, wings and eyes, just as it had in Kyle's duel with Yugi.

"Next I think I'll put these last three cards faced down." Kyle said as he put three cards faced down.

"That's it?"

"For now. But trust me, there's more to come. So go ahead and make your move."

"Fine I will. First let's switch your Ryu Ran to attack mode, with this: Negate Defense," Nick held up the same magic card Kyle used against Ellie.

Ryu Ran burst out of the egg, revealing the big, red dragon.

"Dark Lucius, attack his Ryu Ran!"

The dark armed monster charged at Ryu Ran and struck it down.

 _Nick: 1050 LP Kyle: 100 LP._

"Hate to disappoint you, but my Ryu Ran won't be removed from the game. Thanks to this trap card: Reveal Imperial Iron Wall." Kyle flipped a trap card with a giant iron wall, which covered a town and castle. "As long as this is on the field, neither of our monsters can be removed from the game, so instead of being banished, Ryu Ran was sent to the graveyard. But he won't stay there long, cause I now play another trap: Rope of Life."

"This is exactly what he did ta you, Yuge," Joey turned to Yugi. "Remember your duel wit him."

"Yeah. But I think this time Kyle may have something else planned. If his plan works, it may lead to his victory."

"Rope of Life brings Ryu Ran back, and gives him 800 extra attack points. So, Ryu Ran, return to me."

And the red dragon reappeared in a flash of light, with an attack strength of 3000.

"So you brought your dragon back and made him stronger. Big deal."

"You're right. It is a big deal, Nick. In case you've forgotten, I still have on last card on the field. Which I play now. Go Adamantine Sword Revival!" Kyle flipped his last faced down card, which was a magic card with three hands grabbing a gold sword, and behind it was a black dragon with red eyes. "This activates the second a dragon is summoned from the graveyard. It lets me sacrifice that dragon and summon an even stronger and more powerful one. Meet Diamond Head Dragon!"

 _Diamond Head Dragon: ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800._

A bright light shined behind Kyle, and from the ground, a giant, light green dragon, with yellow eyes, that had white diamonds for scales going down its back. Its tail was made of diamonds, along with its claws and a horn on top of its head were also made of the same material.

"And thanks to its special ability, it absorbed all the attack of my Ryu Ran, plus it gains a thousand extra attack points. For a grand total of 4000."

"Impossible!" Nick exclaimed through gritted teeth. "This was supposed to be my victory. I had the perfect strategy planned out!"

"Well, that's the thing about strategies. Sometime, they don't go as planned. Now Diamond Head Dragon, attack his Dark Lucius, and finish this duel!"

From the diamond horn on top of its head, the light green, crystalized dragon shot a silver blast from it, which destroyed Dark Lucius, and flooding the playing field with light.

 _Nick: 0 LP Kyle: 100 LP._

"He did it," said Yugi. "He won. And he didn't even play his Five Headed Dragon."

Kyle deactivated his duel disk and turned back to the others.

Ellie laughed happily and ran up to him, where Kyle scooped her up in his arms, then spun her.

"You did it! You won!"

"I know!" Kyle said as excitedly as she was. "I was worried I wouldn't get out of that!"

"Hey, punk."

Kyle put Ellie down and looked to see Nick behind him.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked.

"Just to do this!" Nick exclaimed and then punched Kyle in his gut.

Kyle groaned after being hit and fell to the ground, leading to gasps from everyone.

Ellie pushed Nick away and got in his face. "You leave him alone you big bully!" Then she raised her right fist, and punched him straight in the nose, causing him to drop down to the ground and his cap fell off, revealing his flattened dark brown hairdo.

She turned back to Kyle and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Maybe this'll make you feel better," Ellie pulled Kyle to her and kissed him on his lips.

After she finished, Kyle's face turned bright red. "Now that's much better."

"That was awesome how ya pulled through at last second Kyle!" Joey exclaimed. "You showed dat punk what real duelin' is all about."

"You didn't even use your Five Headed Dragon that time," Tristan spoke and stepped forward.

"Because it wasn't in my deck," Kyle said then pulled a card out of his pocket. "It's right here." He held the Five Headed Dragon card out. "I decided to go at least one duel without it."

"This date was fun, Kyle. We have to do this again real soon."

"How about this Sunday?" Kyle suggested . "I hear that Kaiba Land's prices are all half off Sunday nights."

"Sounds fun. I hear that new ride Kaiba plans on opening up opens that same day."

"Sunday it is then."

"I'm taking Serenity to Kaiba Land on Sunday night also," Duke spoke out. "Maybe I'll see you two there."

"Maybe you will."

"What?!" Joey yelled. "When did dis date wit my little sister at Kaiba Land happen."

"Just the other day before Serenity went back home," Duke smirked and turned his back.

"Why you little?!" Joey chased after Duke, and Duke ran laughing.

"Well, it was great seeing you all tonight, but I've gotta take her home," Kyle said to Yugi and the others.

"All right. Good seeing you again, Kyle," Yugi said as Kyle and Ellie got into the truck.

"You too. See you around!" Kyle pointed back to Yugi right before he closed the door of his truck.

* * *

 **All right. That's gonna be it for now. Sorry I took so long to update, but a few weeks ago I decided to take a little break from Fanfiction. In the next chapter, Kyle will have the second date, but just a little spoiler. It'll end up having a slight dilemma. And here's a little hint, it has to do with Serenity, but that's all I'll say. Anyhow, when that duel was going on, even I wasn't sure how I was gonna get Kyle out of that pickle. I brainstormed for a few hours, then it came to me. Kyle won and now he's got a girlfriend. How great is that? Please read, review and enjoy.**


	11. Second DateAnother Dilemma

**All right. Here we go. Here's where Kyle has his second date with Ellie but like I might've explained in the end of the last chapter, and hence the name of this one, they'll have another dilemma in it. But this time, just a spoiler, it won't be mainly for Kyle. But that's all I'll say. You wanna know what I mean, then let's move on.**

* * *

On Sunday night, when the skies had barely started to turn dark, and 2 days after Kyle's first date, he and Ellie were in his truck, driving to Kaiba Land for their second one.

Kyle wore a red shirt with short, black sleeves and collar, with a pair of navy blue pants, and a pair of gray and white tennis shoes.

Ellie had her hair in a ponytail, she wore a bright orange tank top, underneath she wore A white shirt, along with olive track pants, and all white tennis shoes and in her lap she had a small, lime green purse.

"This night is gonna be really fun, Kyle. Nick never would have taken me to do things like this," Ellie said happily to Kyle.

"I'm just glad that I'm with you, because as long as we're together, anything can be this fun," Kyle responded.

He continued on driving through the streets of Domino City, where all the buildings were lit up from the inside out, and past all those buildings, a rollercoaster at Kaiba Land could be seen from only a few miles, and not far from it, was the Kaiba Corp building.

It'd taken about 15 minutes, but then they'd finally arrived at the parking lot and Kyle parked his red pickup truck.

They'd both gotten out and stared for a few seconds at the big amusement park, with many rides, lit up with lights, and the tallest one was a red, yellow and blue rollercoaster, which towered over the whole park.

In front of all that, there was a red booth with a dark blue roof, with a silver turnstile next to it to get into the park.

They walked up to the booth, where the front gates were to get into the park.

Sitting at the both, there was a man with a flat, light brown hairdo with hazel eyes, wearing a black polo shirt, with an all capital letter word of "Kaiba Land" in blue, red and yellow letters and on the left side of his chest, his nametag read "Sergio" and he was reading a magazine with a design of sports cars.

Kyle cleared his throat to get his attention.

He looked up to them and cracked a grin as he put his magazine down. "Welcome to Kaiba Land. What'll it be?" the man at the booth asked.

"Two all access wristbands, please," Kyle replied.

"That'll be 20 dollars," he said pulling out two light blue wristbands.

Kyle started to pull out his dark brown wallet, but then Ellie put her hand on his.

"This one's on me," she said to Kyle pulling out her own tan colored wallet from her purse.

"Are you sure you wanna pay? You don't have to. I can pay."

"It's all right. I insist. You paid for dinner on Friday, the least I can do is return the favor. It's on me," Ellie insisted and gave Sergio a 20, and in exchange he gave them their wristbands.

"Have fun, you two," Sergio said to them as they went through the turnstile.

Kyle looked down to the wristbands and saw they had the face of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "A Blue Eyes wristband. Amazing. Kaiba just turns everything into a design of the Blue Eyes." He said as he and Ellie strapped on their wristbands.

They walked further into the park and started to decide and talk about where they should go first. There were all sorts of rides, food stands, and game booths.

They had rides like a Kuriboh and Scapegoat carousel, a rollercoaster with Blue Eyes White Dragon cars, bumper cars with pictures of Blue Eyes and Dark Magician.

Game booths were bottle games with the bottles designed like Exodia, balloon pop had prizes of stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragons and Red Eyes Black Dragons and ring toss had bottles all designed like the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

At food stands, most of them were burger, hot dog and drinks, which had Blue Eyes cups and burger boxes.

"Kaiba sure likes to design a lot of things with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Wanna try the God Colossus?" Kyle asked his date.

"Let's check the line first," Ellie suggested.

They walked through the park, passing by everything else, and walked towards the red, blue and yellow rollercoaster. When they'd reached it after about 5 minutes of walking, they'd gotten a better view of the coaster which had many twists, turns and loops, with its red, yellow and blue tracks almost everywhere.

The line was really long. There were people standing all the way at the end of the rails, waiting to ride, and there was a sign that said "Wait Time 1 hour and 25 minutes."

"Okay. Maybe now's not such a good time to ride it," Kyle spoke out.

"We can try again later. There's a lot more rides to try," Ellie suggested.

Kyle looked to see the Blue Eyes rollercoaster. "We could try that. Looks like the wait is only a few minutes." Kyle gestured to the few people there.

"Yeah. That looks fun," Ellie agreed and they walked towards it.

They'd gone through the railing and walked all the way to where the other people stood and waited.

"Well, look who it is."

Kyle looked to see Duke and Serenity coming up in line behind them.

"Looks like we ran into each other after all," Kyle said as Duke who was holding Serenity's hand reached them.

"We were gonna try the Egyptian God Colossus, but that line is way too long," said Duke.

"What a coincidence. Ellie and I were gonna do the same thing. But this looks fun too," Kyle looked back to the rollercoaster with the white tracks, and Blue Eyes cars.

The four moved on with the line and got to where they could get on the ride.

There were three Blue Eyes cars all connected with each other, each with 3 rows of seats, which could hold up to four people.

Kyle and Ellie got into the first car, while Duke and Serenity got in the same car, in the seats behind theirs.

They each buckled their seat belts and pulled the lap bars down for protection.

"Please keep your hands in feet inside the Blue Eyes cars at all time. Have fun." Said a voice over the speaker.

Then the cars slowly began to move along the white tracks.

It first went through a dark tunnel then up a ramp.

The ramp went up for at least a minute, but then it leveled out and at then a light could be seen. Then before anyone else knew it the coaster started to go very fast down another ramps, doing many twists and turns. It made people scream with joy, and laugh with delight.

It'd gone through at least 50 twists and turns, for about 5 minutes, and finally they were back at the track.

"Please exit the Blue Eyes coaster cars to your right, and have a nice day at Kaiba Land." Said the speaker voice again.

The lap bar went back up, everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and exited the ride.

"Well, that was really fun!" Kyle exclaimed.

"It was. I enjoyed that so much," Serenity spoke out.

"What's say the four of us all go check out more of the park, then in about an hour, we meet at the Egyptian God Colossus?" Duke suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ellie went along.

"Same here," Kyle replied.

And the two groups of pairs walked off in opposite directions.

Kyle and Ellie went to try a bunch of games and rides at the park.

First they'd gone on the Ferris wheel, which had Blue Eyes White Dragon cars, similar to the rollercoaster ones.

They'd been on the Ferris wheel for about 20 minutes, because of all the stops it made, but they didn't mind, because they got to spend time alone with each other, and got a view of not only the whole park, but the whole city.

"This is a nice view. It's amazing what you can see from the top of a Ferris Wheel," Kyle said admiring the view.

"It's so beautiful. All the lights from the buildings, and the stars in the sky," Ellie responded.

The Ferris wheel started to move for a minute or two again, then stopped, leaving Kyle and Ellie in the middle of it.

After about another 15 minutes, they'd gotten off and went to find another ride.

"Hey, look at that one?" Ellie turned her attention to another ride.

Kyle looked to see it too.

It had people strapped into sets of seats, on big wheels, and the wheels went around, up and down and they were turning upside down.

"That looks fun. And look, we could probably get on if we go now," Kyle gestured to the line with few people.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ellie grabbed Kyle by his hand and ran, pulling him along the way, and Kyle kept up as best he could.

They got on the ride, strapped themselves in and waited for the ride to start.

A man with flat blonde hair was going around making sure everyone was securely fastened into the ride.

In another minute or two, the ride begin to move slowly, and the wheels all the people sat in began to turn left and right. The ride started to speed up more by the second, and then it finally began to move fast enough so that the people spun around, going upside down, moving at a speed of at least 25 miles per hour. Kyle and Ellie were both laughing as they turned upside down, and were enjoying it a lot.

The ride went on for about four minutes, and then it slowly started to slow down, the wheels everyone sat in stopped turning, then it finally came to a complete stop.

The restraints on everyone lifted up, and everyone now dizzy began to walk to the exit.

"That was a lot of fun," Ellie said both happily and dizzily.

"Yeah it was," Kyle replied in the same tone.

"Where to next?"

"Let's go find something."

They both walked off and slowly became conscious again.

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown at Joey's apartment, he'd gone back home after stuffing his face at an all-you-can-eat buffet. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, a gray t-shirt, dark gray jeans, and his regular black and gray tennis shoes.

He walked up the stairs of the condominium, went to his front door and pulled his keys out, but before he could unlock it, he stopped and saw a yellow piece of paper taped to the door.

Joey took it off and read it. "Serenity." He gasped. "I'm gonna get dat creep!" He yelled and then unlocked the door. A few seconds later, he came back out, with his duel disk, and he ran off to the city.

* * *

Back at the park, Kyle and Ellie had just gotten off of a water ride, and were both soaking wet.

"That's one way to cool off on a pretty warm night," Kyle said wiping his face.

"Yep. It is pretty hot tonight, isn't it?" Ellie responded, while taking out her ponytail. She squeezed her hair to let the water out, then straightened it, and redid it in the ponytail."

Kyle pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "We should be good to head for the God Colossus."

And the two looked to the red, yellow and blue rollercoaster, looming over the whole park, and walked towards it.

It took them almost ten minutes, because they were a pretty far distance, but when they got there, there weren't many people in line.

They went through all the empty line rails, until they caught up to where the others were, and in the rear, were Duke and Serenity.

"Looks like we're all on time," Kyle said, getting Duke's and Serenity's attention.

"Great you made it," Duke said as they reached them. "We're only at least 8 people from getting on."

Then more people came from behind to ride, and the line began to move.

The first 8 people then got to where they could board the ride.

There were three cars connected together.

The front car was designed like Obelisk the Tormentor.

Middle was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

And the rear car was the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Each car had three seats, which could hold at least 2 or three people.

The first 8 people all were able to get into the next Obelisk car, then Kyle, Serenity, Ellie and Duke got into the Slifer car, Duke and Serenity in front, Kyle and Ellie in the middle, while another couple got in the third row.

Once in the car, each of them all buckled and tightened their seatbelts and pulled down the lap bars.

Then the guy at the control panel picked up a speakerphone. "Welcome to the Egyptian God Colossus, the fastest ride in the Kaiba Land park. For your safety, keep your hands and feet in the God cars at all time. Have fun." He put the speakerphone back then started the cars.

The God cars started to move at a slow speed, made a few turns, left and right, and then the cars went up, like on the Blue Eyes coaster, except this one went a lot higher, and was going for a little bit longer.

It was dark as the God cars were going up, but then after about 2 minutes or so, they leveled out and they saw light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hold on tight Serenity," Duke said as he and Serenity, along with Ellie and Kyle held on to the lap bars. "Here we go!"

And the next thing anyone knew, the God cars dropped, going straight down, at least 50 miles per hour, making everyone slam back in their seats. People were screaming in joy, and holding on tightly as the cars moved really fast up another ramp, one less long, then it went straight down again, picking up more speed. Followed by a loop, going upside down, and a lot more twists and turns.

Kyle was both scared and having fun at the same time. He felt like part of him had died inside, but at the same time a whole new Kyle had been born.

The ride kept doing so many scary but fun twists and turns every few seconds for another 5 minutes, and then they were back at the entrance.

The lap bars raised, the passengers all unbuckled their seatbelts and exited to the right.

At the end of the exit, there was a man with flat black hair, and green eyes was sitting behind a long table. And behind him, were a bunch of big cardboard boxes, full of black t-shirts.

"Hold it," the man at the table stopped the four. "All first riders get these." He gave each of them a shirt.

"What are they?" Ellie asked, taking her shirt.

"Souvenirs. All first riders of the Egyptian God Colossus get one."

Kyle unfolded his shirt and saw its design. It had all three of the Gods and above them, in red, yellow and blue letters, it read, "I rode the Egyptian God Colossus."

"Thanks," Kyle thanked and they all walked off.

"Well this has been fun, but I think I'm ready to call it a night," Ellie said to Kyle.

"You and me both," Kyle replied.

"That makes all of us," Duke chimed in.

"Need a ride?" Kyle asked.

"Well, Serenity and I took the bus here, but sure. Thanks."

"Then come on. Let's go home."

They all walked through the park, and started to make their way through the front gates.

They exited the park and went through the parking lot, and it only took less than a minute to find Kyle's truck, because he'd parked so close to the gates.

Kyle pulled out his keys and with the truck remote, unlocked the doors.

Duke and Serenity went and got in back, while Ellie and Kyle got in front.

"Okay, where am I taking you two?" Kyle asked without looking behind.

"My mom said I can stay the night at Joey's," Serenity replied.

"You got it. He doesn't live far from here. He gave me his address when the three of us went to the other side of Domino City, so we'll go there first."

Kyle started the truck up, then drove out of the Kaiba Land parking lot, and into the open road.

* * *

It only took 15 minutes to get to Joey's apartment, because of the small traffic, and hitting mostly green lights.

Kyle parked the truck on the curb and shut it off, and then everyone got out.

They all climbed a few flights of stairs, till they made it to the 3rd floor, and first thing everyone noticed was that Joey's front door was left open.

Kyle walked up and pushed the door open, then flipped on a light switch on his left. When the lights came on, it showed Joey's messed apartment. There was trash and stuff all over the floor, dirty dishes in the kitchen sink and messed up couch cushions.

"Bit of a slob, isn't he?" Kyle asked.

"That's my big brother for you," Serenity replied.

"But where is he?" Duke spoke up.

"Joey!" Serenity called. "I'm back."

"Joey!" Kyle called out for him.

Then they all started to search the small, one floor apartment, but Joey was nowhere to be found.

After searching exactly everywhere, the four all regrouped back in the living room.

"He's not here," Kyle said.

"Where could he be?" Serenity said with a really worried tone in her voice. "I'm so worried."

"Serenity. Sweetheart, calm down," Ellie tried calming her. "I'm sure he's fine."

"She's right," Kyle came in. "Maybe he just went out for some food or something."

"Knowing Joey, he'll eat wherever he goes out of business," said Duke.

"Then why did he leave his door open," Serenity asked.

"Must've been in a hurry," Kyle answered. Then a musical tone started to play and he pulled out his phone, to see an unknown number. "Who's number is this?" He held the phone for the other three to see it.

"That's Joey's cell phone number," Serenity said relieved.

"See. Told you he's fine," Kyle then answered his phone. "Hey, Joey. Where are ya, man? We're here at your place and Serenity's worried sick about you."

"This isn't Joey, rookie."

Kyle flinched when he heard that voice. "Listen." He said to the others putting the phone on speaker.

"Though I am glad I caught you," said the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Where is he, you creep? Tell me!" Kyle yelled.

"He's down here with me on the old freighter. But he doesn't seem well, why don't you and your friends come here and pick him up?"

"Now listen closely, creep. If I find out he's hurt in any way when we get down there, I'll break your neck!"

Then the phone line disconnected.

"Come on. Let's go!" Kyle said to the others, and he and Ellie ran out the door.

Duke and Serenity followed, and Duke turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

They all ran back down to the truck and quickly got in.

Kyle started it up, then punched it.

The truck drove off so fast, to the direction of the pier.

* * *

 **All right, I'm gonna stop there for now. In the next chapter they'll make it down to the pier to find Joey. But who called Kyle with Joey's phone and for what reason? It's kinda scary finding a note, which makes you go down to somewhere as fast as you can, isn't it? What made Joey run down there when he saw that note? You'll have all your answers in the next chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	12. Foe Rematch

**Okay, time to find out what's what. So before we begin, have any of you figured out who called Kyle from Joey's phone last chapter? If not, then you're gonna find out. So know what I mean by "foe rematch?" Well, you're gonna find out. Let's move on.**

* * *

Kyle had driven his truck through the town, with Ellie, Duke and Serenity also in it. He was headed for the pier, to get Joey, after receiving a phone call from Joey's phone.

It had taken at least 20 minutes to get there, because of a little backed up traffic, them hitting red lights here and there, and the distance the pier was from Joey's house, but in another 5 minutes, they made it to the place where there was no light, except from the full moon.

Kyle shut off the truck then he reached in back, near Serenity, and he picked up his duel disk, then they all got out of the truck.

Once everyone was out, Kyle locked the doors of his truck with the remote, and then he strapped on his duel disk.

"So, where do we check first?" Duke asked. "This place is pretty big. Joey could be in one of the wharfs or on a ship."

"Let's check the old freighter," Kyle suggested and he pointed to a big ship, that was half sunk, and had multiple big orange, green and blue crates on it.

The four all walked to the big, dark blue ship, and walked up a set of white stairs, to get on board.

"So, where do we look for my brother?" Serenity asked.

"May as well start at the beginning of the ship. We'll check the bow section first, and make our way through till we find Joey," Ellie replied.

The four made there way along the old freighter and walked to the bow section.

When they made it to the bow section, the first thing they saw was Joey laying face first on the ground, and his duel disk was strapped on his left arm.

"Look, there he is," Kyle pointed to Joey.

They all ran over to him and helped him up.

"Joey. Joey," Kyle shook his body.

Just started to grunt, then slowly he opened his dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Joey!" Serenity said relieved and threw her arms around her big brother.

"Joey, what happened?" Duke asked.

"I- I lost," was all Joey said.

"Lost? Lost what?" Serenity let go of him while asking her question.

"The rematch I wanted."

Everyone turned around to see none other than Bandit Keith standing behind them, also wearing his duel disk.

Kyle got up and glared at him. "I should've known you'd be the one behind this." He pointed with his right hand at Keith.

"Didn't you recognize my voice over the phone, rookie?"

"Of course I did. What I meant was I should've known you'd do something like this. Now tell me, what did you do to him?"

"We had a duel is all. The rematch I wanted from Duelist Kingdom. Only this time, Wheeler wasn't so lucky."

"What's he talking about, Joey?" asked his little sister.

"I lost da duel against him. He beat me," Joey said weakly. "I almost won, but da creep pulled an unexpected move."

Then he began to explain the duel and had a flashback.

* * *

Joey and Keith were standing at the bow section of the ship, dueling.

Keith had Perfect Machine King on the field, along with two faced downs.

Joey had Alligator's Sword, Panther Warrior, Gearfried the Iron Knight and his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"You may have more monsters than I do, Wheeler, but even your Red Eyes doesn't stand a chance against Perfect Machine King. And it'll be even weaker once I add this card. Go, Machine Conversion Factory!" Keith yelled and held out the same card he'd used in his duel with Kyle and Serenity. "It gives my Machine king 300 more attack and defense points

 _Perfect Machine King: ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800._

"Now I could take out one of your weaker monsters and win this duel instantly, but it'd be more fun to torment you by taking out your favorite card. So, go, Perfect Machine King! Attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The giant, red and white robot then fired over 2 dozen rockets from its shoulders, which blasted the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and destroyed it in a big explosion.

 _Keith: 3000 LP Joey: 400 LP._

"One more attack like that, and I win the duel, Wheeler. But if you think you can still win, then take your best shot. My turn is over."

"Den let's see what I got, Keith!" Joey exclaimed and drew his card. "Yes! Dat's just da card I need. Well, it looks like it's time to turn your overgrown machine into a pile of scrap. I sacrifice Alligator's Sword, Panther Warrior and Gearfried the Iron Knight." Then Joey's three monsters vanished into a flash of blue light. "Now I can summon Gilford the Lightning!"

 _Gilford the Lightning: ATK: 2800 DEF: 1400._

A bolt of lightning struck down in front of Joey, and then stood tall a muscular man, wearing a silver armored vest, helmet and gauntlets, with orange stripes on them, an orange cape, and he had a sword on his back.

"An thanks to Gilford's special ability, because I sacrificed him usin' three monstas, then he instantly destroys all yours. Go! Lightning Sword!"

The lightning warrior drew his sword, then charged up blue lightning, and then threw that lightning at Keith's monster, which caused it to blow up.

"And dat wasn't even an attack, Bandit Keith. It was just a special ability. So, go, Gilford. Attack that chump directly!"

The lightning warrior charged at Keith, then attacked him directly, making Keith yell in pain, and dropping to his knees.

 _Keith: 200 LP Joey: 400 LP._

"Looks like I'm in da lead now, Keith. Make your move."

Keith got up and cracked a grin at Joey. "Oh, I'll make a move all right, Wheeler, and it'll be the last one in this duel. I told you when we started, that I don't plan on losing to you again."

"We'll see."

"Yeah. We'll see right now. Reveal Monster Reborn!" Keith flipped a magic card. "With this I think I'll bring back your Red Eyes Black Dragon."

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000._

The Monster Reborn card shined brightly, then Joey's trademark flew out of it.

"You may have my favorite card, Keith. But it's not strong enough to beat Gilford."

"Not yet. But in case you've forgotten, I still have one card faced down. And here's a little hint: It's a trap we both used in our last duel, back in Duelist Kingdom."

Joey gasped. "You don't mean-?"

"That's right. Reveal Metalmorph!" Keith flipped a trap with a strange looking metal armor. "By giving this card to Red Eyes, it boosts his attack by 300 points."

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000._

Then the Red Eyes Black Dragon's scales all turned metal, and its eyes began to glow.

"And since you also used this card, you know what its other effect does; Every time the monster combined with Metalmorph makes an attack, half the opposing monsters attack points are added to its own."

"No! I've got nothin' to save me now!" Joey exclaimed.

"Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon! Attack Gilford the Lightning and end this duel!" Keith yelled.

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 4100 DEF: 2000._

The black, metal dragon charged a red, electrical blast in its mouth, then it blasted Gilford the Lightning off the field.

 _Keith: 200 LP Joey: 0 LP._

After Joey lost, the holograms disappeared, and Joey dropped to his knees, then fell face first on the deck,

"Where's your heart of the cards now, Joey?" Keith asked, then laughed maniacally.

* * *

"He won our rematch. I tried my best, but I just couldn't do it."

"Hey. Lighten up, Joey. So you lost one duel. It's not the end of the world," Duke reassured.

"But he made me so angry, dat I wanted ta beat him so bad."

"What do you mean? What did he do?" asked Serenity.

"He tricked me into comin' here. He said he kidnapped you, Serenity." Joey then reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded and crumpled piece of paper. "He left dis at my door."

Kyle took the paper and unfolded it, then he read it aloud, "'Wheeler, I have your precious little sister. I managed to get her from your rookie friend, and now she's my little prisoner. If you want to see her again, meet be down on the old freighter at the pier for a little rematch. When you get down here I'll explain my terms, and you will follow them, otherwise you'll never see her again. BK.'" Kyle angrily crumpled it in his hands then looked back to Keith. "You heartless, good for nothing punk. That was a low move even for you!"

"Why would you do this?!" Serenity exclaimed.

"To get you down here for our rematch, little miss. How is it that I've beat many of the world's best duelists in my past, but just almost a week ago, I lost to a newbie and to a stupid little girl!" Keith yelled. "I did it to draw you here, so we can have a rematch. This time I'll be the one who triumphs. And don't even think about interfering this time, rookie," Keith pointed to Kyle. "But first..." Keith reached into the wristband on his right arm, then pulled a card out. "...why don't you take this?" He tossed the card, then Serenity caught it.

Serenity looked down to the card. "This is Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Dat's how da creep beat me. He turned my best monsta against me," Joey spoke out. "Take my card, Serenity. Take it and duel him. I know you can do it," he encouraged his little sister.

"Joey's right," Kyle stepped up. "Take his card and whup him. I may not be in there with you this time, but I'm still by your side, Serenity. We all are."

Serenity looked to Duke and Ellie, who nodded in agreement.

"But even if I wanted to do this I can't. I didn't bring my duel disk."

"Dat's no problem, sis," Joey took his deck out and unstrapped his duel disk. "Use mine." He gave it to Kyle, who gave it to Serenity.

Serenity smiled confidentially at her big brother then turned and glared at Keith. "All right, Bandit Keith. Let's do this!" She strapped on the duel disk, then pulled her deck out of her pocket and put Joey's card in.

She walked over to Bandit Keith and they both took and shuffle each other's decks.

"Ready to lose to me, little miss? Seeing as how you don't have your newbie friend by your side this time."

"I don't plan to lose, Keith. And you're wrong. Kyle and the others are with me through all of this."

"If your brother couldn't beat me, what makes you think you'll be any better?"

"Because I believe."

"Your brother believed and he couldn't even win this one."

They returned each other's decks and then walked in opposite directions of the bow section of the ship, so that the other four were off to the side.

Serenity and Bandit Keith activated their duel disks, then they put their decks in the slots and drew 5 cards.

 _Bandit Keith: 4000 LP Serenity: 4000 LP._

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

"Ladies first. See how I'm nice enough to be a gentleman and let you start off?"

"Very well," Serenity drew her card then looked over her hand. "With of the Black Forest in defense mode."

 _Witch of the Black Forest: ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200._

A giant card materialized in sparks in front of Serenity and on that card, appeared a woman wearing a long, black dress, with an eye on the gray collar, who had purple hair and a third eye on her forehead.

"I'll also put two cards faced down," Serenity said throwing a couple faced down cards. "That'll do for now."

"Fine. Then I'll go," Keith drew and looked over the cards in his hand. "I'll play a card faced down, too," Keith threw his own card faced down. "And my own monster, Overdrive! In attack mode!"

 _Overdrive: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500._

Then in front of Keith, from the same kind of sparks, appeared a big, dark green tank.

"Overdrive, attack her Black Forest Witch!"

The tank shot many blasts from its cannon, and blasted the witch to pixels.

"Thankfully I put her in defense mode, so my life points are safe."

"For now anyway."

"But there's still more. Thanks to my witch's special ability, I get to take a monster who has a defense of 1500 or less from my deck, and put it in my hand." Serenity searched her deck then pulled a card, after which she shuffled her deck, then put it back in the slot on the duel disk. "Mu turn," she drew a new card. "Now I'll use the magic card cost down," Serenity held a card with two swords skewering the stars on a card. "It reduces the level of all monsters in my hand by two. So I don't have to sacrifice any monsters to summon Marie the Fallen One."

And the black skinned monster that Serenity played in her last duel appeared in front of her.

"Marie the Fallen One, attack Overdrive!"

The black skinned fairy flew over to the armed tank, then she opened up her wings, which let out sparkling dust.

The next thing Keith knew, his overdrive exploded.

 _Keith: 3900 LP Serenity: 4000 LP._

"Big deal, you defeated one of my machines. There's plenty more where that came from. Assuming you're done, I'll take my turn," Keith said and he drew. "Now I summon Mechanicalchaser."

 _Mechanicalchaser: ATK: 1850 DEF: 800._

Then in another flash of light, came a rounded, bright green robot with blades and sharp objects for arms and small wings on its back.

"Mechanicalchaser, attack her Marie the Fallen One!"

The round green robot flew over to Serenity's monster, and with all its weapon arms, it struck her with them all."

 _Keith: 3900 LP Serenity: 3850 LP._

"By sending Marie to the graveyard, her special ability will now activate with each turn I take, giving me 200 life points as long as she's in the graveyard."

"I'll put another card faced down," Keith said laying a second faced down. "Your turn."

"Then Marie's special ability activates," Serenity said beginning with a draw.

 _Keith: 3900 LP Serenity: 4050 LP._

"I think I'll start by playing one of my faced down cards: Monster Reborn. With it I'll revive Marie the Fallen One."

Then the Monster Reborn card flashed a bright light, and when it faded, the dark fairy was back.

"For my next move, I'll use this," Serenity pulled a card from her hand. "Polymerization. With this I'll fuse Marie the Fallen One, and from my hand the Forgiving Maiden." Then the Forgiving Maiden appeared next to Marie. "Together they create the mighty St Joan!"

The two monsters swirled together, and Serenity's most powerful card, a tall warrior woman stood tall.

"No way!" Keith yelled. "Not this card again."

"St Joan, attack his Mechanicalchaser!"

The warrior woman then grew a pair of angel wings on her back, and she flew towards Keith's Mechanicalchaser and struck it down."

 _Keith: 2950 LP Serenity: 4050 LP._

"Yeah!" the four standing behind exclaimed in excitement.

"All right. Good job, Serenity," said Kyle. "Keep it up."

Serenity looked back to Kyle with a smile on her face, then winked at him.

"Big deal. I've got just the card to take care of that monster. Go De-Fusion!" Keith raised a magic card. "This splits that all powerful monster of your back to the two puny ones you used to summon it."

St Joan started to glow gold, then in a bright flash of light, she was split back into the Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One.

"But the torture doesn't stop there, missy. Next I'll play a card I used in our last duel: Summoning Dice!" Keith flipped one of his faced down cards. "First let's give up a thousand life points to use it."

 _Keith: 1950 LP Serenity: 4050 LP._

The card then did what it did last time, and shot a six sided die from it.

"I think you remember the effects of it, so let's see how lucky I am."

The die kept rolling, and then it stopped in front of Serenity on a 6.

"Looks like I got really lucky. Using special ability number three, I can summon a high level monster without having to sacrifice any lower ones. So let's bring out Zoa."

 _Zoa: ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900._

Then in a flash of sparkling light, Keith summoned a blue monster, that had yellow glowing eyes, small wings on its back, along with yellow-orange thorns and sharp claws all around its body.

"But there's still more where that came from. Next I play my other faced down card: Metalmorph!" Keith flipped the trap he used on Joey. "This lets me turn my Zoa into an even stronger and more powerful monster. Meet the new and improved Zoa. Or should I say Metalzoa?"

 _Metalzoa: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300._

The trap card shined a light on Zoa, then it started to become metal, and slowly transformed into a machine.

"And now that Zoa has been equipped with this power boosting trap, he has the special ability to absorb half the opposing monsters attack, whenever he makes an attack. So, go, Metalzoa! Strike her Forgiving Maiden!"

 _Metalzoa: ATK: 3425 DEF: 2300._

The metal armored fiend ran at Serenity's Forgiving Maiden, and clawed it, which destroyed her.

 _Keith: 1950 LP Serenity: 1475 LP._

The impact from the attack, knocked Serenity off her feet, and she landed on her back.

Keith laughed maniacally at the sight of his attack.

"Are you okay, Serenity?" Duke asked.

"I'm fine," Serenity grunted and arose to her feet.

"If you still want more, then by all means, let's continue this duel. Your move."

Serenity started with a draw, then she gasped at the card she just drew. "It's Joey's card. His Red Eyes Black Dragon." Serenity said quietly to herself.

She turned back to her older brother, and he knew that she drew his card.

"Do it," he mouthed to her.

Serenity nodded and looked back towards Bandit Keith. "All right, Bandit Keith. This duel isn't over. Like how my big brother always has, I'll fight to the end. I start by playing Card of Sanctity. It lets us both draw until we hold six cards," and they both drew their cards. " Next I reveal my other faced down card: Spell Reproduction." Serenity flipped a magic card, where a person in a purple robe sat at a table with a crystal ball, and inside that crystal ball was a Duel Monsters card. "First thing I have to do is throw out two magic cards from my hand," Serenity held out Rain of Mercy and Scroll of Bewitchment, then discarded them to the graveyard. "But in exchange I can take another magic card from my graveyard, and put it in my hand." And then a new card came from the graveyard slot. "Though this card just got returned, it won't stay in my hand, because I'm playing it now. Go, Cost Down. If you remember, it reduced the level of all monsters in my hand by two. So I only have to sacrifice Marie the Fallen One to summon my big brother's card. The Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000._

Then from a flash of light behind Serenity, came Joey's trademark card; A big dragon, with glowing red eyes, and had scales as dark as a nighttime sky.

"The card I beat your big brother with. Now you're using it on me? Oh, I'm so scared," Keith mocked.

"I still have one more card left to play, Bandit Keith. Malevolent Nuzzler. It gives Red Eyes 700 more attack points, making him stronger than your Metalzoa. My brother loves this card, so I'll treat it as good as he does, like it were my own."

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 3100 DEF: 2000._

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The red eyed dragon shot a red blast from its mouth at Keith's monster, which created a big, red and orange explosion, and destroyed Metalzoa.

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 1475 LP._

"Yes!" Kyle yelled. "Keep this up and you'll win for sure, Serenity."

"Don't get your hopes up, rookie," Keith turned to Kyle. "You think just because she pulled one lucky move, that she has this duel won? I think not. There's still plenty more to come from me. The fate of this duel is still to be decided. "My turn, and I think I'll play this card," Keith held the card he just drew up for them to see. "It's a powerful card called Clockwork Night."

Its design was inside a big clock tower, with all the gears, and a moon in the sky.

"First thing this does is turn all your monsters into machines, then strips 500 points from them all."

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000._

And the Red Eyes Black Dragon's scales completely turned metal.

"Next I play Graceful Charity. It lets me draw an extra three cards, so long as I ditch two." And then Keith drew three cards from his deck, then tossed two out of his hand. "Perfect, now I'll play Monster Reborn. It lets me revive one monster from either of our graveyards. I think I'll take the one I just threw out. Rise almighty Machine King!"

A bright light shined in front of Keith and from the ground, arose the same giant robot he'd used in their last duel.

"And now witness the power of my magic card and this powerful, well oiled machine. The Clockwork Night card gives all my monsters 500 extra attack points, and let's not forgot Machine King's special ability, which gives him 100 more attack points for every machine on the field. That's 100 for him, plus another hundred for the transformed Red Eyes. All together that's 700."

Machine King: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000.

"Oh, no!" Ellie exclaimed. "Now Machine King is the most powerful monster in play."

"Machine King, attack the Red Eyes Black Dragon with Rocket Punch attack!"

The Machine King shot its left fist at Red Eyes and once it came in contact, the machine transformed dragon blew up.

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 1175 LP._

Once the Red Eyes exploded the impact knocked Serenity back down.

"That's enough torture for now. So I'll play this faced down and stop for now," Keith said laying a faced down card.

"At least with Red Eyes gone Machine King loses some attack points," Duke pointed out.

 _Machine King: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000._

"That's two of your most powerful monsters gone already, little miss. How are you gonna fight me and my deck of machines now? If I were you I'd just quit and go home. You have no chance against me without your rookie friend with you. You never did!"

"I'll never quit," Serenity said rising to her feet once again. "I told you, Keith. I'll fight to the end, no matter how tough it gets."

"Your loss, then. But on the bright side, the more torture I do to you, means the more fun I'll have." And Keith began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Bandit Keith strikes again. He just doesn't know when to quit, does he? Anyhow the duel will end for sure in the next chapter, and you'll see who'll be victorious. Can Serenity beat Keith without Kyle in there with her, or will Keith and his deck of his so called well oiled machines clobber her? Please read, review and enjoy.**


	13. Foe Rematch part 2

**All right. Let's continue on with the duel scene, shall we? Serenity and Keith will continue to battle. And that was a low move for Keith in the last chapter. Putting a note on Joey's door, saying he kidnapped Serenity? That's just plain heartless if you ask me. I think I may have also made a small miscalculation with the life points, so things are gonna be slightly different than when the last chapter ended. Anyhow, as you read in the last chapter, Keith managed to beat both Red Eyes Black Dragon and St Joan. But Serenity does still have another powerful card. Know which one? Well let's find out.**

* * *

Serenity and Bandit Keith stood in the center of their playing field, with Keith having the better advantage in the duel.

Kyle, Ellie, Duke and Joey all stood off to the side, all four of them hoping for Serenity to pull through.

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 1375 LP._

"Face it. There's no hope for you. You may as well quit while you can, and go home. I've got the lead in this duel, and I intend to keep it," Keith ranted on.

"That's not true, Keith. There's always hope, so long as one like my brother or me believes in the heart of the cards."

"Blah, blah, blah. Heart of the cards this, heart of the cards that. Just make your move so I can win this duel."

"Very well. First I gain 200 life points from Marie the Fallen One."

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 1575 LP._

Serenity drew her next card. "Next I summon Sonic Maid in defense mode."

And the musical noted woman she used in their last duel appeared on a giant horizontal card.

"Next, I play a faced down card like you did. I'll have to stop there," Serenity said laying a card faced down, leaving only one card left in her hand.

Keith picked up his next card. "Time to end this. I summon the Giga Tech Wolf, in attack mode."

Then in a flash of white light, that mechanical gray wolf appeared on the field once more.

"And let's not forget Machine King who now gains an extra 100 attack points. And Giga Tech Wolf gains 500 thanks to Clockwork Night."

 _Machine King: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000._

 _Giga Tech Wolf: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400._

"You're Sonic Maid only has a defense of 900, so my Giga Tech Wolf can easily break through your defense. And when your only monster is gone, your life points will be wide open to an attack from Machine King, winning me this duel."

"No!" Kyle said through gritted teeth. "If his attack works, he wins the duel!" Then the silver haired man looked down to Serenity's faced down card, and he thought to himself, _"Please let that card be something to save her."_

"Giga Tech Wolf, take out her last defensive monster!" Keith commanded and his mechanical wolf leapt towards the Sonic Maid, and chomped her. After which, she exploded into pixels.

"Now it's time to end this. Machine King, take out the rest of her life points!"

And the giant, white robot shot an electric blue blast at Serenity.

"I'm not letting you win this that easily, Bandit Keith. Did you forget the card I just laid faced down? Activate Nutrient Z," Serenity flipped a trap card. "Since I'm about to take over 2000 points of damage to my life points, I gain an extra 4000 before I take the damage."

"All right. That's the card I gave her," Kyle spoke out.

* * *

Then he had a flashback of them at the other side of Domino City.

It was after they beat Bandit Keith, and they were walking to a smoothie stand.

 _"Hey, Serenity. I just wanted to let you know you were amazing back there. You pulled through for both of us, and won us that duel."_

 _"Thank you, Kyle. But we both won it together. If not for both of our monsters and cards combined, we never would have beaten him."_

 _"Here. Why don't you take this,"_ Kyle pulled a card from his pocket and gave it to Serenity. _"It may be a handy card, if you need to make a quick save, when on the verge of losing."_

 _"Thank you. I'll add this to my deck."_

Then Kyle returned to reality.

Keith's monster attacked Serenity, but she gained 4000 life points before damage was taken.

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 2675 LP._

"No way! I though for sure I had this duel won!" Keith yelled angrily.

"All right. Great job, Serenity. I told you that card would come in handy," Kyle said to her.

Serenity looked back to Kyle and gave him a thumbs up, which Kyle returned.

"I have nothing left to pull this turn, so I'll end it there. But soon you'll run out of tricks and I'll crush you. Make your move," Keith pointed to Serenity.

Serenity drew her next card. "First thing's first, I gain an extra 200 life points thanks to my Marie the Fallen One."

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 2875 LP._

"Next I set this monster faced down on the field and end my turn."

Then a faced down monster card appeared in front of Serenity.

Then Keith made his next move. "Machine King, attack that faced down monster!"

And his robot shot an electric blue light at the faced down monster card.

Just before it got destroyed it was revealed as the Magician of Faith.

"You just activated my Magician of Faith's special ability, letting me take one magic card from my graveyard and put it in my hand." And Serenity took a card from her graveyard slot, then added it to her hand, giving her two cards.

"Big deal. I still have one more monster, and this time, you have no cards to protect you. Giga Tech Wolf, attack!"

The mechanical wolf leapt and attacked Serenity.

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 1275 LP._

"I'll end it there."

"Then I begin by getting 200 more life points."

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 1475 LP._

Serenity drew another card. "Next I activate Dark Hole. It destroys all monsters on the field."

Then the dark hole on the card began to appear right above them.

"No, you don't. I flip my faced down card: Magic Jammer!" Keith flipped a trap card with a magical red and green spell circle, and purple smoke rising from it. "It lets me stop you from using a magic card, so long as I toss out one card in my hand in exchange.

And the trap card unleashed a powerful force of light, which stopped the Dark Hole magic card.

"I'd hoped you'd use that card, Keith. Now you can't stop me from using this: Card of Sanctity," Serenity held the card she brought back from the graveyard. "Now we draw again until we have six cards."

And they both filled their hands with 6 cards.

"Now I'll use this next magic card: Card Destruction," Serenity held a card with a dark blue hand tossing away five Duel Monster cards. "Now we get rid of every card we have in our hand, then draw the same number we were holding."

Then they both tossed out their hands, and drew another set of cards.

"All right. Just the card I needed," Serenity said happily pulling a card from her hand. "Now I play Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 of my life points I can take a monster from my graveyard and summon it to the field."

 _Keith: 1850 LP Serenity: 675 LP._

"Now with the magic of this card, I'll use it to bring back my Seiyaryu."

 _Seiyaryu: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300._

Then right behind Serenity, a bright light rose from underneath the ground, and then a big, pink dragon with bright green eyes flew out.

"What?! I never sent that to the graveyard!" Keith exclaimed.

"But I did. Remember when I played Card Destruction?"

"You tossed out your own monster just to summon it back without a sacrifice?"

"You did the same thing with Machine King, Bandit Keith."

"Oh, well. Your Seiyaryu is still weaker. My Machine King has an attack of 2900, but your dragon has 2500."

"I'm still not done yet. I have one more magic card to play. Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Serenity raised that card in front of her and then high winds blew from it. "It lets me destroy one magic or trap on the field, and what better one to take than your Clockwork Night?"

Then Keith's magic card on the field exploded.

"All right!" Duke yelled out. "Now Keith can't power up his machines with it. And now his monsters lose their extra attack they gained from it."

 _Machine King: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000._

 _Giga Tech Wolf: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400._

"Now my Seiyaryu is the most powerful monster! Go, attack his Machine King with Razor Fire Blast!"

The pink dragon flew at Keith's most powerful monster, then shot a stream of light blue fire from its mouth, which destroyed the Machine King.

 _Keith: 1750 LP Serenity: 675 LP._

"Yeah! Go Serenity!" Kyle yelled to her. "You're doing great."

"And with your most powerful monster gone, I end my turn."

Keith stood there glaring angrily at her. _"No! How can this be happening?! I'm getting my butt kicked, and she doesn't even have Renegade there with her! I won't lose this duel. I won't!"_ Keith yelled in his mind, then drew his card. "I begin by sacrificing my Giga Tech Wolf to summon Metal Guardian!"

 _Metal Guardian: ATK: 1150 DEF: 2150._

Then in defensive mode, appeared a monster, that had three wheels for legs, and was completely covered in a dark gray, metal armor.

"Next I'll add a magic card to boost his defensive power: Yellow Luster shield." Keith held a magic card with a monster standing in the center of a yellow ray of light. "It'll give all my monsters an extra 300 defense points. But wait there's more. Next I'll add a card I think you'll remember from our last duel: Machine Conversion Factory." Keith held out another card. "This gives my machines 300 more attack and defense points. Seeing as how my Guardian is completely made of metal, he fits the profit for it. So he gets 600 extra defense points."

 _Metal Guardian: ATK: 1450 LP DEF: 2750 LP._

"And just for extra measure, I'll lay this card faced down and stop there."

"Then I'll go, and start by gaining 200 more life points."

 _Keith: 1750 LP Serenity: 875 LP._

Serenity then drew her new card. "Perfect. Just the card I need to give my monster more power. I play Elf's Light." She held a card with a fairy illuminating a bright, golden light. "It gives a monster of light an extra 400 attack points, but takes away 200 of its defense points. And since my Seiyaryu is a monster of light, he'll do perfect."

 _Seiyaryu: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2100._

"Go, Seiyaryu! Take out his defensive monster."

Seiyaryu flew at Keith's Metal Guardian, then shot the blue fire from its mouth again.

"This time I'm prepared for an attack. Why do you think I just laid this card faced down. Activate Castle Walls." Keith flipped a trap with giant, gray stone walls on a castle. "It'll reinforce my defense with an extra 500 points, giving me just enough to withstand your attack."

 _Metal Guardian: ATK: 1450 DEF: 3250._

The blue fire from the Seiyaryu hit, Metal Guardian, but nothing happened to it.

"And since my defense was stronger, the difference from your Seiyaryu's attack comes out of your life points."

 _Keith: 1750 LP Serenity: 525 LP._

"Looks like you're almost out of life points. One bad attack, and you lose."

"I have no other choice but to end my turn."

"Then let's see what I got next," Keith replied drawing his card. "Here's a card I think you'll remember: Tribute Burial." Keith held out a magic card he used in their last duel. "First this does is let me take a monster from both our graveyards. So let's take your Marie the Fallen One, and my Mechanicalchaser."

And they both took the selected cards from their graveyards.

"Now not only can you not gain extra life points each turn, but I get to summon a high level monster without a sacrifice. So let's meet Slot Machine."

 _Slot Machine: ATK: 2000 DEF: 2300._

Then right in front of Bandit Keith from underneath the ground, arose a giant, yellow robot, with a casino slot machine for a body, with three question marks in the roulette's, and had a small purple head on top of the body.

"And let's not forget the power boost he gains for both my magic cards on the field."

 _Slot Machine: ATK: 2300 DEF: 2900._

"In case you haven't done the math Keith, your monster is still weaker than Serenity's," Kyle said from behind.

"Yeah!" Joey spoke up. "Your monsta only has 2300 attack points, Serenity's has 2900."

"Maybe so, Wheeler, but I still have one more card to play. I think you'll recognize this from Duelist Kingdom. Remember 7 Completed?" He asked holding a card with a number 7 on a slot machine's roulette. "By giving this to my Slot Machine I can raise either his attack or defense by 700. Let's raise his attack points, shall we?"

And then the middle roulette on Slot Machine spun for a minute, then stopped on a 7.

 _Slot Machine: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2900._

"Now attack her dragon, Slot Machine!" Keith commanded, and the Slot Machine raised its right arm, then shot a rocket at Serenity's Seiyaryu, destroying it.

 _Keith: 1750 LP Serenity: 425 LP._

"With your only monster gone, I end my turn."

"That was my last powerful monster!" Serenity exclaimed. "I've got nothing powerful enough to beat him."

"Don't say that, Serenity. You can do this. You can still pull through," Kyle encouraged her. "I've been in this situation like a hundred times. I've always felt like when I was about to lose that I couldn't do it. But I didn't give in. I kept fighting till the end. Just believe what Joey taught you. Heart of the cards."

Serenity looked down to her deck and her remaining life points. "You're right. I can still do it. I just have to keep believing."

"Atta girl," Kyle went on.

Serenity picked up her next card and stared at it. "This could help." She put it faced down along with another card. "Next I summon Red Archery Girl, in defense mode."

 _Red Archery Girl: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500._

Then a giant, orange clam appeared in front of Serenity and then it opened. Inside there lay a mermaid with long, green hair, a purple tailfin, wearing a lavender top, wielding a red bow and arrow appeared, and she was giggling.

"I'll end my turn."

Keith started with a draw. "Perfect. I summon Cannon Soldier."

 _Cannon Soldier: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300._

Then arose a purple machine with a squared body, and it had a gray cannon on top of its head.

"And let's not forget the little power boost he gains.

 _Cannon Soldier: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1900._

"Slot Machine, attack her Archery Girl!"

The yellow robot shot another rocket at Serenity's monster, blasting it off the field.

"Now there's no monsters on the field to protect your life points."

Cannon Soldier then fired a blast at Serenity.

"I won't go down yet, Keith. I activate Numinous Healer," Serenity flipped a trap with a fairy nurse on it. "It gives me an extra 1000 life points."

"Big deal. That's still not enough to withstand my attack."

"I disagree."

"Then you're more stupid than you look."

The blast then hit Serenity.

 _Keith: 1750 LP Serenity: 275 LP._

"You're done!" Keith yelled pointing to her.

Then the smoke from the blast cleared, and Serenity still stood in place. After that, she held up her duel disk.

"What?! How can you have 275 life points left?!"

"Because of Numinous Healer. It has another effect. If I have any other Numinous Healer cards in my graveyard, then it gives me 500 extra life points for each one. And I do have one other card." Serenity pulled a card from her graveyard. She held it up and revealed it to be another Numinous Healer.

"I never saw you play a second card like that."

"Because I discarded it when I played Card Destruction. I hoped it'd come in handy and it did."

"For an attack, maybe. But how will you counter Cannon Soldier's special ability? By sacrificing one of my monsters, he can take another 500 points of damage to your life points. So let's sacrifice Metal Guardian to make that happen."

The Metal Guardian burst to pixels, then Cannon Soldier fired another blast at Serenity."

"Let's see you get out of this one."

"I've got a second faced down card, and thankfully it's just what I need to save myself. Red Medicine." Serenity flipped her second faced down, which was a magic card with a vial of red liquid. "It'll give me 500 extra life points, just what I need to stay in this duel."

 _Keith: 1750 LP Serenity: 275 LP._

"You got lucky."

"No. It happened because I still have faith in my cards. If you're done, then I'll start." Serenity said drawing her next card "I'll play Pot of Greed. Now I'll draw another 2 cards." And she did so. "I'll put another 2 cards faced down, then summon Mystical Elf in defense mode."

Then two more faced down cards appeared, and the blue skinned elf appeared in defense mode.

"That's all I can do," Serenity said, because she was out of cards.

"I could use Cannon Soldier's ability again and sacrifice Slot Machine to wipe you out, but I think it'd be a lot more fun to crush you in my own way. Now, go Slot Machine! Attack her last defending monster!"

Slot Machine once again shot a rocket blast at Mystical Elf, blasting her off the field like Red Archery Girl and Seiyaryu.

"Now there's nothing left to protect your life points. Cannon Soldier attack her directly!"

Then the Cannon Soldier fired a blast at Serenity from its cannon.

"You're wrong again Keith. I still have 2 cards faced down. One of which, will save me now. Activate trap card: Birthright!" She flipped a card with a soldier standing in a gray hallway, with a chandelier hanging over his head, red liquid on the floor and the walls were all tore up.

"All right. That lets her take a non effective monster from her graveyard and summon it to the field," Ellie explained.

"With this trap card, I can summon back the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A bright light shined in front of Serenity, and from her graveyard, arose the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and it stood tall once more.

"Now that I have a monster, your Cannon Soldier can't go for me. It has to attack Red Eyes."

The blast the Cannon Soldier fired went up towards Red Eyes, and he used his own fire blast to counter, then destroy the Cannon Soldier.

 _Keith: 1050 LP Serenity: 275 LP._

"So you brought the Red Eyes back. On my next turn I'll destroy him again, and victory is mine."

"There won't be a next turn for you, Keith. I'm gonna take you down once my turn begins."

"I'd like to see you try. I end it here."

"And that was your last turn. I play my second faced down card: Deal of Phantom." Serenity flipped another trap card. This one had a design of a white phantom with yellow eyes, and it was in front of a purple amulet. "This lets me boost the attack points of one monster I have by 100 points."

"That's it? Ooh, that's a big help," Keith mocked.

"For every monster in my graveyard," Serenity finished.

"What?!" Keith yelled in disbelief.

Serenity then reached into her graveyard and held every monster card she had. There was Witch of the Black Forest, the Forgiving Maiden, Sonic Maid, Lady Panther, Shadow Tamer, Seiyaryu, Red Archery Girl and Mystical Elf. "That's 8 monsters. Giving Red Eyes 800 more attack points."

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000_

"So your monster is stronger. It's still not enough to wipe me out."

"Then I guess I'll have to weaken your monster with this: Harpie's Feather Duster." She held a magic card with a feathery wing, above Duel Monsters card. "This destroys all your magic and trap cards."

A powerful wind then blew out of the card, creating a twister with feathers, and both of Keith's magic cards were destroyed.

 _Slot Machine: 2000 DEF: 2300._

"No!" Keith exclaimed through gritted teeth. "If she attacks with that powered up dragon I lose the duel!"

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy Slot Machine with Inferno Fire Blast!"

And as Serenity commanded, the Red Eyes Black Dragon powered up a fiery red blast in its mouth, then fired at Slot Machine, destroying it in a big explosion.

 _Keith: 0 LP Serenity: 275 LP._

"Yes!" Kyle yelled. "That's it! She won!"

"You did it, Serenity," Joey stepped up and stood tall. "Now come an give your big brotha a hug."

Serenity turned to Joey then ran towards him, and he scooped her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I told you you could do it," Kyle said to Serenity.

"You did great, Serenity," Ellie chimed in.

"You beat him. That was awesome," Duke spoke out.

"You!" Keith yelled. "I can't believe it. You can't have beaten me! I'm an intercontinental champion. You're just a beginner. There's no way you could have defeated me!"

"She can, and she did," Kyle stepped up.

I'll show you," Keith began walking over. "Nobody. And I mean nobody defeats me!"

"Tell that to Joey from Duelist Kingdom. Or me and Serenity who'd beaten you over a week ago, or even just now, when Serenity thrashed you," Kyle stood forward.

Ellie then stepped up to Keith. "Face it. No one is unbeatable. Everybody loses sometime. The sooner you accept that, the better."

"What she said," said Kyle.

"Oh, I'll show you unbeatable!" Keith grabbed Kyle by his torso.

But just after Keith did that, Kyle grabbed him by his wrist, twisted it, making Keith let go, and then Kyle picked him up over his head.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down, you idiot!" Keith yelled.

"If you say so," Kyle said then walked over to the end of the stern section of the ship, then threw Keith overboard. "That'll show him."

"That was awesome!" Joey exclaimed. "I'd like ta see dat again."

"Then how's about I do it to you if you wanna see it so bad. Come here."

"No way!" Joey stuttered and ran off, then Kyle chased him.

"Come on!" Kyle yelled while chasing him. "You wanna see it, I'll show you! Get back here."

"Get away from me!" Joey yelled back, running all over the ship, and Kyle chased him.

Duke, Ellie and Serenity all stood off to the side laughing, as they watched Kyle and Joey's frantic game of Cat and Mouse.

* * *

Down at Kaiba Corp, for days Kaiba had serious problems going on with his computer. He had all his workers try to run all anti-virus software and bypass codes, but nothing they did worked.

"How could this have happened!" Kaiba exclaimed trying to fix it on his office computer. "My software is one of the best and strongest in the world. Nobody could have done something like this from outside." Then he had a realization. "Unless it's not coming from outside. What if-" Kaiba quickly picked up his phone. "Roland. I need you to run a scan over all areas in the virtual world of my system. I have a pretty good idea on what may be happening but I need to be sure. Run the scan at once."

"Right away, sir," Roland said from the other end of the line.

And Kaiba continued to work on his computer, trying to fix it. But he kept his mind focused on his theory.

* * *

 **All right. Serenity actually did it. She thrashed Keith, without Kyle by her side in the duel. And now Kaiba's system has completely gone cuckoo. Any idea what may be happening? Well, in the next chapter, you'll find out. Just a spoiler, next chapter is when they get set to go back to the virtual world. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	14. Cyberspace Crisis

**All right, time to move on with Judgement of Cyberspace. I call this "Cyberspace Crisis" cause if you'd read the last chapter, you saw what happened with Kaiba's computer system, and what's been happening throughout the story. Something is going badly wrong with his computer system. And he also did want Roland to check the virtual world, so something's gotta be up with it, right? Let's find out what it is.**

* * *

A week later, back at the Kaiba Corp building, all of Kaiba's workers and associates were all on the computers, trying to fix the problem, which was corrupting his system, and getting worse by the minute.

In his office, Seto Kaiba, the CEO was wearing his black and gray uniform with his white overcoat, and was on his own computer, trying to find the source of the problem to delete it. Then his phone rang, and he picked it up. "What?" He asked in his regular, stern sounding voice.

"Sir, we've completed the scan like you'd requested, Mr. Kaiba" said Roland from the other end of the line.

"And what have you to report?" Kaiba asked demandingly.

"It's just as you thought, sir. The source of the problem seems to be coming from the virtual world gaming system."

"I knew it!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Something must have gotten into the virtual world and is using its power to take over and reprogram my whole computer system. I can't get into anything. Everything has been changed."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mr. Kaiba. But the computer system is the least of our problems," Roland continued.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked more sternly.

"It's all over the news on every channel on TV. It seems that people's Duel Disks are on the fritz. They're all bringing their monster cards to life."

"What?! That's impossible!"

"I don't think it's a joke, Seto," Mokuba said from behind while looking out the window. "Come look."

"Roland, keep trying to fix this problem. Do whatever you can to get rid of this threat to my computer system."

"Right away, sir."

Kaiba hung the phone up and went over to his little brother and looked out the window, and stood in shock.

Outside there were Duel Monsters everywhere.

Spear Dragons, Great Moths and Insect Soldiers of the Skies were circling over Kaiba Land. A Reaper of the cards flew past Kaiba's window. Killer Needles and Hercules Beetles were swarming in the skies. And on the ground Ocubeams, Crass Clowns, Headless Knights and King of Yamimakis were all moving through the streets and climbing buildings.

"This is insane. How can this be happening. No one could have planted a virus this strong into my computer system, and cause all this."

* * *

At the Game Shop, Yugi and his friends Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tea and Tristan were all up in his room, viewing over their decks of cards.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've heard that Pegasus wants to try and put more copies of the God cards into circulation," Duke spoke out.

"But don't you remember what happened in Battle City?" Yugi asked. "On top of Kaiba's blimp when Odion and Joey were both struck by lightning, because they angered the gods."

"Da magic of da Millennium items is gone though," Joey chimed in. "I don't think dat power even exists anymore, Yuge."

"Well, I still don't know. Because Ishizu said that when he created the God cards, they threatened to destroy him."

"But think of how cool it would be. Now more people can feel their power," Tristan spoke out.

"But can everyone handle their powers?" Tea asked. "You, Joey and Kaiba have all felt the power the God cards have."

And then they heard screaming outside.

"What was that?" Serenity asked.

"Let's find out," Joey ran downstairs, Yugi followed and then all the others followed too.

Outside the Game Shop, Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto was standing at the entrance doors wearing his green overalls, his white colored shirt underneath and over his silver hair an orange cap with a yellow symbol on it.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

"Just look and you'll see," his grandpa replied.

They all looked to see Duel Monsters running all over the place.

Winged Dragons Guardian of the Fortress were flying above them, a Jirai Gumo climbed a nearby building onto the roof, they heard screaming of two familiar voices, and looked to see Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were being chased by a Reaper of the Cards.

"Keep running, bug brain! It's right behind us!" Rex yelled from behind Weevil.

"I'm going as fast as I can, dino breath!" Weevil yelled back.

"What is going on here?" Duke was the first to ask.

"I don't know this hasn't happened since..." Yugi stopped and didn't want to remember their Orichalcos problem.

"It can't be magic from the shadow games," Joey stated. "Like I said, the Millennium Items are all gone."

"Then what's with all the Duel Monsters everywhere?" Tea asked, looking at a Curse of Dragon flying right above them.

"Maybe Kaiba will know. Let's pay him a visit," Yugi suggested.

Then he and all of his friends ran off, making their way through the Kaiba Corp building.

* * *

At his place, away from the town, Kyle and Ellie were sitting on the black, leather couch, with Kyle having his right arm wrapped aroubd his girlfriend, watching Kyle's favorite game show on TV.

Kyle wore a plain red t-shirt, dark gray jeans, white socks, and in front of the couch were a pair of black and gray tennis shoes.

Ellie had her red hair tied in a ponytail as usual. She wore a hot pink, short sleeved shirt, with the words "Bad Girl" written in black on it. Along with that she wore black sweatpants, she had her bare feet crossed while sitting on the couch, and her toenails were painted sapphire blue.

"This is one of my most favorite shows on TV," Ellie said to Kyle.

"Mine too. I watch this every night. It's my favorite game show," Kyle replied.

"Yeah. To me when it comes to game show, you can't beat Wheel of Destiny."

And then it went on commercial.

"Dang. I hate commercial breaks," Kyle said annoyed. "This channel has 10 minute ones, which is stupid if you ask me. Let's see what else is on for a minute." Kyle picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. He'd flipped through at least 8 of them, then stopped on the news.

 _"It's one of the weirdest things of all to happen, as real life creatures from the Duel Monsters card game are wandering the streets, all over the globe,"_ the announcer on TV was explaining the situation with real Duel Monsters. _"We can't tell where they're coming from, but it seems to be causing a panic because of the monsters all around. We're going to take you on the scene with Chet Barker in New York."_

And the TV changed to a man who had a ginger hairstyle, tied in a ponytail behind his head, with leafy green eyes, and he wore a dark blue shirt.

 _"Thank you, Brad. All right folks I'm here on scene, where we have seen a rather shocking scene. We saw some kind of monsters flying over the Statue of Liberty. See for yourself."_

And the people on the news moved the camera over and zoomed in on the Statue of Liberty, where Spear Dragons and Pitch Dark Dragons were flying in circles all around it. On top of Lady Liberty's head stood a Summoned Skull, and on the torch was a Harpie Lady.

 _"These monsters seem to be swarming over many landmarks across the globe. From what we've seen, there were Fiend Kraken's in Niagara Falls, Hunter Spider's on top of the Eiffel Tower and above the Pyramids of Egypt we think through a thick cloud of dark mist, we saw a Castle of Dark Illusions."_

And then Kyle shut off the TV. "Duel Monsters roaming around the world? How is this possible?"

Ellie looked out the window behind the couch. "Kyle, this might sound weird, but there's an Electric Lizard on your lawn."

"An Electric Lizard?" Kyle said confused and got up.

He walked over and opened the door. Then he looked to his lawn and saw a purple lizard, with red lips and a darker purple V shaped line on its stomach. "Go on! Get outta here!" Kyle yelled to it, and it ran off. Then he looked to the streets and saw more Duel Monsters running and flying through the streets. There were Ocubeams, Feral Imps and Hercules Beetles. "Something really weird is going on here. I wonder if Kaiba's technology has something to do with this."

"Why don't we go and see if we can ask him?" Ellie suggested.

"I'll get my keys."

Kyle went back inside, slipped on his black and gray tennis shoes, tied them, then he went over in the kitchen and grabbed the keys to his red pickup truck.

Ellie had gone next to the door and put her feet into a pair of flat, silver satin slippers. After she had her shoes on, she opened the front door and walked out, and Kyle followed behind, closing and locking the door behind him.

They went over to his shiny, red pickup truck, where a Gokibore sat on the hood off it.

"Get off my truck, you fat roach!" Kyle yelled to it, and it bounced off.

They both got in and Kyle started up the truck, and they both drove off, headed to the town of Domino City, to go to the Kaiba Corp building.

* * *

They drove for a half an hour, because of all the Duel Monsters and people running all around everywhere, along with a few traffic problems.

They'd then come up near the Kaiba Corp building, and they parked the truck a few feet away from the building in a nearby parking lot, and both got out of the truck.

Ellie and Kyle walked the rest of the way to the Kaiba Corp building, to see Kaiba about the problem.

"Kyle?" they heard that familiar voice.

Kyle turned to see Yugi and all his friends.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Ellie and I came to see Kaiba, because in case you haven't noticed all these Duel Monsters everywhere. Why are you here?" Kyle replied.

"We came to see Kaiba about this, too. This kind of thing hasn't happened in over three years."

"Then let's go," Kyle said and they all continued walking to the building.

But then a dozens and dozens of monsters jumped in front of them and surrounded them all.

There were King of Yamimakis, Morphing Jars, Dragon Zombies, Crass Clowns, Helpoemers, Gil Garths, Gross Ghosts of Fled Dreams, Earls of Demise, Summoned Skulls, Dark Jeroids, Newdorias.

"Looks to me like these monsters don't want us going to see Kaiba," Tea said worriedly.

"Where are they all coming from?" Kyle asked. "I doubt everybody's duel disks all over the world aren't on the fritz."

"I don't think they're holograms," Yugi stated. "I think these monsters might be real."

"What are you talking about?!" Kyle exclaimed. "How can they be real?"

"I have a feeling Kaiba's system might have something to do with it," Yugi answered.

"You think he'd just go around sendin' monstas to terrorize people. Even rich boy's not that heartless," Joey spoke up.

"Well, if we don't do something, or if someone doesn't help us, there's no telling what these guys'll do to us," Kyle ranted on. "Somebody help!"

And with no one paying attention, someone a few feet away from all those monster, someone stepped near; Someone blonde, tall and muscular. He strapped on a duel disk to his left arm, then drew a card. "Guardian Eatos! Save them!" He yelled in that gruff voice.

And then from the air, a white eagle flew down, and in a flash of silver light, it transformed into a tall woman, with blonde hair under a helmet shaped like the eagle's head, wearing a long, Indian style dress, brown boots and a brown top with tan shoulder pads. She had red markings under her yellow eyes, and around her neck she had a necklace with purple gems. And she was wielding a long sword.

The Guardian Eatos slammed her sword into the ground, unleashing a force of silver light, and it destroyed all the monsters that surrounded Yugi and the others.

"Whoa. Someone actually saved us," Kyle pointed out.

"Look. It's Guardian Eatos," Yugi pointed to the monster. "But then..." He looked to see that familiar face standing a few feet away.

"Rafael?" Tea spoke out.

It was none other. A tall, muscular blonde, with blue eyes, his hair bunched up in a spiky fashion, and had his sideburns grown and pointing out. He no longer wore the duel disk Dartz had made, with the Orichcalcos symbol, but instead an original one. He also wore a black, sleeveless top, navy blue pants, brown combat boots and a dark blue trench coat.

"Surprised?" was all Rafael said.

"Actually, yeah," Yugi walked up to him. "We haven't seen you since our situation with Dartz. What brings you back here?"

"I hacked into a server network and traced the power source of where this problem began, and it pointed directly to the Kaiba Corp building."

"So it is coming from Kaiba's system."

"I see you no longer have the real Millennium Puzzle with you, kid," Rafael noticed Yugi's clay sculpture around his neck. "Does this mean the Pharaoh is no longer here?"

"Pharaoh?" Kyle asked himself confused.

"Yeah. His spirit laid down to rest over two years ago."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say he's home, where he belongs, then."

"Yeah. Anyhow, I think we've all realized these monsters aren't holograms," Yugi stated, while gesturing to all the Duel Monsters still roaming everywhere.

"You're right. They're not holograms, they're real. Whatever's goin' on with Kaiba's system, must be tampering with it to create real monsters," Rafael explained.

"Maybe Kaiba will have more answers. We were headed to see him, when those monsters stopped us. Oh, and thanks for your help, Rafael."

"Don't mention it. I also came here to see Kaiba. I might be able to lend a hand with this."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

And Yugi and Rafael, along with everyone else went into the lobby of the Kaiba Corp building.

At the front desk, Roland was at the computer, still trying to fix the system, and then he saw everyone. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see Kaiba. We think we could lend a hand with this problem," Yugi was the first to answer.

And Roland picked up his phone.

* * *

Up in Kaiba's office, he was still working on the situation with his computer system, then his desk phone rang. "What is it now, Roland?" Kaiba asked in a stern and rude sounding voice. "I'm currently busy with this whole situation in trying to fix my system."

"Yugi Muto and all his friends are here. They say they came to help you with that situation, sir."

"Well, right now I'm doing the best I can with my system, but it doesn't seem to be enough. I'm desperate to do what I can, so send them up."

"Right away, sir." Roland put his phone back. "You can go up."

So Yugi and all his friends took a left, down a long hallway, where on the walls there were pics of the Blue Eyes White Dragon all over, and at the end of the hallway, were five elevators.

Yugi and his friends went into the middle one, and inside Kyle pushed the button to go to the top floor, to Kaiba's office.

The elevator ride lasted at least 2 minutes, because of the building being so tall, and it having so many floors, but when they reached the top, the elevator opened, and they stood at one end of another long hallway, full of doors all over the walls. And at the other end, was the doors to Kaiba's office.

They all walked down the hallway, to the big, brown doors, and opened them up, to see Kaiba at his computer.

"Well, if you came to help, then do what you can. Because my computer system is getting worse by the minute," Kaiba said, then he looked to see Rafael. "I remember you. You're the guy who worked for that lunatic Dartz, and beat Yugi in a duel."

"That's not important right now, Kaiba," Rafael responded.

"Rafael says he can help, Kaiba. He might be able to fix this situation," Yugi spoke up.

"Really? Well, then come and make yourself useful, and help me with this," Kaiba said to Rafael.

"I see you haven't changed at all, have you, Kaiba," the muscular blonde walked to Kaiba's desk.

Rafael went behind Kaiba's desk then onto the computer. "All right. I assume you know that the monsters that have been going around aren't holograms?"

"What?" Kaiba said in disbelief. "Not this bull about all that hocus pocus magic again. When are you people going to learn that I don't believe in all that? I don't rely on the past, I focus only on the future."

"Well, this doesn't have to do with magic or anything, Kaiba," Rafael spoke in an even more gruff voice. "This has to do with what you believe in; Technology."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

Rafael pulled up the designs for the Duel Monsters holographic technology on the computer. "Just take a look at this. Your dueling holographic technology is currently in use. But look at the levels of power its functioning at." Rafael pointed to high numbers going up more each second.

Kaiba looked in closer. "This can't be. The power levels this technology is operating at. That kind of power could be more than enough to tamper with the holographic technology, and reconfigure it to make..." Kaiba couldn't finish.

"Real monsters?" Rafael finished for him. "And you're right. Do you believe it now Kaiba?"

"Oh, no! It's true!" Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs. "This virus my computer got is tampering with my duel technology, and redesigning it to make the monsters real!"

"Took you long enough to realize," Rafael rambled on.

"Where could this situation be coming from?" Yugi asked.

"That's the one answer I do have. I had Roland scan the system, and it seems to be coming from the virtual world," Kaiba answered his question.

"I'm pulling that up, and looks like you've got a really powerful virus. Your virtual world has been completely reprogrammed," Rafael stated.

Kaiba looked to his computer screen. "Oh, no. You're right. Nothing is the way it should be. We've run every anti-virus software and put in every delete code I have, but nothing seems to be getting through."

"I have an idea," Yugi spoke out. "If you can't delete it from outside, then why not go into the virtual world and delete it."

"With what?" Kaiba looked sternly to Yugi. "I have no codes to take inside with me. What do you expect me to do."

"Well, I don't know if it'll work or not, but viruses are like computer monsters. And we may have a way to destroy it completely."

"What are you saying?" Kaiba walked over to Yugi.

"Do you still have the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon card that you got from Pegasus?"

Kaiba walked back over to his desk, opened a drawer and he pulled out his silver briefcase. He opened it up and inside, it had his duel disk and dozens of Duel Monster cards. He reached into a pocket of his briefcase and pulled out another card. "I believe you're referring to this?" He held a card with a dragon that had shiny scales, and light blue eyes, along with lights in the same blue all over its body.

"Right. Remember it's strong enough to destroy the God cards. So think of what it could do to the virus in your software."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you may be onto something, Yugi," Kaiba cracked a small but sly smile. "But the way it's completely reprogrammed my virtual world, there's no telling what danger awaits in there."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba then thought for a minute. "Whatever this thing is, it's completely destroying everything I've created. And I won't stand for this! I want it gone!" He walked to his desk, and he picked up his phone. "Roland, start up the virtual world systems. I have a plan."

"Right away, sir."

"Anyone who wants to join me, grab your decks and feel free to join," Kaiba turned to them all.

"I've always considered you a friend, Kaiba. And friends help each other," Yugi stepped up.

"Whatever you say," Kaiba said without care. "Anyone else."

"I've always wanted to try this virtual world thing of yours," Kyle spoke out. "I'll help."

"Count me in," Ellie stepped next to him.

"Same here," Duke chimed in.

"I'll help, too," said Joey.

"I'm with you all the way, big brother," Serenity came next to him.

"I'm in," Tristan said.

"Let's do this," Tea stepped in.

"Well, if you're all coming, then let's go. Virtual room's in the basement." Kaiba walked to the doors of his office, and the others followed.

They walked down the hallway and into the elevator. They rode the elevator downstairs and into the basement.

Down in the basement, was a darker area, with a few lights above them, and the walls were metal and bare, but across the other side of the elevator, was a door, with a card slider on it.

Everyone walked out of the elevator, and up to the door, where Kaiba pulled out a white card from his overcoat, with his Kaiba Corp KC logo on it, and he slid the card, then pulled the door open.

Everyone went inside and there was a bigger room, with a dark gray control panel, that Roland was working. There was a few big TV screens across from the panel and throughout the rest of the room, were Kaiba's virtual pods.

"Sir, I've been trying to do a little reprogramming, but I can't seem to get much done," Roland spoke up.

"Here. Let me try," Kyle walked over to the panel.

"Do you know about reprogramming?" Kaiba asked Kyle.

"I'm good with technology. This oughta be a snap," Kyle replied and started fiddling with the panel.

He'd worked on it for at least 10 to 15 minutes, doing his reprogramming and editing. He'd worked just about every control on that panel, pulled almost every switch, hit every button, and then he'd gotten up. "All right. I think I might've made some progress."

"Do tell," Kaiba asked.

Kyle turned on the screens. "Okay, we'll have these things strapped to our arms." The screens displayed a red, circular object, like the duel disks Kaiba had made in Duelist Kingdom. "We'll have 8000 life points rather than 4000, so that'll be good. But if we're attacked by any monsters out points will drop. We can't let them get to 0 or that virus will claim our minds and trap us in cyberspace. There'll also be monsters who'll challenge us to duels. If we lose a duel, the virus will claim us the fallen one."

"Oh, great. So it'll be no different, then the last time we were in the virtual world," Kaiba said disappointedly. "Anything else."

"If you use your magic and trap cards, each one will only work once. If monsters are destroyed by stronger ones, the difference will come out of our life points, like they do in duels. But during a duel, you'll have to build another deck from the card database. I've also added a few bonuses. You can get the monster cards of monsters you defeat in duels, and there'll also be hidden cards along the way. So keep an eye out. That's all I got." Kyle got up after he finished explaining.

"All right. Roland start up the virtual pods," Kaiba ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," Roland got back in his seat at the panel.

Kaiba then turned to his little brother. "Mokuba, I want you to stay here. I don't wanna risk losing you like I did before."

"All right. I'll stay," Mokuba replied.

"I'll stay, too," Rafael stepped up. "I can help keep things in shape as best I can."

"Fine. Everyone else, let's go," Kaiba walked over to the pods.

Everyone followed Kaiba to the pods, and they each got into one.

"I'll be able to keep in contact with you, Roland, using my the communicator in my jacket," Kaiba looked to Roland.

And then all the pods closed up.

Once they were closed a helmet went over everyone's head.

"Please insert your dueling decks," said a female computerized voice.

A slot in the pods opened and everyone took out their decks of cards then set them in.

"Commencing virtual world mind transportation," the computer voice said again.

Roland, Rafael and Mokuba were all sitting at the panel, setting everything up, but then on the screens, it said, "Field breach. Abort."

"Oh, no. The virus must be onto them!" Roland exclaimed.

"Shut it off!" Mokuba commanded.

"Too late!" Roland yelled and then their minds got transported.

As their minds were being transported, they were falling through a blue vortex portal. And then a bright light flashed.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **All right. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's how they always did it in the series. Anyhow, they're now back in the virtual world, but this time, things are gonna be more dangerous, with this virus using the resources of Kaiba's virtual world. Any idea on what its plan might be, or what it can be doing? Well, you'll find out later in the story, when they confront it. And if you think it's just gonna be a straight walk to the source of the problem, think again. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	15. Back in the Virtual World

**All right. Continuing. As you read in the last chapter, Kaiba, Yugi and all the others returned to the virtual world, but things didn't work out, because it seemed the virus was onto them the whole time. So, let's see what they do first, and what might happen, along with more to come in the following chapters.**

* * *

Kaiba had awoken a little while later, after his mind transportation into the virtual world. He looked to see where the others were, but with him he found only Ellie, Kyle and Serenity.

As he started to stand up, he looked down to his left wrist. On it, was a device like his old duel disk, with his deck in the slot, and as Kyle had said, he had 8000 life points.

He then looked all around, and saw an extremely lifelike sight. Though it was all virtual, he saw they were all in a big meadow of fresh, green grass and white flowers, straight ahead, there was a thick forest, of greenery trees and bushes and above them, was the blue, cloudless sky.

"Well, here we are again. Back inside my virtual system."

And then the other three started to get up.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked.

"Looks like it worked," Kaiba said to Kyle. "We're now in the virtual world."

"Where's everybody else?" Kyle asked again.

"That's what I want to know," Kaiba said, then he pressed his Kaiba Corp KC logo on his overcoat. "Roland, what happened. Where is everyone?"

"When you were being transported into the virtual world Mr. Kaiba, the virus must have been monitoring because we picked up a security breach. It separated all of you when you were transported into the virtual world."

"Where are the others?"

"We're still trying to locate them. But the virus seems to be blocking their signal."

"We'll have to search for them on the way," said Serenity.

"You three can do whatever you want, but I'm going to the source of the problem to delete that virus," Kaiba said walking off towards the forest.

"Wait!" Kyle exclaimed. "What about Yugi and the others?"

"What happens to them is none of my concern. I came here to delete the virus corrupting my system, not to play Search and Rescue. So if you three are coming, then let's get this over with. The sooner we find the virus, the sooner I can delete it, and be done with this mayhem." Kaiba said without looking back.

"Why is it that man only ever thinks for himself? It's always about him, isn't it?" Ellie spoke out.

"Well, I guess that's Kaiba for you," Kyle replied.

"So what do we do?" Serenity asked.

"Our best bet is to stick with him," Kyle suggested. "We don't know this virtual world, and he has Roland and Mokuba in contact with him, guiding him along the way. So I say let's go."

"Right," Ellie agreed, and then they all began to run towards Kaiba.

"Wait up!" Kyle called to Kaiba.

"I sure hope my by brother's all right," Serenity wondered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Kyle reassured her. "We just barely got here, so what's the worst that could happen?"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

In another area of the virtual world, on a beach area, Yugi, Tea and Duke were all laying on the sands of the beach.

They all started to awake, and looked where they were. They stared all around at the blueness of the ocean, and the yellow sand.

"Looks like we actually made it," Yugi spoke up. "We're back in Kaiba's virtual system."

"But where's everyone else? Why are we the only ones here?" Tea asked.

"We must've been separated when we were transported here," Duke chimed in.

"Well, we're not gonna find anyone just standing here. Let's try and find the others," Yugi suggested.

"But how?" Duke replied. "This wall's too high to climb." He gestured to a 25 foot wall of dirt and rock behind them. "And there's an ocean right in front of us, plus I don't see a boat anywhere."

Yugi then looked down to the device on his arm, with his 8000 life points and his dueling deck. "I may have one idea." And then he drew 5 cards from his deck. "Got it. If we can't sail over the ocean, then we'll fly over it instead." He picked a card then raised it into the air. "I summon my Curse of Dragon!"

The card flashed a bright, silver light, and when it faded a long, yellow legless dragon, with red eyes appeared above him.

"Of course," Duke liked his idea. "We can use dragons to fly over." Duke then drew five cards from his own deck. "Come forth, Meteor Dragon!" Duke raised his own card in the air, and then the same thing happened again. When the light flashed and faded, a dragon with purple arms, legs, a head and a tail on a meteor for a body appeared.

"My turn," Tea said drawing five cards as well, then she picked a card. "Come out, Fairy Dragon!" And then appeared a long, harmless looking green dragon, with big pink eyes.

The trio all mounted the backs of their dragons, and they flew over the ocean.

* * *

In an area near a lake, and next to a few tall, gray mountains, Joey and Tristan lay on a meadow of grass, and they started to recover.

Joey groaned as he stood up. "Tristan, I think we might be alone."

"Gee when'd you figure that out? When you saw we were the only ones here?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"Where are the others? Dey might be in danger. What if somethin' were to happen ta Serenity?" Joey began to panic. "Serenity! Serenity, where are you?!"

"Hey, take it easy, Joey," Tristan tried to cool him.

"I can't take it easy, not knowin' where my little sister is. What'll happen if a group of Duel Monstas attacks and she loses all'a her life points? Den what'll happen?" And then Joey ran towards the mountain. "Serenity!"

"Joey, wait!" Tristan yelled running after him. "We don't even know where we are!"

"I don't care where I go. I hafta find Serenity."

Joey ran closer to the mountains, then looked to see a cave right in front of them. "Dat might be a way to find the others." And he ran towards the cave.

Tristan had picked up his speed, then ran passed Joey, and stopped in front of him. "Joey, wait! You don't know what's in that cave."

"Get outta my way, Tristan. I need to find Serenity, and make sure she's safe."

"Relax. Slow down a minute. I'm sure Serenity's fine. She could be with Yugi or Kaiba, or the others."

"But what if she's on her own. Last time we were here, she nearly lost a duel, and her body to those Big 5 creeps."

"This time there's no need to worry about the Big 5. We got rid of them, remember?"

"There could still be things worse den dat here. So I gotta find my little sister, and make sure she's safe. Besides, don't you remember what Kyle said? He said that in this game, there'll be Duel Monstas who'll challenge you to duels. What if se gets challenged to a duel? She's more experienced now, but she's not dat experienced to take on something smart as a computer."

Tristan then started to have second thoughts. "You may have a point there. Race you through the cave!" And he ran towards the cave.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Joey yelled chasing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, in the virtual simulation room, Rafael, Mokuba and Roland were all still working the computers, trying to find where everyone else was.

"Any luck finding them, Rafael?" Mokuba asked.

"None whatsoever, but I'm not stopping. I will crack this thing, and find them, no matter how long it takes," Rafael continued.

"Try running one of our bypass codes, and see if you can hone in on their locations," Roland stepped up and started to try his idea.

"That may be just what we need. If I can hack this thing, then run a bypass code on their signals that are emitting from them being there, I might be able to find their locations." Rafael tried it, then some stuff displayed on the monitors. "That worked, we're in."

"Have you found them?" Roland asked.

"I think so," he pulled up their locations on the monitors. "They've each been divided into three groups. Yugi, Tea and Duke are all flying over the ocean, using dragons. And Joey and Tristan are going through a dark cave in the mountains."

"Then we should inform Mr. Kaiba," Roland said picking up a speakerphone.

But then the computer started to beep.

"Oh, great," Rafael said in frustration.

"What's going on, Rafael?" Mokuba asked again.

"They each have hostile programs coming for them. It could be Duel Monsters coming to challenge them to duels."

"Then Mr. Kaiba must be informed about this."

* * *

Back with Kaiba, Serenity, Ellie and Kyle, they continued to trek through the greenery of the virtual forest.

"Mr. Kaiba. Come in, sir. Do you read, sir."

Kaiba turned on the communicator in his overcoat. "What is it?"

"We've located the others, sir. But I'm afraid something bad is coming your way."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked sounding very stern.

"Hostile programs, sir. We believe it may be the monsters that will challenge you to duels."

"Oh, great. Just what we need. Well, Kyle. It would seem that those monsters who'll challenge us to duels are headed for us."

"Where?" Kyle said looking all around.

"And Roland found the others."

"Does that mean my big brother's okay?" Serenity asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. All I know is I want to get out of here before that monster shows up."

But then the trees all started to rustle, then something jumped down in front of them.

"Too late," Kyle spoke up. "It's the Battle Steer." He said looking to a giant brown steer with red eyes, it wore a red cape on its back, a blue loincloth with a yellow belt.

"You go no further, little runts!" the Battle Steer exclaimed in a more gruff voice than Rafael's without moving its mouth. "My master has sent me to stop you from getting to him."

And then Kaiba stepped forward. "Look, I don't have time to play games. I came in here to eliminate the virus that has completely corrupted my whole computer system. So step aside, now!"

"Never! I will not let you harm the master!"

"Kaiba, I think the virus is his master," Kyle chimed in. "It must've created these hostile programs to protect itself."

"It figures that things wouldn't be this easy. So what's it gonna take to get you to step aside?"

"If you wish to pass, one of you must first duel me!" Battle Steer raised his left arm, and a silver light flashed. In that flash of light, a duel disk appeared on his arm. "My opponent shall be you!" It pointed to Kaiba.

"Why should I duel you when I can summon my ultimate monster to blast you away?!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"I wish it were that simple, Kaiba. But when I did the programming, I saw that monsters who challenge you to duels, can only be defeated by beating them in a duel. If we want to move on, you don't have any other choice," Kyle explained.

"Well, then let's get this show over with," Kaiba stepped forward, then the device on his left arm turned into a duel disk.

"Build your deck!" the Battle Steer exclaimed, and just after he did, a wall of Duel Monster cards appeared in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba started to tap a few of the cards, and in only a few seconds, the cards vanished, then a silver light shined in the deck slot, and he had a deck built.

"Now choose a monster to act as your Deck Master."

"Great. It's the madness with Noah's virtual world all over again," Kaiba said searching his deck for a card. "My Deck Master will be my Kaiser Glider."

Then behind Kaiba, a light flashed, and there stood a golden dragon with red eyes.

"And I shall be acting as my own Deck Master; The Battle steer."

"Let's just get this duel over with so I can defeat you and take down your so called boss."

They both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"Let's duel!"

 _Battle Steer: 4000 LP Kaiba: 4000 LP._

* * *

Still flying over the ocean, Yugi, Tea and Duke were standing on the backs of their dragons, waiting for the sight of land to come.

"So how long are we gonna be flying exactly?" Tea called to the boys.

"Until we find land, then we can find Joey, Kaiba and the others," Duke answered her.

"Look!" Yugi pointed forward.

They all looked ahead and saw they were coming to an area where there was a thick forest area.

"Land ho!" Duke yelled. "I've always wanted to say that."

But then, just before they could get any closer, a bunch of tornado walls were conjured up from the ocean.

The trio stopped their dragons, and looked to see the tornado walls completely surrounded them and blocked them in that area.

"What's gives?" Yugi spoke up.

The tornado walls stopped, but then from the water, something else came out, and then came level with Yugi.

It was a man with long, dark blue hair, wearing only a pair of green shorts. He had strange black stripes on his chest, he wielded a spear in one hand and he was on the back of a shark.

"I know that monster," Yugi was the first to recognize it. "It's the Legendary Fisherman."

"You go nowhere," said the Fisherman. "My master has sent me to stop you. I cannot allow you to reach him, as it is my purpose to protect him."

"Your master?" Yugi said. "The virus that corrupted Kaiba's system, of course. We need to get by you and make this place right, so what do you want us to do, in order for us a pass?"

"It is very simple," the Legendary Fisherman said as a light flashed on his left arm, and he wore a duel disk. "Duel me. If you wish to pass and continue with your journey, you must defeat me in a duel."

"So be it," Yugi held up his left arm, then the device transformed into a duel disk.

"Build your virtual deck," the Fisherman said again, as a wall of cards appeared in front of Yugi.

Yugi began to tap multiple cards, to build his deck, then like it did with Kaiba, the cards disappeared, and a deck appeared in the slot of the duel disk.

"Now it's time for you to pick your Deck Master."

"I think I'll choose the one I'm riding on. Curse of Dragon will be my Deck Master."

"Very well. And I shall be acting as my own Deck Master; The Legendary Fisherman."

They activated their disks and drew their five cards.

 _Legendary Fisherman: 4000 LP Yugi: 4000 LP._

"Let's duel!"

* * *

Down in the cave inside the mountains, Joey and Tristan had been wandering through the dark for what felt like hours.

"How do we know where we're going?" Tristan asked. "It's completely dark here."

"Don't ask me. I'm followin' you," Joey replied.

"Agh! We're gonna be stuck wondering this supposedly endless dark cave forever!" Tristan yelled

And then a few torches lit up on the walls, revealing nothing but gray stone, and them standing on a narrow path.

"Okay, we got a little light now," Joey said relieved.

"Yes, but it doesn't help you against me," said a sinister sounding voice.

"Who said dat?!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, show yourself!" Tristan stepped up.

"If you wish to see me, you must look very hard, straight forward."

Joey and Tristan both looked straight ahead, but the torches light didn't go far.

"I don't see anythin'."

"Wait, Joey. Look closer."

They both looked closer forward, and saw someone coming out of the shadows.

After a few seconds, it stepped into the light. It was a scary looking man with pointy ears, and green and yellow eyes with blonde hair. He wore a purple suit and hat, with white gloves and a yellow tie.

"Uh, who are you?" Joey asked.

"I am the Witty Phantom. And you, gentlemen, have made a terrible mistake by stepping into my cave of darkness. For now you will face me in a duel, and once you lose, you shall be stuck here, wandering the endless shadows of my cave forever."

"Looks like one of us is gonna have ta beat this chump in a duel if we wanna move on, Tristan. I'll do it."

"Wait, Joey. There's no telling what kinds of tricks this guy might pull. Maybe you shouldn't do this."

"I have to, Tristan. If we're gonna get outta here, and find Serenity, I need to beat him. A'right, Witty Phantom. You've got yourself a duel!"

"Excellent," the Phantom smirked, then put up his left arm, and he made a duel disk appear.

Joey did the same and his device turned into a duel disk.

"As I said. Once I defeat you in this duel, you and your friend will stay trapped here in the cave's shadows forever."

"But what if I win?"

"Hmm. Do you see those torches?" he gestured to the torches on the walls.

"Yeah. They're kinda providin' us with light here."

"Well, if you win, then more torches will light up leading you out of here."

"All right. Then let's do this!"

"Build your deck." The Phantom snapped his fingers, and walls of cards appeared in front of him and Joey.

They both tapped on the cards to build their decks, and then their decks appeared in the slots.

"Next, choose a monster to be your Deck Master."

"Here we go again. I choose Gilford the Lightning." Joey selected his monster, and then the lightning warrior appeared behind him.

"And I'll be my own Deck Master. The Witty Phantom."

And then Joey and the Witty Phantom activated their duel disks.

 _Witty Phantom: 4000 LP Joey: 4000 LP._

"Let's duel!"

* * *

In the virtual simulation room, Roland, Mokuba and Rafael were all monitoring everything.

"Looks like we were right about the hostile dueling programs. They're all underway," Rafael said monitoring it.

"Who's dueling who?" asked Mokuba.

"It's Kaiba dueling the Battle Steer, Yugi vs the Legendary Fisherman and Joey against the Witty Phantom."

"What can we do?" Roland asked.

"Nothing we can do except watch these duels, and hope our friends don't lose," Rafael answered.

"Be safe, big brother," Mokuba said to himself. "Please don't lose."

"Isn't there anything we can do to give them an advantage in this?" Roland asked again.

"I wish. I've been trying to stop these hostile programs since they showed up, but I can't get anything done. It seems this virus isn't to be underestimated. It's a powerful one."

"But what could've been strong enough to get passed our firewalls, and into our computer system?" Mokuba spoke out. "I doubt even that Zigfried or Pegasus could have pulled this off. We don't know anyone more intelligent with computers than them."

"What about your new friend? The one with silver hair?" Rafael asked.

"Kyle? But he hasn't been any harm to us since we met him," Mokuba replied.

"Mokuba's right. I'm sure if he wanted to try and make this his own, he would've made things very challenging when he was reprogramming," Roland stepped up.

"You've got a point there. Maybe there is someone who's really intelligent to create a virus like this. They might find an answer when they reach the source of the problem."

* * *

Back with Kaiba and the Battle Steer, they had started to begin their duel.

"All right. Let's begin this duel," Kaiba started. "I'll make the first move. And I think I'll start by summoning my Vorse Raider in attack mode."

 _Vorse Raider: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200._

In front of Kaiba came a bright flash of light and sparks, then appeared a vicious looking, light brown monster wearing a black and dark blue helmet, with big thorns on it, a green and black sash on its chest, with wristbands in the same color, blue pants, black boots and it wielded a double bladed weapon.

"Next I'll play two cards faced down. That'll do for now."

"My turn!" the Battle Steer began. "I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!"

And then appeared the vicious looking gorilla that Kyle used in his duel with Yugi,

"Berserk Gorilla, attack Vorse Raider!"

The vicious gorilla ran towards Kaiba's monster, punched it, then Vorse Raider burst into pixels.

 _Battle Steer: 4000 LP Kaiba: 3900 LP._

"Ha. Lucky move, I'll give you that. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me!"

"I put a card faced down on the field. Turn concluded."

"All right. Then I think I'll start by activating this card," Kaiba said flipping up one of his face down cards. "It's called Dark Core."

The card's design was a figure who had a black sphere with lightning all around it for a head.

"Now once I discard a card from my hand, I can remove any monster from the game." And then he tossed a card out of his hand. "Now say goodbye to your Berserk Gorilla!"

A lightning bolt struck down, and destroyed Berserk Gorilla.

"Now that you have no monsters on the field, your life points are wide open. So, now I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!"

 _X-Head Cannon: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500._

Then from underground came a yellow and blue robot with two long cannon's on its chest.

"X-Head Cannon, attack his life points directly!"

His monster then fired rockets from its chest cannons at the Battle Steer.

"Not so fast. Reveal Scapegoat!" the Battle Steer exclaimed and flipped a magic card. The magic card had four little sheep in the colors of orange, red pink and blue, and then those little sheep appeared on the field, then Kaiba's X-Head Cannon destroyed the orange one.

"Oh, great. He pulled an amateur move like that chump Wheeler does."

"Next turn begins now!" the Battle Steer drew his next card. "Activating Deck Master ability. During each turn, I am allowed to summon one Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from hand. Summoning Tiger Axe!"

 _Tiger Axe: ATK: 1300 DEF: 1100._

Then appeared a tiger standing on its hind legs, wearing dark blue boots and a vest and shoulder pads in the same color, and it wielded a big axe.

"Now sacrificing Tiger Axe, to summon Battle Steer!"

 _Battle steer: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300._

And then the Tiger Axe disappeared, and another Battle Steer appeared in front of the one Kaiba was dueling.

"He just played himself," Kyle spoke out. "His deck must be full of cards that have to do with nature."

"Nature cards?" Serenity asked.

"Monsters that resemble animals and wildlife. Like Insects, Beasts, Beast Warriors, Winged Beasts."

"Oh, I get it now," Serenity caught on.

"Now activating magic card. Full Moon." The Battle Steer played another card, and as the card stated, a full moon appeared above him. "Full Moon raises Battle Steer's attack and defense by 300 points."

 _Battle Steer: ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600._

"Battle Steer, destroy X-Head Cannon!"

The giant brown steer charged at Kaiba's machine, and plunged its fork weapon through it, causing it to explode.

 _Battle Steer: 4000 LP Kaiba: 3600 LP._

"How can this be happening? I'm losing to a giant, hairy beast!"

"Turn concluded."

"I'd better turn this around and fast, otherwise I'll never save my company. Everything I've worked for will be no more, and I won't have it!"

* * *

In the dark cave, Joey and the Witty Phantom were ready to begin.

"Let us begin," the Witty Phantom started. "I'll begin by summoning myself to the field. The Witty Phantom in attack mode."

 _Witty Phantom: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300._

And then in front of the Witty Phantom, which Joey was dueling, appeared another one.

"And I think I will now explain my Deck Master ability. You see for each monster of darkness that I play, I can give them 100 attack points per level. And since my Witty Phantom is a level 4 monster, he gets 400 more attack points."

 _Witty Phantom: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300._

And then a shadowy aura shrouded the Witty Phantom on the field, and its attack points were boosted from the power of darkness.

"It's your turn, young man."

"All right. I summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode."

 _Panther Warrior: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600._

Then in front of Joey appeared a purple panther, which wore a blue and yellow vest on its chest, yellow boots, an undergarment also blue and yellow. It wielded a shield in its left hand, and a sword in its right hand and was wearing a long, green cape.

"Unfortunately my Panther can't attack unless I sacrifice another monsta first. So I'll lay these two cards faced down, and end my turn."

"Good monster, but not good enough. I'll begin by equipping my monster with this helpful little magic card. It's called Black Pendant, and it gives my monster an extra 500 attack points."

 _Witty Phantom: ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300._

Then around the Witty Phantom's neck, appeared and yellow and purple pendant.

"Now my monster is the strongest. Witty Phantom, attack!"

The Witty Phantom then charged at the Panther Warrior to destroy it.

"Just what I wanted ya to do. I activate my faced down card: Shield and Sword!" Joey exclaimed flipping his magic card. "This swaps the attack and defense of all'a our monstas."

 _Witty Phantom: ATK: 1300 DEF: 2300._

 _Panther Warrior: ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000._

"Now my monsta can counterattack and destroy yours!"

Then as the Witty Phantom reached Joey's monster, Panther Warrior struck him down, destroying him.

 _Witty Phantom: 3700 LP Joey: 4000 LP._

"Yeah! Nice move, Joey!" Tristan yelled in joy. "He never saw it coming."

"Fool. I summon my Three Headed Geedo in defense mode, to protect my life points, then I play a card faced down."

 _Three Headed Geedo: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400._

Then appeared a green scaled, three headed monster in front of the Witty Phantom in defense mode.

"Oh, and one more thing. When you destroyed my monster, the Black Pendant was destroyed with it. And when Black Pendant is destroyed, you lose 500 life points."

 _Witty Phantom: 3700 LP Joey: 3500 LP._

" It's your move, Joseph."

"All right. Then now my Panther Warrior's attack points return to normal. Next I'll sacrifice my Panther Warrior, so I can summon my Cyber Tech Alligator in attack mode."

 _Cyber-Tech Alligator: ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600._

Panther Warrior burst into pixels, and then appeared a cyborg alligator with red, metal body parts for a right claw, a right wing on its back, a helmet, and a left leg.

"Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack!" Joey yelled out to his monster.

His Cyber-Tech Alligator charged, and destroyed the Witty Phantom's defensive monster.

"All right, Joey!" Tristan exclaimed. "Keep this up, and you'll win for sure!"

"You haven't won this duel. Not yet," the Witty Phantom glared towards Joey. "There's still plenty more to come."

"Den let's do this. Your move, Witty Phantom."

"All right. Then I think I shall summon Drillago, in attack mode."

 _Drillago: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1100._

And then the Witty Phantom summoned a robot that had drills all over its body, and had them for a head, hands and feet.

"And now for his special ability. If have a monster on the field who has more than 1600 attack points, then he can bypass your monsters and attack your life points directly! Drillago, attack!"

Then the driller machine monster dived at Joey, and attacked him.

 _Witty Phantom: 3700 LP Joey: 1900 LP._

The Witty Phantom then laughed maniacally at his attack.

"That attack just made you lose more than half your life points, Joey," Tristan spoke up.

"Gee, thanks for pointin' out the worst, Tristan." Joey said without looking back. _"Dat attack nearly wiped me out. If he makes another attack like dat, den I'm through. I'll never find Serenity. I hafta beat that creep, in order to get outta here."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Over the ocean, Yugi and the Legendary Fisherman had begun.

"The first move goes to you," said the Fisherman.

"Okay. Then I'll start with my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, in attack mode."

 _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200._

And then appeared an elf warrior with yellow eyes, and neck length blonde hair. He was wearing a green helmet and shoulder pads, a brown long sleeved shirt, with silver gauntlets on his wrists, tan colored pants, brown boots and a purple cape. And he wielded a long, silver sword.

"Next I'll throw a card faced down, and I end my turn. Your move Legendary Fisherman."

"Very well, then. I summon forth my Deepsea Warrior, in attack mode."

 _Deepsea Warrior: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800._

And then the Legendary Fisherman played a monster that was a cross between a sea serpent and a man. It had green scales like a fish, it wore a light blue helmet, with a black mask over his face, a light blue and green shirt that were like the fins of a fish and it held a trident in his left hand.

"But the Deepsea Warrior is a level 5 monster," Yugi stated. "You can't summon a monster that strong without making a sacrifice first."

"Yes, but due to my Deck Master ability, once each turn I can summon one water monster from my hand, no matter how high the level. And that was only a special summon, so I shall now give my warrior some defense by summoning this next monster. Uminotaurus!"

 _Uminotaurus: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000_

Then he summoned another monster that had a white jellyfish cloak covering its head, it also wore a red and gold vest, purple pants and black boots, while wielding an axe, with a gray clam for the blade.

"And now, Deepsea Warrior, attack his Celtic Guardian!"

As his master commanded, the Deepsea Warrior charged at the Celtic Guardian, and plunged its trident into his chest, which destroyed him.

"Now, Uminotaurus, attack him directly!"

And then his other monster charged, then struck Yugi with his clam axe.

 _Legendary Fisherman: 4000 LP Yugi: 2100 LP._

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

"Those attacks made him lose almost half his life points," Duke spoke up.

"My turn is over."

"All right. Then I think I'll put up a great defense by summoning my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode."

Then Yugi played his best wall monster.

"I'll then activate my faced down card: Card Destruction. This forces us both to toss out all our cards, then draw the same number of cards as we were holding." Yugi said tossing out the four cards in his hand, then drew 4 more, and the Legendary Fisherman did the same. "All right. Now I summon Watapon in defense mode."

 _Watapon: ATK: 200 DEF: 300._

Then appeared the little puffball that Yugi had used in many of his past duels.

"You already summoned your monster," the Fisherman stated.

"Normal summoned, yes. But due to the special ability of Watapon, if I draw him using a magic, trap or monster effect, I can instantly summon him to the field. So now I have two monsters protecting my life points. Before I end my turn, I'll lay this card faced down, and call it good."

The Legendary Fisherman drew his next card. "I play Fortress Whale's Oath. With this ritual card, I sacrifice my Deepsea Warrior, and from my hand Root Water."

Then appeared a blue reptile-like fish monster, with purple fins on its back.

The Deepsea Warrior and Root Water vanished into a flash of gold light, then a big wave arose from the ocean.

"Now I summon my Fortress Whale!"

 _Fortress Whale: ATK: 2350 DEF: 2150._

The wave stopped, but then something a lot worse was in sight; A giant black whale, with a long horn coming out of its nose area, and there were many armed guns on its back.

"And I'm afraid it only gets worse for you. For now I play a field card, known as a Legendary Ocean," the Fisherman held out a card with a great undersea kingdom. He put that card into the field card slot, and just after he did, a big wave came from behind him. "We are now playing on my field."

The wave hit, but didn't do anything except change the scenery. They were now in the kingdom on the Legendary Ocean card.

"And what's more, is that now each of my water monsters now gains 200 extra attack and defense points while this card stays on the field."

 _Uminotaurus: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200._

 _Fortress Whale: ATK: 2550 DEF: 2350._

"And now, Fortress Whale. Attack his Big Shield Gardna!"

The Fortress Whale opened fire, and blasted at Yugi's monster.

 _Legendary Fisherman: 3950 LP Yugi: 2100 LP._

"I may not have destroyed your Gardna, but I am aware of his negative ability. If he's attacked while in defense mode, but isn't destroyed, then he instantly switches to attack mode."

And the Big Shield Gardna stood up straight.

"Oh, no. With only 100 attack points, Big Shield Gardna is vulnerable to the Legendary Fisherman's other monster."

"Now, Uminotaurus, attack his Big Shield Gardna!"

Then the Legendary Fisherman's other monster charged at Yugi's monster.

"If this attack happens, Yugi will be done for," Tea said to herself.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **All right. Another Cliffhanger. Sorry for that, but as I said before, that's how it is with this show. They always leave you in suspense. But how'd you like this chapter? Three duels at once, and it's the three main characters at it. They're all in a little situation, wouldn't you say. Will each of them lose their duels, or will they all fail not only the duels, but the only chance they've got at restoring Kaiba's system? Find out next time. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	16. Triple Duel Threat part 1

**Alrighty. Moving on with the story. As you may have read in the last chapter, they'd been separated after being transported into the virtual world, and were divided into three groups. But then they were attacked by hostile programs created by that virus, so now Yugi, Joey and Kaiba are all in the middle of a duel. So, any ideas yet on what this virus is, or what it's plan is? If not, you'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

"Uminotaurus, attack Big Shield Gardna!"

"I won't go down that easily Legendary Fisherman!" Yugi exclaimed. "I play my faced down card: Dark Spell Regeneration!" He flipped a card with a person sitting on their knees in front of a magic seal, chanting a spell. "This magic card let's me play another magic card from either of our graveyards, whenever you make an attack. And I'll play this from my graveyard: Monster Recovery." Then another magic card appeared on his side of the field. "This gets all monsters off the field, then back to my hand. After that's done, I shuffle my hand back into my deck, then draw the same number of cards I shuffled." And Yugi did so.

"All right. He saved himself," Duke said happily.

"Thank goodness," Tea said relieved.

"Now assuming your turn is done, I'll make the next move. And next I play Burning Land card." Yugi held another magic card. Hence its name, it had a design of fire shooting from the sky and burning a land. "This card destroys all field cards on the field."

Then the scenery returned to how it was before the Legendary Fisherman played his magic card, with the land in sight and them all floating above the water, instead of being in an undersea kingdom.

"Now I'll play three more cards faced down, and summon my Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." Yugi played the last three cards in his hand.

 _Giant Soldier of Stone: ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000._

And then a monster, as its name also stated, a giant soldier, made entirely out of gray stone appeared in front of Yugi in defense mode.

"I have no more cards in my hand, so I'll end my turn."

"Very well, then. I sacrifice my Fortress Whale and my Uminotaurus." the Fisherman said, while sacrificing his two monsters. "This lets me summon another powerful monster who dwells from the deep depths of the ocean. The mighty Spiral Serpent!"

 _Spiral Serpent: ATK and DEF: 2900._

A large wave then erupted from underneath the Fisherman, and then revealed a massive, gray sea serpent, with purple fins on its chest and on its sides.

Not only Yugi, but Tea and Duke all stared in awe, terrified at what was now in front of Yugi.

"Whoa. That thing is massive," Duke spoke up.

"Spiral Serpent, attack his Giant Soldier of Stone!"

The gray sea serpent, then dived down onto Yugi's Stone Soldier, and drowned it, while destroying it in the process.

"Thankfully his monster was in defense mode, so his life points are safe," Tea said while looking on the positive side.

"But if that thing gets at Yugi's life points, he's finished, and we'll never get out of here," Duke imagined the worst.

"Come on, Yugi. You can do it!"

"She's right. Just keep fighting. You can beat this guy."

"They're right," Yugi said to himself. "I just need to trust in my cards, and I can pull through. Wait, I nearly forgot about my faced down cards." Yugi looked back to the Fisherman. "When you destroyed my Stone Soldier, you activated my trap card. Go, Soul Rope!" He flipped a trap, with two people's souls, connecting together as a rope. "This activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. To use it, I have to pay 1000 life points, but in exchange, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster."

 _Legendary Fisherman: 4000 LP Yugi: 1100 LP._

"Now I summon Queen's Knight, in defense mode!"

 _Queen's Knight: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600._

And then he played in defense mode a warrior woman with long, blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long, red helmet on top of her head, with a black spade in the middle, a red vest with a yellow and red striped skirt that went past her knees. In her right hand, she wielded a red shield with a diamond on top, a heart on the bottom, a spade on the left corner and a clover in the right. And in her left hand, she wielded a red handled, silver bladed sword.

"Now, if you're done, I'll take my turn," Yugi said with a draw. "Now I play Card of Sanctity. It lets us both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Then they both refreshed their hands.

"Perfect. Just what I needed. Now I summon another monster. King's Knight."

 _King's Knight: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400._

Then Yugi brought out another knight. This one was a man with shorter blond hair under an orange helmet. His hair covered over one of his blue eyes, and he had a full grown beard, in the same color as his hair. He had a yellow armor on, with orange shoulder pads. Along with that, he had a dark blue cape on his back, and wielded a rounded, orange and yellow shield in his left hand, and a sword in his right hand.

"Now to use King's Knight's special ability. If he's summoned while I have Queen's Knight out, then I can automatically summon my Jack's Knight from my deck to join them."

 _Jack's Knight: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000._

And he played the last knight of his royal team of monsters. A man with long blond hair, under a dark blue and black helmet, wearing an armored vest in the same colors. He had a blue and silver shield with a gold cross symbol on it, in his left hand and in his right hand, a silver bladed sword of his own.

"Unfortunately I'm gonna be parting with two of these knights. I play my second faced down card. Black Magic Ritual."

And Yugi flipped up a ritual card. Just after he'd flipped it up, two long, golden chalices appear in front of him, along with a gray pedestal, with a magic seal on it.

"With this magic card, I'll sacrifice my King's and Queen's Knight," Yugi said as his selected monsters appeared above the chalices, then a purple mist pulled them in. "Now I have just enough to summon an even more powerful monster: The mighty Magician of Black Chaos!"

 _Magician of Black Chaos: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600._

A purple vortex erupted from the magic seal on the stone, then stood tall a new monster. A spellcaster monster with light blue skin, and yellow and purple eyes. He was wearing a dark, purple helmet, with brighter purple linings around it over his long, black flowing hair. He wore a suit in the same colors. And in his right hand, he wielded a long, black scepter.

"All right," Duke said amazed. "The Magician of Black Chaos is one of his most powerful monsters. If he can take down that Spiral Serpent, he may have a better chance at winning this duel."

"Let's hope you're right, Duke. But let's not forget, this is a powerful virus in Kaiba's system. There's no telling how powerful these monsters are, or how good they are at dueling," Tea reminded him.

"You may have a more powerful monster on the field, but your Magician of Black Chaos has only 2800 attack points. My Spiral Serpent has 2900."

"Then I guess I'll just have to play this: Book of Secret Arts." Yugi played a magic card with a magical book and quill. "This raises the attack and defense points of my monster by 300 points."

 _Magician of Black Chaos: ATK: 3100 DEF: 2900._

"Now my Magician of Chaos is the most powerful monster. Go, Magician of Chaos, attack his Spiral Serpent with Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Then as Yugi commanded, the Magician raised his scepter, and charged up a black magical blast, which he then threw at Spiral Serpent, destroying it.

 _Legendary Fisherman: 3800 LP Yugi: 1100 LP._

"Now it's Jack's Knight's turn. Go, attack him directly Jack's Knight."

And then his warrior monster attacked the Legendary Fisherman.

 _Legendary Fisherman: 1900 LP Yugi: 1100 LP._

"Awesome!" Duke exclaimed. "Those attacks made him lose more than half his points. One direct attack from that Magician of Chaos, and Yugi wins."

"Thank goodness," Tea said happily. "Yugi may actually win this."

"It's your move, Legendary Fisherman."

"Very well. I use my Deck Master ability to summon Kairyu-Shin, in defense mode."

 _Kairyu-Shin: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500._

Then in front of the Legendary Fisherman appeared a long sea serpent that was blue on top and yellow on bottom, with had red jaws and red eyes.

"Next, I summon Flying Fish, in defense mode as well."

 _Flying Fish: ATK: 800 DEF: 500._

Then the Fisherman played another monster. It was a small blue and light purple fish, with wings instead of fins.

"I'll now play one card faced down, and activated another field card," Legendary Fisherman held out a field card with a design of an ordinary ocean. "It's called Umi, and it'll raise the tides once more." He put the card into the field card slot, then just as he said, the water started to raised, until it was only inches under them. "This card will now raise all my monsters attack and defense strength by 200 points."

 _Kairyu-Shin: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700._

 _Flying Fish: ATK: 1000 DEF: 700._

"That'll complete my turn for now."

"You may have made your monsters stronger, Legendary Fisherman, but they're still no match for mine." Yugi said drawing another card. _"All right. My Beta the Magnet Warrior. If I use him and Jack's Knight to take out his monsters, he'll have nothing to protect himself from my Magician of Black Chaos, which means I'll win the duel."_ He thought to himself. _"But he still has a card faced down on the field. What if it's a trap?! The slightest mistake could lead to disaster. But if I don't try, then we'll never get out of here. I'm just gonna have to take my chances."_ He looked back up to the Fisherman and played his card. "I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

And then appeared the strongest of all three of his Magnet Warriors.

"Beta, attack his Flying Fish, and Jack's Knight, destroy his Kairyu-Shin!"

Yugi's monster took his command, and Jack's Knight struck the yellow and blue serpent, while Beta the Magnet Warrior shot a purple, electrical blast at Flying Fish, and were both destroyed.

"Now to end this duel! Magician of Black Chaos, attack his life points directly!"

Then Yugi's last monster flew towards the Legendary Fisherman, to take out the rest of his life points.

"You've fallen right into my trap. Activate, Tornado Wall!" Legendary Fisherman flipped a trap card.

The next thing they knew, tornado shaped walls, like those that stopped Yugi, Tea and Duke arose from the ocean, and stopped Yugi's attack.

"This trap card will protect me from any direct attacks you try to make, so long as Umi is on the field."

"No way," Duke couldn't believe what he'd seen.

"The Legendary Fisherman was prepared for that," Tea stated.

"He wanted Yugi to attack so he could spring that trap card on him. And as long as Umi and Tornado wall are both on the field, Yugi can't get at his life points."

 _"Now what do I do?!"_ Yugi exclaimed in his mind. _"With Umi and Tornado Wall on the field, I can't get to his life points. I'm in a tight spot, and there's no telling what that Legendary Fisherman will pull next!"_

* * *

Back in the forest area, with Kaiba and the Battle Steer, he was preparing to make a comeback against his opponent.

"All right, Battle Steer. You won't beat me. I am the top duelist, and have the most unbeatable deck in the world. So believe me when I say that I'm not gonna be defeated by you! My move!" Kaiba exclaimed while swiftly drawing his card. "Now I play Pot of Greed. This let's me draw another two cards." He did what the card allowed him to do, and picked up two more cards from his deck. "Perfect. I drew just the card I needed. I'll play my Silent Doom card, and with it, I revive my X-Head Cannon!"

Then his blue robot returned to the field in defense mode.

"And reviving my X-Head Cannon was only the first step. Next I flip my other faced down card: Ties of the Brethren!" Kaiba flipped a magic card with lizard soldiers marching into battle, while armed with weapons. "To use this card I have to pay 1000 of my life points, but then I get to summon 2 more monsters from my deck, that are the same kind and have the same level as my X-Head Cannon."

 _Battle Steer: 4000 LP Kaiba: 2600 LP._

"Now I summon to the field Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank."

 _Y-Dragon Head: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600._

 _Z-Metal Tank: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300._

Then two more monsters appeared in front of Kaiba. One was a mechanical red dragon, and the other was an armored,yellow tank.

"Now to use the special ability of my monsters. When these X,Y and Z monsters are all on the field they combine!"

Then his three monsters had a blue electrical aura surround them all, and they each attached together, to create one more powerful monster.

 _XYZ Dragon Cannon: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600._

"Together they combine to make the almighty XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

His monsters all connected together; X-Head Cannon on top, Y-Dragon Head in the middle and Z-Metal Tank on the bottom.

"Now to take out your last line of defense. And it starts with this: The magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one magic or trap card on your side of the field, and I'm using it on your Scapegoats." Kaiba played his card, high winds began to blow, then Battle Steer's remaining Scapegoats all burst into pixels. "Next I use my Dragon Cannon's special ability: If I discard one card in my hand, he can destroy any card on the field instantly. Now, go Dragon Cannon! Destroy his Battle Steer!"

Then the monster fired a three in one blast, and destroyed the Battle Steer's Battle Steer on the field.

"But that was just a special ability, which means I can still make an attack, and I will directly at your life points. XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack that furry beast directly!"

The Dragon Cannon then fired their three in one blasts again, and this time to attack Kaiba's opponent.

 _Battle Steer: 1200 LP Kaiba: 2600 LP._

"All right!" Kyle exclaimed. "That attack made Battle Steer lose over half its life points. One more move like that, and he wins."

"How does it feel, Battle Steer, to know that you're one attack away from losing this duel?"

"You shall pay for a move like that!" the Battle Steer yelled ferociously.

"Please. You couldn't beat me if you're life depended on it. Nobody can defeat me. But please, by all means, I'd like to see what you pull next. I put the last card in my hand faced down, and let you take it from here."

"Activating Graceful Charity. Card effect allows me to draw three cards, then get rid of two," Battle Steer said picking up three cards, then it ditched two. "Now banishing Giga Tech Wolf and All Seeing White Tiger." It then took two cards out of its graveyard.

"Oh, no," Ellie spoke out worriedly.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"He banished the All Seeing White Tiger and Giga Tech Wolf. Those cards are beast and machine cards."

"I think I know what you're getting at. I know of one monster that can only be summoned with that ability, and I think Battle Steer is holding that card."

"What card is it?" Serenity asked again.

"Now summoning Beast Machine King Barbaros!"

 _Beast Machine King Barbaros: ATK: 3800 DEF: 1200._

A vortex of silver light shot out from underneath the Battle Steer, then arose a monster that was both a machine and beast. It had four black legs like a centaur, but in the form of a black cat's, on the upper body area, it was gray and had long, blond hair, and a short blond beard, with red eyes and it was wielding two red lance weapons.

"Beast Machine King, attack XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The machine beast ran towards Kaiba's Dragon Cannon, slashed it with both its lances, and destroyed it.

"Thankfully Beast Machine King Barbaros has another ability. It can't inflict damage to the opposing player when it destroys a monster," Kyle said relieved.

"Which means Kaiba's life points are safe," Serenity caught on.

"Exactly," Kyle replied.

"For now anyway," Ellie chimed in. "If that thing gets even one chance to attack his life points, he's through."

"When you made your attack, you activated my trap card: Magical Trick Mirror," Kaiba said flipping a trap card designed with a mechanical body, that had mirrors for body parts. "This trap card allows me to use one magic card that's in your graveyard, whenever you make an attack. And I think I'll use your Graceful Charity card." And then his trap turned into the Graceful Charity. Kaiba then drew his three cards, and tossed out two.

"If Kaiba can draw the right card, he may have a shot at getting control of this duel," Ellie spoke up.

"Assuming your done, I'll go!" Kaiba said drawing his card. "And now, I think I'll remove these cards from my graveyard: Blue Eyes White Dragon and Vorse Raider. And since their monsters of both light and darkness, I can now summon this. My Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

 _Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500._

And then from behind Kaiba, arose a giant, tall, dark blue-green dragon, with tan colored linings all over its body, orange hair on the back of its head and orange eyes.

"And next, I'll use his special ability. Here's how it works: If I give up 1000 of my life points, I can destroy every card on the field, and for each card destroyed, Battle Steer, you lose 300 life points. Now, go, Emperor Dragon! Activate your special ability!"

 _Battle Steer: 1200 LP Kaiba: 1600 LP._

The Emperor Dragon let out a fierce and bellowing roar, then it breathed a big stream of fire from its mouth, and destroyed itself, along with the Battle Steer's monster.

 _Battle Steer: 600 LP Kaiba: 1600 LP._

"Looks like you have even less life points now. So I'll complete my turn with this: Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode."

 _Peten the Dark Clown: ATK: 500 DEF: 1200._

Kaiba then played in defense mode, a clown wearing a yellow and bright green striped uniform, with a blue vest that had two purple orbs on it. The clown had a dark and light gray striped face, wearing a red hat, with a big, pink feather on it.

"Nothing else I can play so I'll end my turn."

"Fool. You could not have played such powerful move like that!" Battle Steer exclaimed.

"Looks to me like I just did, and you're down to your last 600 life points. Which means once I get the chance to make a direct attack on you, you're finished! And your master is next!" Kaiba yelled while pointing with his right hand directly at his opponent.

"You have no idea of danger in my deck. And soon, I unleash its power, and you be finished!"

"Just shut up and make your move so I can end this."

"Turn begins now. I draw!" Battle Steer swiftly drew its card. "Actiavte Pot of Greed. Magic effect allows me to draw two cards." And he drew his two cards. "Now summoning Giant Rat, in defense mode."

 _Giant Rat: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1450._

Then on the defensive, appeared a rat with light blue fur, orange eyes, a long brown tail and it had a skull in its paws.

"Oh, God," Ellie said disgustedly. "I hate rats. Get rid of it!"

"Don't worry, this rat won't be around for long," Kaiba reassured her. "I'll make my next move if you don't mind. And I think I'll summon my Blade Knight in attack mode."

Then appeared his knight, completely dressed in light blue armor, just as it did in his duel with Kyle, and many others before.

"And thanks to his special ability, since I don't have any more cards in my hand, he gets 400 extra attack points. Which means Blade Knight now has 2000 points. Now, Blade Knight, attack his ugly looking rat!"

The knight then charged at the opposing monster, and struck it down.

"That was your last defensive monster, Battle Steer. Unless you can summon another monster in your next turn, I'll have the advantage to wipe you out."

"Activating Giant Rat's ability. When Giant Rat is destroyed, I am allowed to summon one beast monster from deck. Now summoning Mother Grizzly!"

 _Mother Grizzly: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000._

Then the Battle Steer summoned another monster from its deck; As the card's name stated, it was a big, dark gray grizzly bear, standing on its hind legs.

"Turn begins. Activating Deck Master ability to summon from hand, Chiron the Mage!"

 _Chiron the Mage: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000._

Then came out yet another monster; A centaur with a man's body, on horse's legs. The horse's legs were dark brown, and the man was wearing a silver helmet and vest, and was wielding a scepter in its right hand.

"Time to bring forth ultimate monster. Moving self onto field. Battle Steer, now in the game," it said while walking, and moving itself onto the field. "Now sacrificing Chiron the Mage, Mother Grizzly and Battle Steer, to summon Beast King Barbaros!"

 _Beast King Barbaros: ATK: 3000 DEF: 1200._

And as the three monsters disappeared into hundreds of blue particles, then a vortex of light shot out. When the light faded, there stood a monster like the last Beast King, but has no metal body parts on it. Though it did have black cat-like centaur legs, brown fur, and a yellow mane on its head and it was wielding a rounded blue shield in its left hand, and a long red lance in its right.

"Oh, great. Now you're in even more danger than before Kaiba," Kyle spoke up. "This one's got a greater ability than the last one."

"What ability?" Kaiba asked sternly, cause he was scared at the moment..

"As much as I hate to deliver bad news, he sacrificed three monsters to summon it. And if Beast King Barbaros is summoned that way, well then he destroys all cards on your side of the field."

"What?! You mean I lose all my cards now?!" Kaiba yelled out loud.

"I'm afraid so."

"Special ability, activating!" the Beast King Barbaros that was now Kaiba's opponent exclaimed. "Destroying all cards on your field!" And it let out a bellowing roar, which destroyed Kaiba's Blade Knight and Peten the Dark Clown.

 _"Now I'm defenseless. He sacrificed himself from that weak Battle Steer card, so he could change himself into something stronger. This was his plan from the beginning. He must've known I would destroy that Machine Beast, so I wouldn't see this coming!"_ Kaiba said bickering with himself in his mind.

* * *

Down in the dark cave, Joey and the Witty Phantom were in the middle of their duel.

"All right Witty Phantom. You may have more life points, but I still have the stronger monsta on da field. And it's my turn now. Now, go, Cyber-Tech Alligator. Attack his Drillago!"

"Did you forget about my Deck Master ability? I give 100 attack points to each of my monsters for each star level they have, and Drillago is a level 4 monster. So I give him 400 attack points."

"So what? He'll still only have 2000, but my Cyber-Tech Alligator has 2500, which means he's still stronger than your monsta!"

"Not if I use my faced down card. Activate, Rush Recklessly!" Witty Phantom flipped his faced down card. "This gives my monster 700 more attack points, making him stronger than Cyber-Tech Alligator."

 _Drillago: ATK: 2700 DEF: 1000._

The Drillago counterattacked, and drilled through Joey's monster.

 _Witty Phantom: 3700 LP Joey: 1700 LP._

"So much for my alligator. I summon my Axe Raider in defense mode."

 _Axe Raider: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1150._

And then Joey played a warrior wearing a yellow helmet on his head, a yellow vest on its chest, with red shoulder pads. He also wore a purple kilt over his legs, with red boots and was wielding an axe in his right hand.

"Dat's it for now. My turn is done."

"Very well, then. I shall sacrifice my Driallgo, to summon my Shadow Ghoul."

 _Shadow Ghoul: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300._

Then appeared a green monster with 4 legs, it had 7 red eyes, and had sharp claws.

"And thanks to this monster's ability, he gains another 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard. And at the moment, I have three. So that's 300 attack points. Plus, there is still my Deck Master ability. Which means I can now give him 500 more attack points. For a grand total of 800."

 _Shadow Ghoul: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300._

"And now, I'll use Drillago to attack your axe raider."

Then the Drillago dove at Joey's last monster, destroying it.

"And now, Shadow Ghoul, finish him off! Green Vapor Shrouds!" Witty Phantom cackled as his monster shot out a green blast at Joey to wipe out the rest of his life points.

"Hold on. I still have one card left faced down on da field. And it's just da card I need to save myself. Activate Nutrient Z!" Joey flipped his trap card. "Did card gives me 4000 life points, since I'm about to take more than 2000 points of damage."

Shadow Ghoul's blast hit, but Joey still remained in the game.

 _Witty Phantom: 3700 LP Joey: 3300 LP._

"Fool. You may have saved yourself from one attack, but you won't be so lucky next time. It's your move."

"All right. Den let's see what I got," Joey drew a new card, then laughed victoriously. "Now I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode."

 _Gearfried the Iron Knight: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600._

From a flash of light and white particles, Joey had played an armored warrior, dressed in a completely black armor, with chrome linings all around it and he also had a blade and shield attached to his arms.

"Now to get rid of your Shadow Ghoul."

"How do you intend to do that? My Shadow Ghoul has an attack of 2400, and your Gearfried has 1800."

"Maybe so, but your Ghoul's defense points are only 1300. So I can use this: Block Attack!" Joey raised his magic card. "Now your Shadow Ghoul's switched to defense mode, and it's not enough ta stand up ta Gearfried's attack. Now, Gearfried, attack his Shadow Ghoul!"

Then his armored knight ran towards the Shadow Ghoul, pierced its body with the blade on his right arm, and destroyed it.

"Yeah! All right, dude!" Tristan exclaimed. "You took out that all powerful monster with one attack."

"I'll place these little numbers faced down, and call it a turn," Joey said placing the last two cards in his hand faced down.

"Impossible. There is no way you could've beaten my Shadow Ghoul!"

"Looks to me like I just did, Witty Phantom. Now are you gonna stand there or make your move."

"Oh, I'll make my move. And it's one I'm gonna do to make you regret destroying my Ghoul! First I'll put a card faced down, then I use Drillago to attack you directly!"

And the Drillago jumped again, going for Joey's life points.

"I'm not makin' it dat easy for ya, Phantom. Reveal Skull Dice!" Joey flipped another trap with a little, gray demon guy, wearing a black, pointy hat on top of its head, while holding a red 6 sided die. "Did helpful little number lets me roll a six sided die. And whatever I roll, your monsta's attack points are lowered by multiplying them by the number rolled."

The demon on the card appeared in front of Joey, and rolled its red die. It rolled for a few seconds, then it stopped on a 2.

"All right. Now Drillago's attack points are cut in half.

 _Drillago: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1100._

 _Witty Phantom: 3700 LP Joey: 2300 LP._

"So you saved yourself with a little trap card. I have plenty more to come. But for now, I'll let you take over."

"All right. Then I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode."

 _Swordsman of Landstar: ATK: 500 DEF: 1200._

And Joey's next monster was a tiny, toy-like swordsman, with a shield in its left hand, a sword in its right hand, a reddish brown helmet, dark brown boots, an orange sash over its armor in the same color as his helmet.

"And next, I play my second faced down card. Graceful Dice." He flipped a magic card with a strange looking, cream colored skinned figure wearing a salmon colored top hat, with white wings on it, a white dress shirt, pants in the color of salmon as well, orange shoes and it was holding a blue six sided die.

"Dis let's me roll another six sided die, and increase one of my monsta's attack points by the number I roll."

Like how it did with the Skull Dice, the figure in the card appeared, then rolled the die.

This one rolled for a shorter amount of time, then stopped on a 4.

"YEAH!" Joey yelled aloud. "Now my Swordsman's attack points is multiplied by 4, which means it goes up to 2000."

 _Swordsman of Landstar: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200._

"Now Swordsman of Landstar, attack his Drillago!"

The tiny swordsman did as Joey said, then zoomed towards the Drillago.

"Fool! Our monsters are evenly matched. They'll both be destroyed!"

"Dat's da point. I still have another monsta, but you don't. So when I destroy your last monsta, Gearfried can attack you directly."

"No!"

The Swordsman and the driller monster both jumped at each other, then destroyed one another.

"Now, Gearfried the Iron Knight, attack his life points directly!"

And then Joey's Gearfried charged at Witty Phantom, and attacked him.

 _Witty Phantom: 1900 LP Joey: 2300 LP._

"All right, Joey. One more move like that, and you win. Then we can get outta here and find Serenity."

"Right. So let's end did duel Witty Phantom."

"Oh, this duel will end. And it'll end with my victoy. It's my turn, and I'll activate my Tribute Burial card," Witty Phantom said flipping the same card used by both Kyle and Bandit Keith. "I'll now remove a monster from both our graveyard's. From yours, I'll remove that Cyber-Tech Alligator. And from mine, my Drillago."

Then the selected cards ejected from their graveyards.

"Now that I've removed these monsters from the game, I'm allowed to summon a high level one without a sacrifice. Meet the mighty and all powerful Dark Horus!"

 _Dark Horus: ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800._

A wall of shadows then appeared in front of Witty Phantom, and from it arose a giant bird-like dragon, with scales completely dark as a starless nighttime sky.

"This is the most powerful monster in my deck. And it will lead to my victory!" And the Witty Phantom laughed maniacally.

"Oh, man, Joey. If you can't take down this monster, you're screwed."

"Gee, thanks for the help, Tristan. You oughta try out for cheerleading sometime," Joey said to him sarcastically. "How am I supposed to beat this card?! There's no monsta in my deck strong enough. I have to take it down, or I'm gonna lose!" Joey said staring into the face of the dark dragon.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. I was gonna have it end there, but I figured, why not keep these duels going a little longer? Anyhow, how'd you like this chapter? Yugi, Kaiba and Joey all gained an advantage for a minute, but then lost it because of the cards their opponents played. So now they're each in a tight spot. Can they each pull through, or will they all be defeated? Please read, review and enjoy.**


	17. Triple Duel Threat part 2

**Alright. As you may have read in the last chapter, for a while Joey, Yugi and Kaiba had all gained lead advantages, but then their opponent's pulled moves that had made it harder for each of them to win. Will they manage to pull through, or will they all lose and get their virtual minds claimed by this strange virus? Either way, these duels will end here for sure. Let's see what happens next.**

* * *

In the control room of Kaiba Corp, Roland, Mokuba and Rafael were all still monitoring the three in progress duels.

"So, what's going on in these duels, Rafael?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"Well, right now they're all in situations," Rafael explained. "Joey is now staring into the face of an all powerful monster, Kaiba's got no monsters or magic or trap cards left to protect him, and he's in a situation with an all powerful monster too. And Yugi is in a spot where he can't get at his opponent's life points. If they don't pull through soon, they're finished."

 _"Please pull through, Seto."_ Mokuba thought to himself. _"Don't let this computer virus beat you at your own game! Your like the best duelist I know, and you have the most unbeatable deck in the world. You just gotta pull through!"_

"Red alert! Red alert!" the computer screens all started to beep rapidly, and had the words, 'Red Alert' on them.

"Now what?!" Rafael said to himself agitated.

Roland changed the screens to the security cameras that showed the other places in the Kaiba Corp building. He saw that there were Duel Monsters outside coming towards the buildings. "Oh, no. The virus must be onto us again, and is sending the Duel Monsters after us, to prevent helping the others!"

"That's not our only problem," said Rafael. "He returned the screens to the virtual world's mainframe, but it started to flash all crazily. "The virus is locking me out. I can't locate the others or anything. It must know we're onto it!"

"These situations keep getting worse!" Mokuba exclaimed. "If we don't find a way to stop it soon, then it'll erase everything Seto has worked so hard for."

"I must inform Mr. Kaiba about this, and quick!" Roland exclaimed while picking up a phone off the control panel, which he used to keep in contact with Kaiba.

Rafael kept trying to get back into the computer, but the situations were worse than before. "Nothing's working! The virus has completely locked me out!"

"We need to stop those monsters outside from getting to us, otherwise we'll never help Seto and the others," Mokuba said accessing the panel.

On the outside of the building, metal bars started to cover all the doors, to keep the monsters out.

* * *

Back in the virtual world, in the dark cave, Joey had stared into the face of the Witty Phantom's most powerful monster.

"That's right, Joseph. Take a good, hard look. My Dark Horus has enough power to terrorize this field for the duration of this duel. Which won't last much longer, because it's only a matter of time before he gets at your life points. And he shall only get stronger thanks to my Deck Master ability. Since he's a level 8 monster, he gains 800 more attack points."

 _Dark Horus: ATK: 3800 DEF: 1800._

"Prepare to feel the wrath of his almighty strength. Dark Horus, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

The pitch black dragon then charged a dark purple blast in its mouth, then blasted Joey's knight.

 _Witty Phantom: 1900 LP Joey: 300 LP._

"Looks to me like you're down to 300 life points, Joey. And I don't think you have a monster strong enough in your deck to beat Dark Horus. So I'll lay one card faced down and end my turn."

 _"Da Phantom's right. I don't have any monstas in my deck strong enough to beat dat dragon of his. He's powered it up so much, dat it's impossible to beat. How am I gonna pull through dis one?!"_

 _"Joey."_ said a deep voice.

"Huh? Who said dat?" Joey looked knowing that wasn't Tristan's voice.

"Said what, dude?" Tristan asked.

"I just heard another voice."

 _"Joey, it's me. Your Deck Master."_

Joey then entered a place, where it was completely white, but it was also full of light, and in front of him was Gilford the Lightning.

"Gilford the Lightning?"

"Yes. There is still a chance for you to pull through this Joey," said his Deck Master.

"How? If dere's a chance for me to pull through, den tell me. I have to know, Gilford."

"My special ability. You know what it does, don't you?"

"Yeah. I sacrifice three monstas to summon you, and you destroy all my opponent's monstas."

"Exactly. If you offer up three of your own monsters, I can use that ability and destroy his monsters."

"Well, dat's great ta know, Gilford. But I got no cards left in my hand, and no monstas left on the field."

"Don't give up, Joey. Just keep fighting, and you can pull through."

Joey then returned to the playing field. "All right, Witty Phantom. I'm not givin' up here. I know I can still pull through."

Witty Phantom just chuckled sinisterly. "I'd like to see you try."

"Den look out. Cause I have faith in my deck, and I'm not gonna lose dis duel!" Joey drew his next card. "Nothing helpful yet, so I'll just summon Baby Dragon in defense mode."

 _Baby Dragon: ATK: 1200 DEF: 700._

Then appeared a little, orange dragon with white horns on top of its head, and blue eyes.

"Nothin' left ta play, so I'll end it there."

"Then let's clear the field of that monster. Dark Horus, destroy Baby Dragon!"

The dark dragon then fired another purple blast from its mouth at Joey's defensive monster and destroyed it.

"So much for your Baby Dragon. A little advice: Next time play a better monster."

"Gee, thanks for the tip," Joey replied sarcastically.

"It's your move."

Joey drew another card. "I'll use this. Pot of Greed." He said holding out his magic card. "Dis lets me draw another 2 cards from my deck." And he did so. "Now I'll summon my Marauding Captain in defense mode."

Then in defense mode, he played that blond warrior man.

"And next I'll use his special ability. When Marauding Captain is summoned to the field, he lets me play another warrior monsta. Like my Rocket Warrior."

 _Rocket Warrior: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300._

And Joey played another monster which was a mouthless warrior with a sword in its right hand, a shield in its left and it had green rocket parts all over its body.

"Nothin' left for me ta do, so I end my turn."

"Then I think I'll begin by activating another special ability." The Witty Phantom walked onto the field. "By moving myself onto the field, I can merge myself with one of my monsters, and add all my attack points into the selected monster's. Time to make Dark Horus even more powerful."

And the Witty Phantom slowly started to vanish into purple streams of shadows, that went into the Dark Horus.

 _Dark Horus: ATK: 5200 DEF: 1800._

"Ah, man. Now that Dark Horus is even more powerful and more unbeatable," Tristan said in disbelief. "Now it's gonna be even harder to beat."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Tristan. Your cheerleading skills need improvin'."

"I am now Dark Horus." His new opponent said in a deeper and more booming voice. "And I shall attack your Rocket Warrior!"

And Dark Horus shot another blast from its mouth, and destroyed the Rocket Warrior.

"No moves left to make. Your move, Joseph."

Joey drew again. "I'll lay dis little number faced down for later, and leave my Marauding Captain in defense mode."

"I may not be able to get at your life points by attacking you yet, but I can with this: My Sparks magic card." Dark Horus played a magic card with a spark of fire. "It hits you for 200 more of your life points, leaving you with even less."

A big ball of fire then shot from the air right onto Joey.

 _Dark Horus: 1900 LP Joey: 100 LP._

"Aw, man. Dat magic card almost cost me the rest 'a my life points."

"Now I shall take out your last monster!"

Then blasted Joey's Marauding Captain off the field.

"Your move."

"Dis is my last chance. If I don't draw da right card now, I'll lose da duel." Joey closed his eyes, put his hand on his deck, and drew his card, hoping he would draw what he needed. Joey opened his eyes, then looked at his card. "I activate Roll of Fate!"

He played his magic card, then a white six sided die shot out.

"Dis card lets me roll another six sided die, and whatever number I roll, I can draw dat many cards.

Then it stopped on a five.

"A'right. Now I get to draw five more cards, but I also have to send dat many cards to da graveyard as payment." And Joey did so. "Just what I needed. First I'll activate my Scapegoat magic card." He played the same card Battle Steer used, and one that'd saved him in many duels before.

The four tokens then appeared on the field.

"Now it's time ta activate my Deck Master, Gilford the Lightning's ability. See in da game of Duel Monstas, if you summon Gilford by sacrificing three monstas, then he instantly destroys all'a yours. And I can activate dat ability, by simply sacrificing three of my Scapegoats."

"No!" Dark Horus exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! Go, Gilford the Lightning! Activate your special ability!"

The red, orange and pink Scapegoats all began to glow blue, then vanished into hundreds of little particles, which went into the blade of Gilford the Lightning's sword.

"Go, Lightning Sword!"

Gilford cloaked his whole being in a lightning aura, then he threw that lightning from his sword at Dark Horus.

"And since you merged yourself with your Deck Master, as soon as he'd destroyed, you'll be destroyed, too."

"No! I won't let this happen!" Dark Horus exclaimed. "I reveal my faced down card: De-Fusion!" He flipped his faced down card. "I'll use the magic of this card to unmerge myself with Dark Horus, then use my final special ability to get myself off the field!"

As the lightning hit the black dragon, streams of shadows had started to pour from its body, and they merged together, bringing back the Witty Phantom.

Just after Witty Phantom was destroyed, Dark Horus was destroyed.

"Well, I will admit that was an excellent move, Joseph. But unfortunately I got myself off the field, so I'm safe."

"From dat ability, yes. But not from the attack I'm about to make. And it's da one dat'll end dis duel."

"Attack? You have no monsters on the field!"

"Not yet. But once I reveal the card I put faced down, I'll have a really powerful one. Go, Graverobber!" Joey flipped a trap with a smirking figure that had purple skin, a green cloak covering its eyes, and it had a gray tombstone, a shovel and a pickaxe on its back. That gray figure then appeared out of the card. "Did trap card lets me take a card that's in your graveyard, and use it as my own. And I know exactly da card I want."

Then a Duel Monster card appeared in its hands. If flipped the card over, and it was revealed what card it took.

"No! Not Tribute Burial!" Witty Phantom exclaimed.

"Dat's right. And now I can remove a monsta from both our graveyards, then summon a high level one without makin' a sacrifice. So I'll remove my Baby Dragon, and your Dark Horus."

And like how it did before, the selected cards ejected from their graveyards.

"Now meet my favorite monsta in the game of Duel Monstas. Introducing the all powerful and fierce Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The card appeared in front of Joey, and from it flew his trademark card.

"No! I don't have enough life points to withstand an attack like that!"

"You can say dat again, Witty Phantom. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Red Eyes charged a dark red fire blast in its mouth, then blasted the Witty Phantom. When the blast hit, it burst into a big explosion, that filled the cave with its fiery light.

 _Witty Phantom: 0 LP Joey: 100 LP._

The duel disk on Witty Phantom's arm disappeared, and Joey's turned back to the original device he wore before, then the holograms all disappeared.

"Impossible. I failed! I couldn't have failed." Then Witty Phantom slowly started to vanish into hundreds blue particles. "No. This can't be it for me. NOOOOO!" He finally vanished into particles.

A flash of light then appeared in front of Joey, and from it appeared a Witty Phantom card.

"It's just like Kyle said," Joey said taking the card. "When we defeat opposing Duel Monstas, we get ta keep dat card. Too bad I couldn't have gotten dat Dark Horus. He would've made a good improvement ta my deck."

And then more torches began to appear on the wall, like Witty Phantom said. They lit the caves with light, and revealed the path.

"All right. Now we can see where we're going, man," Tristan said happily. "We can finally get out of here."

"Yeah. Now let's go find Serenity."

Then Joey and Tristan took off running again, making their way through the cave.

* * *

Over the ocean, Yugi and had still been trying to figure out a way to get past the Legendary Fisherman's Umi and Tornado Wall card combo, and win the duel, so he, Tea and Duke could move on with their quest.

"It seems to me that I have your right where I want you. You may have three monsters, while I have none. But so long as I have my Tornado Wall and Umi cards on the field, you could have a dozen monsters on the field, and you still wouldn't be able to get at my life points."

"You're wrong, Legendary Fisherman. I believe in my cards, and I will find a way to get at your life points and win."

"We'll see. I'll take my next turn now. And I think I'll hide a card underwater, then end my turn."

"You may have a good card combination on the field, but if I can destroy either one of those cards, then I can put a stop to your strategy, and win this duel. Come on, heart of the cards. Guide me." Yugi drew his next card. "Yes! Now I play remove trap, to destroy Tornado Wall."

He played a magic card, which shot a stream of silver light at the Tornado Wall card, and destroyed it.

"Now you're defenseless, Legendary Fisherman. And for extra measure, I think I'll summon another monster. First I'll sacrifice my Beta the Magnet Warrior." And his Magnet Warrior vanished into blue particles. "Now meet the mighty Summoned Skull."

 _Summoned Skull: ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200._

Dark clouds then started to fill the sky, and a bolt of lightning struck down, right in front of Yugi. And there stood a tall skeleton, with horns on the sides of its head, green eyes, it had wings on its back, and had a purple waistline around its white bones.

"Now let's see you stop this move, Legendary Fisherman. I use all three of my monsters to attack you directly!"

His trio of monsters all charged at the Legendary Fisherman to wipe out the rest of his life points.

"You may have destroyed my Tornado Wall card, but I still have another move. Reveal Torrential Tribute!" Legendary Fisherman exclaimed flipping the card he put underwater. "This trap activates the second you summon a monster, and it floods the playing field, washing out every monster on the field."

Then a giant wave shot from the trap card, and it drowned all Yugi's monsters, destroying them all.

"Oh, no!" Duke exclaimed. "Now Yugi's defenseless. He doesn't have enough life points to withstand another attack."

"Yugi!" Tea said extremely worriedly.

"There's nothing left for me to do, so I'll end my turn," Yugi said disappointedly.

"Then it's time to put an end to our match. I'll begin by activating my Deck Master ability, and summon another monster from my hand. So meet the Great White Terror."

 _Great White Terror: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200._

Another wave erupted from the water, and then came out a vicious great white shark, with red eyes.

"Now to activate my final special ability. It allows me to take any water monster I choose from my deck, and place it in my hand. But in exchange I have to move myself onto the field. So Legendary Fisherman is now in play." He moved right next to his monster, then his hand started to glow and another card appeared. "And now it's time to summon the monster that'll lead to my victory. I sacrifice myself, and Great Terror." Then both monsters disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"He's gone," Tea pointed out.

"Because he sacrificed himself, and that shark," Duke explained. "He sacrificed himself so he could become something stronger. And to tell you the truth, I'm afraid to see what he'll become next."

And once more, a giant wave of water erupted from underneath them.

 _Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus: ATK: 2900 DEF: 1600._

When the water went back into the ocean, the new monster that was in front of Yugi was a massive one. A long, giant, dragon-like sea serpent with blue and purple scales, red fins on its back, and sharp claws.

"I am now Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus!" The new monster exclaimed in a bellowing voice.

"That thing is massive," Yugi said to himself. "And it has enough attack points to wipe me out with one attack."

"I shall now attack you directly, and win this duel!" He began to dive-bomb Yugi, to finish him off.

"I won't be defeated that easily! I'll just send this card from my hand to the graveyard: Kuriboh!" Yugi held a card out with a little brown fur balled monster. "By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, I can stop your attack!" And Yugi discarded the card, then a wall of those fur balls appeared in front of him, saving him from the opposing monster's attack.

"You may have saved yourself from this attack, but you won't be so lucky next time. My turn is over," said the Dragon Lord.

Yugi began by drawing a card. "I'll play this monster faced down on the field, and stop there."

"I can see through your move, young one. You think that monster will save you? I think not. I use my new special ability. I still have Umi on the field, and my special ability allows me to destroy it, and in exchange, I get to destroy all cards on the field, except myself and send all cards in our hands to the graveyard!"

"No! I'll have nothing on the field to protect my life points!"

Then the waves from the ocean started to raise, and they began to flood the entire playing field.

Yugi's faced down monster was revealed as Marshmallon, right before it was destroyed.

"Now send all your cards to the graveyard."

Yugi looked down to his hand, then looked confidently at one card. "As you wish." He tossed out his cards.

"Time to end this duel. I attack you directly!"

He then began to dive-bomb Yugi again.

"Luckily, doing that move to destroy my hand helped me as well," Yugi spoke up. "When you sent my hand to the graveyard, you forced me to toss out a special card."

"It cannot help you now!" the Dragon Lord ignored him.

"That's where your wrong."

Right before the Dragon Lord could attack Yugi, a strange force pushed him back, and stopped him.

"What happened?!" Daedalus demanded.

"I told you that I had a card in my graveyard that helped, and here it is," Yugi said pulling a card from his graveyard. "The Electromagnetic Turtle. When you sent it to the graveyard, you activated its special ability, and it left behind a magnetic barrier, which saved me from your attack."

"Make your move, then. This will be your last one."

Yugi looked to his deck, then drew his card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards." Yugi closed his eyes as he drew. _"Come on, heart of the cards. If I don't draw the right cards now, then I'll lose the only chance I'll ever have to help Kaiba save his computer system."_ He opened his eyes then looked at his cards. "I'll start off by using my Deck Master's ability. Curse of Dragon allows me to summon one monster straight from my deck, so long as its the same level, has the same attribute and has an equal or shorter attack strength than his own. And I have just the monster to fit the profits. Meet the mighty Dark Magician Girl!"

A bright light shined in front of Yugi, and then appeared one of his trademark cards.

"And I'm not done yet. Next I use Sage's Stone." Yugi played a magic card. "With this magic card, if Dark Magician Girl is on the field, and Sage's Stone is activated, then I can summon straight from my deck, the Dark Magician."

Another light shined, and right next to Dark Magician Girl appeared her master, and Yugi's favorite monster.

"You may have two more powerful monsters on the field, but I am still the strongest monster in play. Your Dark Magicians have no power against mine."

"Alone, maybe not. But together, they're stronger. I activate this one last magic card, Magician's Unite." Yugi held a magic card with two magicians combining their power together. "This card can only be used if I have at least two Spellcaster monsters on the field. It allows them to merge their powers together, and attack as one monster, with an attack strength of 3000."

"What?!" Daedalus exclaimed.

"You heard me. Go Dark Magicians! Attack him and end this duel!"

"No!"

Both Yugi's monsters flew at the dragon lord, and charged up pink and purple magic blasts in their scepters. They both raised their scepters together, and then attacked Daedalus. Their magic blasts burst into light, and destroyed Daedalus

 _Daedalus: 1800 LP Yugi: Automatic Victory._

As the light faded, Yugi looked and seen he'd won the duel. The holograms disappeared, and his duel disk turned back to the other device.

"All right, Yugi!" Duke exclaimed happily.

"Way to go!" Tea cheered him on.

"Thanks, guys. I knew I could do it. Now we're free to move on."

A light shined in front of Yugi, then appeared the Ocean Dragon Lord- Neo Daedalus card.

"All right. A new card to add into my deck," Yugi said and he took the card. "A powerful one at that. It'll maybe come in handy later."

"We'll never know by just staying here," said Duke. Come on. Let's keep going."

"Right," Yugi agreed, and the trio flew their dragons towards land.

Once they were back on land, they all returned their dragons to their cards, then put the cards back in their decks and began to trek through the forest on foot.

* * *

In the forest, Kaiba was backed into a corner, because he was up against a monster with 3000 points. And he was afraid, because he knew that one attack from that thing, would cost him the rest of his life points.

"Time to end duel. I attack you directly!" Beast King Barbaros charged at Kaiba, and prepared to strike him with its long, red lance.

"Not so fast, you hairy beast. I told you before and I'll tell you again, I don't plan on losing to a giant, hairy beast like you! I activate Peten the Dark Clown's special ability. By removing him from the graveyard, I can summon another one to take his place."

And then Kaiba pulled a card from his deck, and summoned another Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode, so Beast King Barbaros struck it instead of striking Kaiba.

"Whew. That was too close," Kyle said relieved at his move.

"He may have been able to save himself from a direct attack, but he's still got that all powerful monster breathing down his neck," Ellie reminded him.

"If Kaiba believes in his cards, like Joey or Yugi have before, then I know he can do it," Serenity chimed in.

"Let's hope your right. This next turn may just be the last chance he has to pull through," Kyle said. "Come on, Kaiba! It's now or never!"

"I usually don't agree with many people, Kyle. But as much as I hate to say it, you're right. It is now or never. I have to draw the right card now." Kaiba then looked down to his deck, and picked up a new card. "Now I use this magic card: Card of Demise!" He raised his magic card in front of him. "It lets me draw another 5 cards from my deck, so long as I discard my entire hand in 5 turns as payment."

With his new hand, Kaiba smirked at the cards he was now holding.

"Unfortunately for you, there's not gonna be 5 more turns, because the turn you just took was the last one you'll ever make! And it starts with this: Red Medicine." He held another magic card with a vial of red liquid. "This gives me an extra 500 life points."

 _Beast King Barbaros: 1200 LP Kaiba: 2100 LP._

"Now I have just enough life points to activate this card: Dimension Fusion!" He held out yet another magic card. "At the cost of 2000 life points, we can both summon back all our monsters that were removed from the game. So I think I'll return these three: Blue Eyes White Dragon, Vorse Raider and X-Head Cannon!"

"And I use magic card to bring back Giga Tech Wolf and All Seeing White Tiger in defense mode."

 _Beast King Barbaros: 1200 LP Kaiba: 100 LP._

 _The All Seeing White Tiger: ATK: 1300 DEF: 500._

Both the duelists then summoned back two monsters to their sides of the field.

"Those two weak monsters won't help you, Barbaros. I'll start by taking out those two weaker monsters, and then you're next! X-Head Cannon attack the White Tiger and Vorse Raider, destroy Giga Tech Wolf!"

As their master commanded, Vorse Raider struck down Giga Tech Wolf and X-Head Cannon blasted out the All Seeing White Tiger.

"I think these two monsters have served their purpose. So I'll sacrifice them both, to summon another Blue Eyes."

His monsters then vanished in a flash of blue light, then a vortex of light shot from behind Kaiba, and from it, appeared another Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now to finish you. And to protect my Blue Eyes White Dragons from being destroyed, I'll use my Deck Master, Kaiser Glider's ability. See in the game of Duel Monsters, Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed by any monster with the same number of attack points, and his Deck Master ability allows me to transfer that to any of my monsters. So here's how it'll work: One Blue Eyes will destroy you, and at the same time the other will wipe out what's left of your life points, winning me this duel."

"Fool! You had planned this since duel started!"

"Actually, I only put this together when I drew my new hand with Card of Demise. I may not have planned it out, but it still worked, so that's good enough for me. I told you that you had no chance against me from the start. Your just as weak as many other duelists I've faced in my past life, and it's time to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. Now, end this duel my Blue Eyes White Dragons! White Lightning attack!"

His trademarks flew towards his opponent, and as he'd explained, one Blue Eyes destroyed him, while the other destroyed the rest of his life points.

 _Beast King Barbaros: 0 LP Kaiba: 100 LP._

When their lightning blasts hit, they destroyed Beast King Barbaros, and let out a bright light from the blasts, and Kaiba laughed loudly in victory.

"All right, you did it," Kyle said happily.

"Of course I did it," Kaiba said in his regular stern sounding voice. "I can't be beaten by any amateur. Besides, nothing this virus throws at me will stop me. I'll keep going until I find it and erase it. Now let's go."

As Kaiba started to walk away, a light shined in front of him, and then appeared the Beast King Barbaros card. "Looks like you weren't lying when you said we get the cards of monsters we beat in duels, Kyle." He said taking the card.

"Told you. And don't forget to keep an eye out for little, gold cabinets. Those have other and more rare cards in them."

"Big deal. My deck is strong enough without those cards. But this one might come in handy," Kaiba said putting the card he gained in his deck.

They all continued to trek through the thick greenery of the forest, and as far as the eye could see, there was nothing but trees and plants.

Then the communicator in Kaiba's white overcoat went off.

"Yeah?" He answered it.

"Sir, are you alright. We've lost all control we had of the virtual world," Roland said at the other end.

"I'm fine. I don't know about the others, but I've won my duel. We're moving on to get rid of this virus."

"With all due respect, sir. Please hurry! The virus must be onto us, because it's sending all the monsters after us!"

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"The monsters are trying to get at us, so we can't assist you, sir."

"Listen, Roland. Make sure that all defenses are up, stay where you're at and keep trying to get back into the computer. Because I need you monitoring the virus' moves at all time."

"Already done, sir. But Rafael's having a big problem getting back into the system."

"Well, then get all the associates at their computer stations, and run every bypass code we have to get back in and make sure Mokuba stays safe!"

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba turned off the communication. "We need to hurry!" He turned back to the others. "Things are only getting worse by the minute back in the real world, so we need to get this done as soon as possible! Let's go!" He began to run through the forest, and the others tried to keep up, but he was fast, so it was a little hard for them.

After about ten minutes of running through, they came to an end of the forest, and they were right in front of a rickety bridge, over a big cliff. Across that bridge was more forest, but throughout that forest, a mountain could be seen.

"The only way to move on is across this bridge," said Kaiba. He started to walk towards it, then got on it. There he held onto the ropes that supported the bridge, and slowly began to walk across.

"This doesn't look safe," Serenity said worriedly while looking to the bridge.

"I know. I feel the same way," said Kyle. "But there's no other way to move on, so the only place to go is across the bridge."

Serenity then walked forward, and got onto the bridge, Ellie followed, then Kyle did, too.

"Okay, baby steps, baby steps," Kyle said slowly walking.

"Just move as quick as you can, and don't look down," Ellie said to Serenity.

"Okay," Serenity replied.

Kaiba had made it across, while the others were still close to the other end. "Will you all hurry? I don't have all day! This virus is getting worse my the minute, and it's screwing with everything I've created."

The trio all moved a little quicker, and when they were all almost across, one of the wooden planks broke under Kyle's foot, and he began to fall.

"Kyle!" Ellie yelled and grabbed his right hand, just before he could fall. "Come on, pull yourself up."

"I'm trying. It's not easy when you're dangling over a cliff from a rickety, old bridge.

Ellie started to pull him back up, but then a few more planks broke, and she and Kyle both fell.

"Guys!" Serenity yelled after seeing them fall.

More planks started to break, and Serenity also began to fall over the cliff, until Kaiba ran over and grabbed her by her right arm, then pulled her over to the other side, and he got off at last second, right before the whole bridge came apart and fell.

"That was close," said Kaiba. "Now, come on. Let's keep moving." He continued to walk on, and completely forgot about what happened.

"We can't leave, Kaiba. What about Ellie and Kyle?" Serenity looked back down to the bottom of the cliff, where a river resided.

"They'll be fine, Serenity," he replied even more sternly. "In my virtual world, laws of physics don't apply to us here. They could fall from a thousand feet in the air, and wouldn't be harmed. Besides, they're both adults, so they can look after themselves. Now unless you'd rather stay here by yourself, I suggest you come with me. It's the only way you'll be safe."

"I guess you're right. But I'm still worried for them. There's no telling what might come at them now that they've been separated from you."

"As much as I hate to say it, that guy Kyle is a great duelist. Same probably goes for his girlfriend. I'm sure they can outduel anything that comes their way. Now let's go."

"Okay."

Serenity began to follow Kaiba, and the two continued to trek through the forest.

* * *

 **All right. I'm gonna stop here for now. So how'd ya like those duels? Pretty good breakthrough's, weren't they? Anyhow, next chapter they'll continue on with their journey, and I'll also put where Ellie and Kyle end up. Plus, a little spoiler, next chapter, it's their turn to duel. Any ideas on who their opponent might be? Well, you'll find out soon enough. And this virus problem is getting worse, not just on the inside, but the outside, too. And if you think about it, there's something about this threat that no one's thinking about. Any idea what I mean there? No? Well, you'll find out when the time comes. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	18. Labyrinth Duel

**All right, fans and viewers. Moving on with the story. I call this one "Labyrinth Duel" because as I said in the last chapter, this time, it's Ellie and Kyle's turn to duel. A little spoiler, they'll both be dueling together against this next monster. Any idea on who it might be? Well, if not, you're gonna find out.**

* * *

In the river, at the bottom of the cliff, Ellie and Kyle both arose from the water, after that long drop off the old, rickety bridge.

They both saw that there was a grassy area, with more forest areas, and they swam to land. They went onto the land area, where there were a bunch of rocks, both big and small, and sat down.

Kyle shook his head and rubbed his hands through his now soaking wet, silver hair. "Please, let me still have it." Kyle said to himself reaching into his back pocket. And from his pocket, he pulled out a black comb. "Yes!" He took it to his hair, then started to straighten it.

Ellie sat down on a big, gray rock. There she took her ponytail out, and squeezed her reddish-brown hair to get the water out. "Can I use that when you're done?" She asked Kyle.

"Sure thing." Kyle replied, as he fixed his hairdo. "Think fast." He tossed her his comb, and she caught it.

"Thank you." Ellie said while taking the comb to her long, red hair and combing out a bunch of tangles. She combed it for a few minutes, and then redid it in a ponytail behind her head. After that she removed her silver slippers and turned them upside down to pour the water that was in them out.

"This may all be virtual, but it feels so real," Kyle said while looking at all the scenery.

"Maybe this was Kaiba's intention when he first built this place. He must've wanted it to be really lifelike," Ellie responded.

"Well, thankfully when I was doing some reprogramming before we came in this place, I found out that the laws of physics don't apply to us while we're in here, otherwise I don't think we'd have survived that fall."

"Well, that certainly is a relief. Things may feel real, but no real harm will come to us."

"Not from falling distances or stuff like that, but I think Duel Monsters is another thing. They can attack us, and take away our life points. And as I said, when our life points hit 0, this virus will claim our minds, and there's no telling what it'll do to us. What do you think is going on here."

Ellie just stayed silent for a minute, and then looked up to the sky, which was as real looking as an actual sky. "I wish I knew. But there's no telling what's going on here. This could be extremely dangerous, and could do something really bad if we're not careful."

"I agree. The sooner this problem is fixed the better."

Kyle looked back to the trees leading into another forest and saw something different and unusual. "Was that door always there?"

Ellie looked behind and she saw it, too. A dark brown door, just standing in place, like it were on a set of hinges. "Where did that come from?"

"Maybe it's a way out of this area," Kyle suggested and walked to the door.

"Kyle, wait," Ellie got up but didn't think straight. She groaned in pain and sat back down, because she was walking on rocks in her bare feet. She put her shoes back on, then followed Kyle. "Wait. What if it's a trap?"

"There's only one way to find out," Kyle replied.

"I don't like the look of this. What if it leads to a disastrous place?"

"Well, wherever we end up, I think it's better than just staying here. But just so we don't get separated from each other, maybe we should hold hands."

"You know what? I think you're right," Ellie smiled and took his left hand with her right.

Kyle pulled open the door and then a bright white light shined on them as they walked through.

When the light faded they were in a different area; This new area was a giant room, with nothing but walls of black stone, and a giant door across from them.

Ellie and Kyle let go of each other's hands and looked all around.

"Well, at least we're somewhere else now. But where exactly are we?" Ellie asked.

"Beats me. Never saw a place like this before. But thankfully there is another door, so I think we'll have a better shot at finding the others if we go through it." Kyle started to walk towards the wall, and Ellie followed next to him.

But then, all of a sudden, a gray wall of stone arose from under the ground in front of them. They flinched as it happened, and jumped back.

More of those gray stone walls arose from all around, trapping them in a maze.

"Now I know where we are," Kyle spoke up. "We're in the Labyrinth Maze."

"Oh, great. So what, are we stuck here?"

"I don't necessarily think so. I think we may be able to get out if we go through. But we'll need to be extremely cautious. There's no telling what awaits us in this Labyrinth nightmare."

"Then let's go. The sooner we get out, the better."

"You can say that again," Kyle agreed and they both began walking through.

They did what a person would normally do in a maze, and walked through, trying to find their way out. They'd ran into dead ends at least a dozen times, and still couldn't find their way out.

"How long have we been walking through this maze?" Kyle said tiredly.

"At least a half hour," Ellie answered. "Haven't we been in this spot before?"

"I think we've been everywhere before, but the exit. It's so hard to tell when this entire worthless maze all looks the same."

"So now what?"

"If we can't find our way out, then why don't we try blasting our way out?" Kyle said and he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Twin Headed Fire Dragon!" He raised a card into the air, and from the card in a flash of silver light appeared a two headed, red and purple dragon. "Take down this wall, and get us out of here."

As its master commanded, the dragon's heads both breathed fire from their mouths at the wall, but it did absolutely no damage whatsoever.

"Well, so much for that," Kyle said disappointedly.

Ellie looked behind and she saw a shadow move across the wall. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kyle turned towards her.

"I saw something move across a wall. A shadow of something."

Kyle looked all over but so nothing in sight. "I don't see anything. Maybe you're seeing things."

"No. I saw a shadow move right across a wall over there."

"It's probably nothing."

Then in another part, she saw it move across another wall. "There it is again."

"Look maybe this maze is playing tricks on us. The less time we spend here the better. Let's move on."

Kyle began to walk left, and then the shadow came up from behind him.

"Kyle, behind you!" Ellie freaked as she saw it.

Kyle quickly turned around, and this time he saw it.

From out of the wall, appeared a green monster with many red eyes.

"Wall Shadow!" Kyle exclaimed as the monster clawed him.

His life points dropped down to 6400, and he was thrown to the ground.

"Fire Dragon, destroy the Wall Shadow!" He commanded his monster.

His dragon breathed fire at the opposing monster, but the Wall Shadow moved onto the wall, and the dragon's attack missed.

It moved across the wall in the form of a shadow, and it went down another path away from Ellie and Kyle.

"Kyle, come on," Ellie went over and helped him to his feet. "We need to go before it comes back."

"Good point. Let's get out of here."

Kyle raised his card in the air, then returned his Twin Headed Fire Dragon to his hand, and put the card back in his deck.

They began to go in the opposite direction of where the Wall Shadow went, but as they turned a corner, they heard something else.

"Is it me, or does it sound like something big is coming towards us?" said Kyle

"Nope. I hear it, too," Ellie replied.

They looked straight ahead, and saw a big, blue tank, with red drill bits all over the front of it.

"It's a Labyrinth Tank!" Ellie said worriedly.

Kyle turned around and saw the Wall Shadow moving across the wall, coming at them. "Wall Shadow's back!"

"We're surrounded!"

As they were back to back, with two monsters coming at them, they panicked, trying to figure out what to do next.

Then they both looked down to their decks of cards.

"Please let me draw something to save me," Kyle said putting his hand on his cards.

"This may be the one chance I have to get us out of this mess," Ellie said doing the same.

They drew their cards, then smiled at them.

"This'll stop Wall Shadow. Go, Shadow Spell!" Kyle yelled raising a trap card.

Wall Shadow came at him, but just before it could make its attack, dark gray chains wrapped around its body, stopping it.

"There. Now you can't attack and you lose 700 attack points.

Right above Wall Shadow appeared a set of white numbers, showing its attack and defense points, which were 1600 and 3000. Its attack points then dropped down to 900.

"I summon my Guardian Angel Joan!" Ellie raised her card, then her favorite monster appeared in a flash of bright, golden light. "Guardian Angel Joan, destroy that Labyrinth Tank."

Her Angel Joan then charged a gold light in her hands, then blasted the Labyrinth Tank, destroying it.

"And I think I'll also help you by using her ability. I'll transfer Labyrinth Tank's attack points into your life points, Kyle."

Guardian Angel Joan shined another golden light on Kyle, and his life points went up to 8800.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to do that," Kyle thanked her.

"I just thought you needed them more since you took the attack from that Wall Shadow."

"Well, thanks. Now I think I'll take care of this monster."

"Wait, what's that?" Ellie asked pointing towards a small golden sarcophagus.

"Those are what hold the rare cards throughout this whole virtual world. Since you restored my life points, I think it's only fair you take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Go for it. It's yours."

Ellie walked over to the sarcophagus, kneeled down, then opened it. Just after she did, a gold light shined, and a Duel Monsters card arose from it.

"So what's the card?" Kyle asked.

Ellie took the card and looked at it. "Harpie's Feather Duster. This may just come in handy later." And she put the card in her deck.

Kyle looked back to the weakened Wall Shadow in chains. "Now as for you. Let's put you out of your misery." He drew another card from his deck. "Now I summon Crawling Dragon." Kyle summoned a light brown dragon that had dark blue eyes and destroyed wings. "Destroy that Wall Shadow."

And Crawling Dragon breathed fire at Wall Shadow, destroying it.

"Well, I think we're done here," Ellie said and she returned her monster to the card, then put the card back in her deck.

"Right," Kyle agreed while doing the same with his monster. "Now let's keep moving, and get out of here."

The two continued to walk on and follow through the Labyrinth Maze.

* * *

After about another half hour of following through what seemed like the entire maze, they ran into no more monsters on their way through, and they'd finally made it out to the other side.

Kyle looked and saw that the big door was straight ahead. "Finally. And it only took us an hour to get out of there."

"Come on. Let's get out of this place," Ellie said walking towards the doors.

"Hey, what are those?" Kyle asked pointing forward, for there were three dark brown chests, that each had strange Japanese like symbols on them.

"Those symbols look familiar. But I can't remember where I saw those before."

"Let's not wait around to find out. Come on," Kyle rushed, and they started to move as quick as they could.

But then the chests all opened, and from each of them, yellow, green and blue light shot out of them.

Those streams of light turned into three monsters and all merged together to form one, giant monster. The top monster was brown with arms and had no face, which filled in as the top half. The middle was green, and had its arms to the sides, while the third monster was blue, with lighter blue eyes, with a big opened mouth and it filled in as the legs of the monster.

"Oh, my God," Kyle said in disbelief. "It's..."

"Gate Guardian," Ellie finished for him. "A monster as three in one. The top is Sanga of Thunder, middle one is Kazejin and the bottom one is Suijin."

"You go no further," Sanga of Thunder began.

"The Labyrinth was only a first task," Kazejin took over.

"But your real challenge begins with the three of us," Suijin finished.

"This one's gonna be a tough thing to get through," said Kyle. "So what is it you want? What do we have to do to get out of here?"

"If you wish to proceed."

"Then one of you must first..."

"Defeat the three of us all at once in a duel."

"Fine," Kyle stepped forward. "You want a duel, you got a duel. If I win, then we get to proceed."

"Yes, but if we win."

"Then you both shall not proceed."

"And our master will trap your minds here."

"It's a risk I'll have to take. Let's get this duel on then."

"Kyle, wait," Ellie stepped up next to him. "Gate Guardian is a monster comprised of three. You'll never take them all alone. Let me help you."

"Now that I think of it, you're right. If we both team up against this oversized behemoth, we'll have a better chance at beating it. All right, Gate Guardian. Change of plans, seeing as how you guys are three in one, I think it's only fair you let us both duel you."

"Very well. But if you both are conspiring against us..."

"You both shall start at 4000 life points."

"But we shall start at 8000."

"Fair enough," Ellie agreed.

"Then let's do this thing."

The devices on their arms then turned into duel disks.

"And now it's time..."

"For you both to build..."

"Your new dueling decks."

Walls of cards then appeared in front of them both.

"All right, we saw how Kaiba did this, so I think we may have it down," Kyle said beginning to select his cards.

"I just hope it's that simple," Ellie replied and started to build her deck.

After buildings their decks, the walls of cards vanished, then dueling decks appeared in the slots of their duel disks.

"And now you shall both choose..."

"A monster to act as your Deck Masters..."

"For the duration of this duel."

They began to search through their cards.

"My Deck Master is gonna be my favorite monster: Guardian Angel Joan," Ellie said as her favorite monster appeared behind her once more.

"And I'll pick Patrician of Darkness," Kyle picked his, then a vampire with white hair, blue skin wearing a black and red robe appeared behind him.

"And we shall be..."

"Acting as our own Deck Master."

"The Gate Guardian."

Ellie and Kyle both shuffled their decks and put them back in their slots. After which they activated their duel disks, and drew five cards. At the same time, Gate Guardian had five cards appear in the center of itself.

 _Ellie: 4000 LP Kyle: 4000 LP Gate Guardian: 8000 LP._

"Let's duel!"

"You shall begin this duel," Sanga of Thunder pointed towards Ellie.

"All right," she agreed and began with a draw. "I'll start by playing two cards faced down on the field. And then, summon my Fire Sorcerer in defense mode."

And then she'd played a monster she used in her duel with Kyle.

"That's all I'll do for now. Your turn, Kyle."

"Okay. I'll put a card of my own faced down, then summon Sonic Bird in defense mode."

 _Sonic Bird: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000._

Kyle had summoned to the field a bald eagle, wearing a pair of goggles over its eyes, along with a jetpack on its back.

"Next I use his special ability. When he's summoned I get to take a ritual card from my deck, and put it in my hand."

Kyle began to search his deck for the card he wanted, till he found it and added it to his hand.

"With that done, I'll end my turn."

"Very well. Our turn," said Sanga of Thunder added another card to their hand.

"We shall summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode."

 _Flying Kamakiri #1: ATK: 1400 DEF: 900._

Gate Guardian summoned a green fly-like monster with big, orange eyes, four arms, and it had a brown waistline, with white wings on its back.

"Now we activate a magic card, called Rising Air Current," Suijin took over, and they revealed a card with a brown bird, soaring through the air.

After they played their card, the scenery changed to them standing in blue skies, with white clouds all over and blowing winds.

"As long as this card stays in play..."

"Every monster of wind will receive 500 extra attack points..."

"And will lose 400 defense points."

 _Flying Kamakiri #1: ATK: 1900 DEF: 500._

 _Sonic Bird: ATK: 1900 DEF: 600._

"Next we shall activate another magic card."

"It's called Negate defense."

"And we shall use it to switch your Fire Sorcerer to attack mode."

They pulled a move Kyle used on Ellie in their duel, and her monster switched to attack mode.

"And now Flying Kamakiri..."

"Attack her Fire Sorcerer."

"And damage her life points!"

The green fly monster flew at the Fire Sorcerer, and went to destroy it.

"Not so fast, Gate Guardian. I use my Deck Master, Patrician of Darkness' Deck Master ability. It allows me to redirect any attack you make to another monster I choose. And I'm gonna have your monster attack my defensive bird."

The Flying Kamakiri changed its direction, then destroyed Kyle's monster instead.

"You may have redirected our attack..."

"But you have only delayed one attack."

"For there will still be more to come. We place two cards faced down and end our turn."

They set two cards faced down, leaving only one card in their hand.

"Back to me then," Ellie began her next turn. "For starters I'll sacrifice my Fire Sorcerer, so that I can summon Tethys, Goddess of Light." She said summoning an even more powerful monster. "Now, Goddess of Light, attack their Kamakiri!"

Her monster shot a stream of gold light, and destroyed Flying Kamakiri.

"Next I'll use my Deck Master's ability. When either mine or Kyle's monsters destroy one of your, that monster's own attack points will be divided evenly and added to our life points."

"And since your Kamakiri's attack was 1400, we both get 700 life points," Kyle chimed in.

Guardian Angel Joan raised her arms, then shined a golden light on Ellie and Kyle, which increased their life points.

 _Ellie: 4700 LP Kyle: 4700 LP Gate Guardian: 7500 LP._

"Great ability," Kyle complimented his girlfriend. "You couldn't have chosen a better Deck Master."

"Thank you."

"When you destroyed Flying Kamakiri, you activated its special ability."

"Now we can take another monster of wind from our deck, and summon it to the field."

"And we choose Flying Kamakiri #2."

 _Flying Kamakiri #2: ATK: 1500 DEF: 800._

Gate Guardian summoned another insect; This one was a big, light brown mantis with big, red eyes.

"And with our field card still in play..."

"This new monster will gain extra attack..."

"As will every monster of wind."

 _Flying Kamakiri: #2: ATK: 2000 DEF: 400._

"There's no other moves for me to make, so I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn again," Kyle stepped up. "As I begin, my faced down card activates: Solemn Wishes." Kyle flipped his trap with the woman standing in the rain. "I'll allow this card's power to work for both of us. Every time we draw a card, we'll gain 500 life points."

 _Ellie: 4700 LP Kyle: 5200 LP Gate Guardian: 7500 LP._

Kyle looked over all cards in his hand before making his move. "Great. I got nothing to beat their monster. I'm gonna have to go on the defensive side for now. Battle Footballer, in defense mode."

 _Battle Footballer: ATK: 1000 DEF: 2100._

And then, on the defensive, Kyle played a cyborg dressed in football gear, which comprised of an orange helmet, red and green shoulder pads, and pants in the same green color.

"But there's more. Next I'll use this: My Double Summon magic card." Kyle held a magic card with a woman raising a staff above her head, and vortex's of light were shooting out of the ground on both sides of her, while a Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts was defending. "This magic card lets me summon another monster this turn. And I think I'll play Stone Statue of the Aztecs, in defense mode, too."

 _Stone Statue of the Aztecs: ATK: 300 DEF: 2000._

Kyle summoned another monster; A green statue with glowing orange eyes, and had no expression on its face whatsoever.

"All right," Ellie said proudly. "Now you have two monsters that their monster can't get past."

"Maybe not their Flying Kamakiri. But if they play a stronger monster, they might be able to. Especially if its one of wind, because with their field card in play, it'll only get stronger."

"We'll just have to fend them off as long as we can."

"I'll play one more card faced down, and end my turn," Kyle finished.

"Very well. Our turn. We begin by discarding from our hand, Thunder Dragon."

"This allows us to add two more Thunder Dragon cards from our deck to our hand."

They tossed out a card, then two more appeared in their hand.

"Now we play Polymerization, to fuse both our Thunder Dragons, and create the even more powerful Twin Headed Thunder Dragon."

 _Twin Headed Thunder Dragon: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100._

Two long green dragons, with lightning aura's around them appeared, then they flew up into the sky, where dark gray clouds appeared. A bolt of lightning struck down, and there stood another dragon that had two heads bright orange scales, purple horns coming from their noses and dark blue eyes.

"Great, now what?!" Kyle said agitated.

"They may have an all powerful monster on the field now, but that doesn't mean we can't fight back," Ellie reassured him.

"I suppose you're right. We didn't come this far to be defeated in just one duel."

"That's right. We'll pull through this, if it's the last thing we do?"

"Or fail trying our hardest."

"If we go down, there's no one I'd rather go down with than you."

"The same goes for me."

"Then let's get out there and pull through!"

"Right!"

They looked up towards their giant opponent, and held their heads high, knowing they wouldn't give up.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **All right. Great chapter, huh? Surprised at their opponent? Well, I kinda would've been too, if I was up against a monster like Gate Guardian. And one more thing, I'm updating this on the same day I posted the story. So I guess you could say it's an anniversary. I posted this story one year ago today. How awesome is that? This is what I was hoping to do, and I did it. As for Ellie and Kyle, can they pull through, or will Gate Guardian take them down? Find out what happens next time. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	19. Labyrinth Duel part 2

**Moving on now. In this one, Ellie and Kyle's duel will continue against the Gate Guardian. And I already know how I want it to end, and the ones who'll win. But I won't say how or who, and I don't even know if the duel will end this chapter or not. It depends on how much I can brainstorm. Anyhow, do any of you have any ideas on what this whole threat may be yet? If not, as I said before, you'll find out eventually, and when the time comes, let's just say you're in for a surprise. Anyway, I'm rambling on, so let's just move on.**

* * *

Heading through the forest and to the mountain areas, Kaiba and Serenity trekked through the seemingly never ending areas of the greenery of the forest, heading to confront the virus that was corrupting his whole computer system.

"How long does this forest go on for?!" Kaiba exclaimed annoyingly. "It feels like we've been trekking through it for hours. Roland, how much farther does this forest go? Are we almost out of here?"

"I'm afraid not sir," Roland replied from outside in the real world. "The forest goes on for miles longer. It'll take hours for you to reach your next destination."

"Oh, great. How are things out there?"

"We're keeping the monsters out best we can, sir. So far our defenses are keeping them at bay very well, and our computer specialists are also managing well in getting back in as much control we can."

"Well whatever you all are doing, don't stop. We need to keep this virus at bay as long as possible."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba turned off his communicator and he and Serenity continued to move through the thickness of the forest. "Well I hate to say it, but we're gonna be going through this forest for a while. It'll take hours before we can get anywhere else."

"I just hope that we don't get challenged to any more duels while we're here. That Battle Steer almost had you beat, so there's no telling what else will come or how strong they'll be."

"If anything tries to jump me again, I'll just crush them like I did the Battle Steer."

As the CEO and the red haired girl continued walking, a light flashed, and only a few feet away a door like the one Ellie and Kyle went through appeared.

"It's a door," Serenity stated.

"I'll bet you it'll be like when that kid Noah pulled us into his virtual world. He kept showing Mokuba and I scenes from our past, and they weren't the pleasant ones either."

"Well, what do we do then?"

"Only one thing to do." Kaiba replied walking up to the brown door. "Open it and see what happens. I don't think it's Noah behind this again. After all, he helped us escape when Gozaburo tried to capture me and Yugi, so I doubt this'll be a scene from my past."

Serenity went close to Kaiba and held onto him as he opened the door.

The second Kaiba pulled the door open, a bright light shined from it like it did on Ellie and Kyle. The light flashed, and when it faded, the scenery around Kaiba and Serenity had changed,

They were no longer in the forest area, but instead in the mountains where everywhere was covered with snow.

"Well, at least we're not in the forest anymore," Kaiba said relieved.

"But now we're somewhere more cold," Serenity said rubbing her shoulders, because of the snow and it being so cold.

Kaiba took off his white overcoat, then covered Serenity with it.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. When you're as tough as me, and face things a lot more challenging in your everyday life, cold is nothing that you can't handle.

"I wish I were more like that, and be able to withstand the cold."

"After years of going through crazy things like Yugi and all his friends have taken me through, you'd get used to it were you in my position. Now let's go."

"Okay."

They both began to trek through the snowy lands once more.

* * *

Traveling through the forest, Yugi, Tea and Duke were all running through the thickness of the forest's greenery, trying to find all their friends.

"Kaiba! Joey!" Yugi yelled calling for his friends.

"There's no telling how big this forest, or even this whole virtual world is," Duke stepped up. "The others could be anywhere."

"We've gotta find them," Tea chimed in. "There's no telling what dangers could be waiting around here."

The trees began to rustle, and from the trees and bushes, swarms of Killer Needle's had begun to descend from the air, and from the bushes, half a dozen Gokibore's bounced towards them.

"Oh, no!" Tea exclaimed. "It's a swarm of bugs. What'll we do?!"

"Only one thing we can do," Duke answered while drawing a card from his deck. "We fight!" He then raised his card into the air. "Come out, Orgoth the Relentless!"

Then appeared Duke's favorite monster: A tall, giant warrior covered in a purple, gold and blue armor, with a purple helmet that had gold horns coming out the sides and in its left hand, it wielded a big sword.

Yugi drew a card then raised it into the air. "Go get 'em Summoned Skull!" And the big white, skeleton-like monster appeared from a flash of light like Duke's.

Tea followed Yugi and Duke's lead, then drew a card. "Dark Witch, show them your magic!" A light from her card flashed, and from the light appeared a woman with long, dark purple hair, who had horns coming out the sides of her head. She wore a yellow dress, black boots, black gloves that went past her elbows and she wielded a light brown staff.

Duke's monster ran towards the Gokibore's and started slashing them all, destroying them instantly.

Yugi's monster cloaked its body in lightning, and the skies filled with dark clouds. Lightning then began to strike the swarm of Killer Needles.

Tea's monster flew towards the swarm, the Dark Witch aimed her staff at them and shined a bright, silver light from it, destroying the Killer Needles in the process.

It'd taken only a few minutes for their monsters to defeat the swarms of insects, because of their monsters being so powerful, and then they'd recalled their monsters and continued trekking through the thick forests.

* * *

Still making their way through the cave, now lit with torches on the wall for them to see better, Joey and Tristan ran along the narrow path of the cave, trying to make their way out.

"Any sign of daylight yet, man?" Tristan asked his friend up in front of him.

"Do ya see any light but from dese torches?" Joey asked sarcastically without looking back.

"What do we do then?"

"We keep goin', dat's what. Dis cave is bound to have an end sooner or later."

"Wait a minute, Joey. Look." Tristan stopped and pointed forward.

They both looked to see daylight from afar, meaning the cave was coming to an end.

"A way out. Yes!" Joey exclaimed happily.

"We're home free. Race ya," Tristan said running ahead.

"Hey, no fair! Dat's twice you got a head start!" Joey yelled chasing after Tristan.

"Excuses, excuses."

The two high school students kept on running through the cave, until they finally made it out, where they were high up in the mountains, and above them was an area covered in snow.

"Oh, great," Joey said disappointedly. "First we're in a dark cave, now we gotta walk through mountains covered in snow?"

"There's just no pleasing you, is there, dude?"

"Let's just go so we can find Yugi and the others."

And they both made their way up the mountain.

* * *

In the Labyrinth Maze, Ellie and Kyle were pinned, for they were up against the Gate Guardian, who'd had on the field, a Twin Headed Thunder Dragon, a monster with an attack of 2800, while neither of their monsters had enough attack points to defeat it.

"And now..." Sanga of Thunder started.

"Prepare to feel the wrath..." Kazejin went on.

"Of our all powerful monster." Suijin concluded.

"Twin Headed Thunder Dragon, attack the Goddess of Light!" They commanded, and their monster shot lightning blasts from both its mouths at Ellie's monster.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Gate Guardian," Kyle interfered. "Patrician of Darkness, redirect their attack to my Statue of the Aztecs."

His Deck Master had a dark blue aura surround its body, and then the Thunder Dragon's lightning blast went at Kyle's monster instead.

"As we make our attack..."

"We activate one of our faced down cards: Obedience!"

They flipped a magic card with a man kneeling down and groveling before his rulers.

"This forces your monster into attack mode as we attack." Suijin finished their sentence.

Kyle's monster then switched from defense to attack mode, then the lightning blast it and it was destroyed.

 _Ellie: 4700 LP Gate Guardian: 7500 LP Kyle: 2700 LP._

After his monster was destroyed, the impact knocked Kyle down onto his back.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Kyle replied getting back to his feet. "I've taken worse hits than that before."

"Now that we've damaged your life points..."

"Our other faced down card activates: Sebek's Blessing."

They flipped another magic card; This one had a reptilian spellcaster, wielding a long staff, wearing gray robes and it was shining a light from an orb on its robes.

"It transfers the life points you just lost into ours.

 _Ellie: 4700 LP Gate Guardian: 10,000 LP Kyle: 2700 LP._

"Great," Kyle said in disappointment. "Now they're at 10,000 life points."

"But I think we may have an advantage now," Ellie responded. "They have no cards left to play."

"You're right. If we can take down their dragon, we may be able to take the lead. Have at them."

"Right," Ellie looked back up to Gate Guardian. "Now it's my turn. And as I draw, Kyle's Solemn Wishes gives me 500 more life points."

 _Ellie: 5200 LP Gate Guardian: 10,000 LP Kyle: 2700 LP._

"Perfect. I'll start by playing this to boost my Goddess of Light's attack power: Elf's Light," Ellie held up the card she just drew; It was a magic card with a fairy unleashing streams of golden light. "This will give my Goddess 400 more attack points, but she also loses 200 defense points. But I'm not done yet. Next I use one of my faced down cards: Silver Bow and Arrow." She said flipping one of her faced down cards. "It'll give Tethys another 300 attack and defense points."

 _Tethys Goddess of Light: ATK: 3100 DEF: 1900._

A gold light shined on Ellie's Goddess of light, and in her hands appeared the Silver Bow and Arrow, like it did in her duel with Kyle.

"Alright. Now your monster is the strongest in play," Kyle said happily. "Now go get them."

"Consider it done. Goddess of Light, attack their Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!"

The Goddess of Light knocked an arrow into her bow, and fired at Gate Guardian's monster, destroying it.

"And let's not forget Ellie's Deck Master ability," Kyle stepped in. "When our monsters destroy yours, their attack points are divided in half and added to our life points."

Guardian Angel Joan had a golden light shine all over her body, then she shined that light on Ellie and Kyle.

 _Ellie: 6600 LP Gate Guardian: 9700 LP Kyle: 4100 LP._

"Now I'm really glad you picked her to be your Deck Master. At this point, you couldn't have gotten a better one."

"Thank you. Now it's your turn."

"All right, and as I begin, Solemn Wishes gives me 500 more life points," Kyle said with a draw.

 _Ellie: 6600 LP Gate Guardian: 9700 LP Kyle: 4600 LP._

"Next I use the magic card, Pot of Greed and draw 2 more cards. And with 2 more cards, comes 1000 more life points."

 _Ellie: 6600 LP Gate Guardian: 9700 LP Kyle: 5600 LP._

"Now I use my faced down card: Polymerization." Kyle said flipping his faced down card up. "With this, I fuse together two monsters: Lord of the Lamp and Invader from Another Dimension." He put two cards in his graveyard, then two monsters appeared on his field; One was a blue insect like monster with big, orange eyes. The other was a purple genie wearing a green and yellow sash over his chest. He was wielding a long staff, and he had a full grown black mustache. "Together these two monsters create the mighty Soul Hunter."

 _Soul Hunter: ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800._

His two monsters merged together, a bright light shined and a new monster was created; This one was a purple jester, with x shaped eyes, wielding a scythe and it was riding on the back of a bright green, dragon-like monster.

"But that's not all. Next I sacrifice my Battle Footballer, to summon my Beast of Talwar."

 _Beast of Talwar: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2150._

Kyle's robot football player disappeared in a flash of blue light, then on the field appeared a dark green monster with dark blue wings on its back, and in its hands, it was wielding 2 swords.

"And thanks to my girlfriend, you have nothing on the field to protect your life points. Soul Hunter and Beast of Talwar, double direct attack Gate Guardian!"

Both his monsters then jumped at Gate Guardian, and struck them.

 _Ellie: 6600 LP Gate Guardian: 5100 LP Kyle: 5600 LP._

Gate Guardian then growled in frustration.

"You insignificant fools!"

"You shall both pay for a move like that."

"We will not be defeated in this duel!"

"Really?" Ellie stepped up. "Well, we'll see about that."

"I've got no more moves to make for this turn, so I'll end it by putting this last card faced down," Kyle said playing the last card in his hand faced down.

* * *

Back in the real world, Roland, Mokuba and Rafael were all still trying to get back into the computer system, to help the others in there.

Rafael had managed to keep their locations on the monitor and was watching their every moves.

"Well, looks like things are going smoothly, for now anyway," said Rafael. "But I don't know how long it'll hold out."

"So what's going on, Rafael?" Mokuba asked the muscular blond.

"Well, your new friend, and his girlfriend are both faring well against that Gate Guardian. But I'm wondering how long they can keep it up. Gate Guardian is a monster that's three in one, so beating it isn't gonna be an easy task."

Roland began checking all the security cameras, making sure everything was fine. "Well, our defenses seem to be keeping the monsters at bay, but I don't know how long that'll last. Not to mention they're all roaming the streets, terrorizing citizens everywhere. I'd better inform Mr. Kaiba about this." He said picking up the phone on the control panel. "Mr. Kaiba, come in sir."

* * *

Still going through the snowy mountains, Kaiba and Serenity were both walking through the cold weather, trying to get to the source of the problem, then Kaiba got Roland's message. "Yeah?" He answered.

"We have a problem outside Mr. Kaiba. It seems that the virus is not only sending those monsters after us, but to the citizens around the world as well. They're being terrorized as we speak."

"All right. Listen to me closely, Roland. I need you to access the computer mainframe and broadcast a message throughout the globe, and tell people to use their monsters to fight back."

"Are you sure that'll work, sir?"

"It's the only option we have. Besides, I saw on the security surveillance that's how that Rafael guy saved Yugi and the others, now broadcast that message," Kaiba said sternly.

"Right away, sir."

Roland ran to the elevator, and made his way up to another floor. He went into the computer room, where all Kaiba's associates were on the computers, trying to fix the problem. Roland went onto an empty computer, and began to access the whole computer mainframe and broadcast Kaiba's message. "I have orders from Mr. Kaiba. He needs us to access all the billboards in Domino City, and broadcast a message to let others know how to fight the monsters outside."

Throughout all of Domino City, citizens were scattering about, being chased by dozens of Duel Monsters, but then Roland's face appeared on billboards and TV screens everywhere. "Attention people of Domino City, this is Roland of Kaiba Corp. I've been informed by my boss Seto Kaiba that this situation with all these monsters running around everywhere is coming from the virtual world, and he, Yugi Muto and friends are working together to stop it, but we need your help to stop it, so if you will all please listen up, I can help you."

A news van was parked in the middle of the town and their screen in the van had also gotten Roland's message. The guy outside the van looked to another man sitting in the van. "Gary, transmit this message, the world needs to hear this."

The man in the van did as he was told and began to broadcast the message.

Screens and billboards all across the globe changed to Roland talking. "Mr. Kaiba has informed me that there may be a way to fight these monsters. If whatever is in our virtual world simulator made these monsters real, we believe that your duel disks can summon real monsters too. Summoning your own monsters may be the only way to fight this threat. We need your help to stop them from interfering with Mr. Kaiba's plan to destroy this threat in the virtual world. Please give his suggestion a try citizens, it's your only hope."

People started doing as he suggested and started playing monsters on their duel disks. The plan had worked; People began to combat the monsters and destroy them with their own, and the citizens doing this all over the globe was drawing them away from the Kaiba Corp building.

"It's working!" Mokuba exclaimed happily back in the virtual world control room, while looking to the security camera monitors. "The citizens are leading monsters away from us."

"Impressive," said Rafael. "That should buy Kaiba and the others more time, and I think I've almost regained control of the mainframe. I've got the others back on my monitors."

* * *

Back in cyberspace, in the Labyrinth Maze, Ellie and Kyle had their advantage against the Gate Guardian, but were wondering how long they could keep it.

"Well, Gate Guardian," said Kyle "I have no cards left to play. It's your move."

"You puny fools!"

"You two will not stand in the way of our victory."

"You will both be defeated and be trapped here forever! Our move!" They all yelled in unison and drew a card.

"We activate Card of Sanctity," Sanga of Thunder played the card.

"Now we all have to draw cards..." Kazejin went on.

"Until we all have 6," Suijin ended.

"Perfect," said Kyle drawing 6 cards. "That means Ellie and I both get 500 life points per card."

 _Ellie:_ 8100 LP _Gate Guardian:_ 5100 LP _Kyle:_ 8600 LP.

"I guess we should thank you," Ellie said. "Now we're both ahead in life points, big time."

"Not for long you won't be," said Sanga of Thunder.

"We activate a magic card to destroy your Solemn Wishes," Kazejin said as they pulled a card from their hand.

"Remove Trap!" Suijin said as they played the card, and it destroyed Kyle's trap card.

"Oh, great," Kyle said in disbelief.

"At least my Deck Master can still increase our life points," Ellie chimed in.

"I was so focused on us having this advantage I almost forgot about that," Kyle chuckled.

"For our next move, we play two more cards faced down."

"Then we summon a monster in faced down defense mode."

A faced down monster appeared in front of them.

"That concludes our turn."

"Then it's my turn again," Ellie started her turn by drawing. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!"

 _Maha Vailo:_ ATK 1550 DEF: 1400.

Ellie's new monster was a man wearing a long, dark blue robe, and a crown in the same blue color on top of his head, with red orbs dangling off it like earrings.

"Then I use this card: Spiritualism," Ellie held a magic card with a dark spirit emerging from a card. "It lets me take one magic or trap card off the field, and put it back in my hand. And I'll be taking Elf's Light from my Goddess of Light."

 _Tethys Goddess of Light: ATK: 2700 DEF: 2200._

"Now I'll put this card back on the field, but this time I'll let Maha Vailo have it. And there's something I think I forgot to mention about Maha Vailo: He gets 500 points stronger for every magic card I give to him."

 _Maha Vailo: ATK: 2450 DEF: 1100._

"Now let's see your faced down monster stand up to this, Maha Vailo attack their last monster!"

As Ellie commanded, Maha Vailo held out his hands and shot lightning from them.

"In making this attack."

"You activated this trap card. Reveal faced down card: Mirror Force!"

They flipped one of their cards, and it was revealed a trap card, with a blast being deflected by a magic wall.

"Now your own attack will destroy all your monsters!"

"Oh, what was I thinking," Ellie said as a multicolor wall appeared in front of Gate Guardian and Maha Vailo's blast was sent at her and Kyle's monsters.

The blast hit and destroyed all the monsters on their side of the field.

 _Ellie: 8100 LP Gate Guardian: 5100 LP Kyle: 8300 LP_.

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Ellie apologized. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's okay," Kyle replied. "Sometimes these things just happen. I'll take over." He said drawing his card. "Now I'll start my summoning my Giant Red Sea snake." Kyle summoned a new monster.

 _Giant Red Sea snake: ATK: 1800 DEF: 800._

As its name said, it was a giant red snake with black stripes on its back.

"Now, let's reveal that faced down monster of yours. Next I play the magic card Negate Defense." He played his next card and it was revealed.

 _Man-Eater Bug: ATK: 450 DEF: 600._

The monster was revealed as a giant, dark brown, and vicious looking insect.

"No, not the Man-Eater Bug!" Kyle exclaimed.

The Man-Eater Bug jumped at Kyle's Sea snake, then chomped and destroyed it instantly.

"By flipping up our Man Eater Bug-" Sanga of Thunder started, but Kyle cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I already know. When Man Eater Bug is flipped up, it destroys one monster instantly. But don't think I don't have a plan B. I activate the magic card: Hamburger Recipe." He held out another card with a monstrous butcher, holding a spatula.

"With this I'll sacrifice my Summoned Skull from my hand," Kyle said and Summoned Skull appeared on the field then vanished. "Now meet an edible looking, but powerful monster: Hungry Burger!"

 _Hungry Burger: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1850._

A giant hamburger then appeared on the field, but the next thing that happened was shocking: It opened a mouth from its buns, revealing many sharp teeth.

"And now, Hungry Burger, devour that Man-Eater Bug!" Kyle yelled.

The giant, man-eating burger moved to the Man-Eater Bug, and chomped it to nothing.

 _Ellie: 8100 LP Gate Guardian: 3550 LP Kyle: 8600 LP._

"All right. Good job, Kyle." Ellie commented on her boyfriend. "Now we have an even better lead."

"Right. A few more direct attacks from these kinds of monsters and we win."

"This is far from over you fools!"

"We have only begun to fight!"

"Soon, you shall both feel the wrath of an all powerful monster, residing in our deck, then you will both be no more!"

"We'll see," Kyle said glaring at their opponent. "We're not giving up."

"That's right," Ellie said siding with him. "We'll keep fighting till it's over. And in case you haven't noticed, we're both ahead of you by 5000 life points, while you have no monsters on the field."

"Soon, you pathetic fools..."

"You shall regret ever accepting this duel. For when we unleash our most devastating monster..."

"You both shall face a devastating force like no other, and be forever trapped here." Then they all finished in unison. "At the hands of our creator!" And they all laughed maniacally.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Alright, I think that should do it for this chapter. Sorry I waited so long to update, I just wasn't in much of a Yu-Gi-Oh mood, and I just didn't feel up to doing this. But I guess you'll be glad to know, I'm back in the mood to, and I promise I won't wait as long to update the next chapter. Next time, the duel will conclude for sure, but who will rein victorious? Will it be Ellie and Kyle, or Gate Guardian? Find out next time. Until then, please read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
